Through The White
by Ocean Mint Leaves
Summary: In which Arthur learns rather surprising truths, Hunith pays a visit to Camelot, a witch makes a prophecy and Merlin is caught in a conflicting choice. No Slash. Gratuitous Merlin! Whump/ Bromance.
1. A Prophecy

Christmas calls for a snow-filled Camelot. Agreed? Agreed.

This is a FUTURE!FIC which means Arthur is King of Albion or, High King and Merlin is Court Sorcerer of Camelot/ Albion. There's going to be a serious bromance fest, hugs, whump and_ angst, _be warned_. _this will be very very angsty. Oh, and there's no slash. At all.

Please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>A Prophecy.<strong>

The land of Albion was buried by a blanket of thick snow. From the outside villages to the very center of the land, the very heart of the kingdom that was Camelot, nothing had escaped the heavy winter. But in the joyful singing of birds that nestled against each other to keep their warmth and in the laughing of the children that slid and played in the cold there was a shared notion of peace and prosperity. It was the Golden Age. It was King Arthur's rule.

Our story begins in the early morning with a tall and thin young man that was skipping through the snow wearing a wide and- as his King would say- idiotic grin on his face. A dark cloak swung behind him as he, once again, sought to maintain his precarious balance and managed to trip over his own feet, going face first into the cold ice.

"Good Heavens, _Mer_lin!"

A sudden and quick leather-gloved hand caught him and then tightened its grip around Merlin's skinny shoulder. "you _really_ are going to kill yourself by doing something stupid, aren't you?"

The exasperated, familiar tone was enough for Merlin's face to break into a sunny smile. He turned around.

"Arthur! I was_ just_ going to look for you!"

"It seems that you found me."replied Arthur Pendragon. His grin grew wider as he ruffled his best friend's hair- and a few snowflakes fell from the tousled black hair- before glaring disapprovingly. "and you are_ covered in snow_! Where were you this time _Mer_lin? And don't tell me the druids' because I just spoke to Iseldir and he told me you had left a while ago."

"I _was_ with the druids." Merlin replied, almost too quickly.

Arthur rolled his eyes and, were he the young prince that Merlin had found years ago, he would've screamed his frustration. But now the Golden King just punched his right hand man with a heart-felt shake of his head. "Really, Merlin. Can you be this stupid? You leave a note saying you'd be back before I noticed it and then I have no news from you for _three days_."

The Court Sorcerer of Albion sniffed and smiled at his King, growing a little skittish when he noticed that Arthur's ears were turning pink.

"Which brings me to what I was about to do before you almost broke your face right now." Arthur continued. He adopted his _King Stance_ as Merlin had baptized it, in which he crossed his arms across his chest, stood straight and devoid his features from any amusement, making his face morph into a regal and stoic expression. Merlin shifted restlessly under Arthur's gaze, preparing for what was coming.

It didn't took long. Just a moment or two before-

_"You complete idiot!_" Arthur bellowed, hitting him over the head with his palm."Do you know how scared Guinevere was? _Do you_? Do you know that Gwaine almost ran away to look for you in the middle of a storm? I haven't been able to concentrate properly in anything because I was too busy worrying about my stupid and apparently _completely senseless_ advisor wondering alone _in the snow_! And Amhar has been crying like hell for hours now..."

The warlock just lowered his gaze. He was kicking himself mentally for not anticipating this. Now that he was no longer a servant but Arthur's trusted advisor and Court Sorcerer, he had forgotten that Arthur suddenly felt he had permission to actually _show_ his concern. So even if it was heart-warming when Arthur acted like he cared it was ridiculous how completely overprotective he could be sometimes.

Like now.

"…What if you tripped over a root and knocked yourself out, Merlin, eventually dying from hypothermia, _hmm_? What if you managed to get yourself wounded fatally?What if you had _forgotten to eat_ and fainted in the middle of an enemy territory?"

"Now _that's_ never happened-" Merlin tried to protest, only to be silenced by Arthur's incensed look and his own memories. He clasped his mouth shut when he remembered that _one time_ in which he'd been running around after the High King all day and night, barely having the time to change his robes and wash his face before Arthur was requiring his presence on the Council Chambers to sign a treaty with a Druid Tribe from the North. Needless to say, the lack of nourishment kicked in and he tipped over as Arthur shook hands with the Druid Chief.

Arthur hadn't been happy when Gaius had said, raising one eyebrow dangerously high. " This boy has forgotten to _eat again_!"

The memory alone managed to make the all-mighty warlock groan. After Gwen and all of the knights had given him a piece of their mind Arthur had insisted that Merlin was to eat with him every day at the royal table with Amhar and Gwen. The first few weeks were really unnerving. Arthur, apparently, forgot to eat himself and settled for watching Merlin sip his soup slowly as if he was capable of murdering his Court Sorcerer if he _dared_ to let the spoon down.

"Oh, _come on_, Arthur…"he began, taping his foot restlessly as he shook snow from his shoulders. "that was only one time, I-"

"_Mer_lin." Arthur did not even let him finish but raised one hand in a gesture that could silence the loudest of Councils. "Did you know that I actually thought for a moment someone had tried to _poison_ you? Those poor druids had to spend a night in the dungeons because you are too much an idiot to actually look out for yourself!"

And Merlin couldn't blame him, not after what had happened at the treaty with Bayard when they were both mere boys and were already walking in the thin thread of destiny.

So, letting one small smile quirk his lips upwards he replied, and his eyes lightened with humor, "_Art_hur. Don't you think I would've banned your head from physical contact if I didn't trust that you can actually take care of yourself?"

The High King huffed as he answered. "This is completely different since_ I am_ capable of taking care of myself…you, on the other hand…"

"I have only saved your live more times than I care to count and keep you alive through impossibly difficult situations."

Suddenly Arthur's shoulders slumped and for such a mighty King his glare lacked the fire that it possessed but, instead, his sky-blue eyes looked troubled. He brought his gloved hand to the brink of his nose and sighed deeply "Just don't do it again, Merlin. Next time you pull something like that again without a good reason the stocks will greet you again. You hear me?"

Merlin smiled as he clasped The King's shoulder softly. "Loud and clear. Now, if you excuse me, I must go get cleaned up before I catch a fever and you can actually fuzz all over me, something that I would rather not deal with right now."

Arthur's eyes opened wide when he realized that Merlin's clothes were soaked from the melting snow and his teeth were quietly shattering. "oh, hell Merlin!" he said, striding towards him and putting his hand on the warlock's forehead " Hell" he repeated " you _are_ catching a fever"

Merlin groaned as he freed himself from Arthur's grasp and started trotting towards his chambers. He didn't feel like getting sick at the moment and it was not the time to have Arthur's glare over him and a sour-toned order to stay inside for the rest of the winter. So Merlin held his head high, ignoring the warm feeling that was spreading through his neck and chest.

**...**

The news of Merlin's return ( perhaps inferred by Arthur now nonexistent sulky mood) were known by everyone before Merlin was out of his chambers. He was soon hit with an armful of Gwaine and a few pats in the back from Gaius himself before he made his way towards the Council Chambers and smiled at his King, who quickly grinned before listening to his advisers.

"We have had rumors of uprisings in the far west, My Lord" said Lord Gregory, pointing with his finger the spot in the large map they were all studying. "Here and here. Your father's ways Arthur, never really died out. There are those who still believe magic should be punished and these few villages seem to uphold Uther's ways. They are willing to fight Camelot's progress with fire."

The High King felt his Court Sorcerer stiffen by his side. Taking a deep breath Arthur's strong tone voiced his resolve. "Well, we have to make sure they don't get the chance, don't we?"

"They are stubborn, My Lord. They are loyal to your father until they die."

It was then when the High King's gaze traveled to Merlin and his High advisor, the man who knew him inside and out, took one look into his King's eyes before saying gently, "to be loyal is a no crime. However, wanting the death of innocents is. We have to talk to them, try to sort them out."

Arthur smiled at Merlin and his warlock did the same. "Then it is decided. We will talk to them"

"Very well" said Lord Gregory, a smile creeping upon his lips too "I will make the necessary preparations, My Lord."

The sudden sound of the wooden doors opening made each and everyone of those presents- knights and Lords alike- look up in confusion. There, standing, was an old woman. And behind her, unconscious, the guards had to be guarding the door.

Immediately Merlin was standing in front of Arthur, looking so protective and so fiercely loyal that none of the nobles could comprehend why someone would _dare_ cross him. But the witch- the marks on her skin told about her druidic precedence- didn't have any interest in Arthur. She just looked at Merlin.

_"Emrys."_

Two knights whom snapped out of the shock suddenly caught the old women by her arms, forcing her to kneel down in the cold floor and Merlin, The Emrys, walked towards her, ignoring Arthur's hand in his shoulder.

Kneeling before her, Merlin studied her withered face and unfocused eyes before asking, "_Why_ did you call me that?"

A small smile lit up her sunken cheeks.

"_Because that is your name." _said she, "You, Emrys, must beware. A choice must be made and you must be true to your heart, no matter how it pains you. You will be shattered but when the dark seems overwhelming light will shine again."

Merlin could sense Arthur's uneasiness behind him and the soft echo of his name '...Merlin.' did nothing to bring him back. The Court Sorcerer of Albion looked right at the woman's soft, tender eyes, trying to understand...

"Are you warning me?" Merlin asked.

_"Yes."_ she breathed.

And then she crumbled to the floor. Dead.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun dun...<p> 


	2. The Old Ways

And so it begins. Angst/bromance and everything wonderful in between. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Old Ways.<strong>

There was a pandemonium.

Perhaps that was not the right word for, after Arthur had stopped the panicking Council Members with one powerful booming '_silence!_' everything went on smoothly. But yet, as two knights took away the small body he could not help but feel an odd tug at his heart.

Was it _worry_? He shook his head, deciding that it ran deeper, much deeper than simple worry and his brow furrowed when he remembered Merlin's rants about a 'two sides of the same coin' prophecy that, apparently, was the cause for Merlin's knack at reading his thoughts and for Arthur's uncanny ability at knowing his friend's every move.

Could it be it, then? Was this sudden need to keep Merlin at arms length related with whatever it was that made their souls brothers?

As he looked at Merlin he considered the possibility. Whatever this witch's words meant, they certainly didn't mean well at all to his young friend. But Merlin seemed to have shrugged them off with surprising quickness; he was now talking quietly with the rest of the Council members and nodding like if he agreed with what they were saying. As Arthur pondered Merlin strode over, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" he asked with a small smile. "You are just staring ahead like if something's worrying you."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes. So bright and blue and loyal... and he frowned even more.

"Arthur? Did you break your brain thinking, _prat_?"

But Merlin's small attempt at their usual banter was useless. Arthur dismissed the bait and instead took hold of Merlin's wrist.

"Merlin-" he said, seriousness enveloping his voice and eyes. "Why are you so calm? Whatever this..._witch_ tried to say it certainly did not bode well for you old friend."

Merlin laughed at Arthur's concerned face. "Believe me, Arthur. If there is something I've learned while dealing with Kilgarrah is to never take prophecies too seriously, nor ignore them. I think I'll just let it go. Whatever it is_ we_ can face it."

And he'd left the Council Chambers still smiling after patting Arthur's shoulder, blabbering something about Gwaine and an invitation to the tavern.

As Arthur watched him go he couldn't help but feel his heart sink a little further.

**...**

In the end Arthur decided that he only needed Merlin with him in his improvised ride throughout the rebelling villages and so, even though the King was still trying to subdue his sudden uneassiness Merlin had not such inhibitions, seemingly as cheerful as always. But the High King not even glanced at Merlin when he tried to start their usual banter

"Arthur," Merlin had said, once again demonstrating how well he knew his King. "Don't tell me you are _still_ worrying over the witch..."

When Arthur didn't respond with what Merlin knew would probably be a _'Shut up, Merlin' _but instead glanced far away in thought, the warlock got some blueberries from a bush beside him and threw them to the golden head.

"_Ow!_" Arthur said as he snapped out of his reverie. He frowned at Merlin. "_Me_rlin, what have I said to you about trying to be funny?"

"That I shouldn't?"

"Exactly. Now_ shut up._"

Everything was really silent after that.

When they finally reached the first village Merlin was bored out of his mind. Without saying a word he climbed off his horse and strode away, a few paces in front of his King, murmuring about boring prats. But he immediately grew serious when a sudden arrow flew towards him in alarming quickness.

_"Arthur!"_ Merlin warned, immediately seeking him with his eyes. Arthur was already behind a tree and getting his sword out, peering behind the trunk with a narrowed eyes. Merlin sighed in relief but then Arthur's face got his _Kingly expression_ when one of the villagers stepped outside of the clearing.

"Who is there?" the newcomer hissed.

"It's Merlin." the warlock responded. He glanced at Arthur once again before advancing towards the man. "I've come in the name of King Arthur to talk to you-"

Hopefully, Arthur would get the hint and stay hidden. These villagers seemed to have an anger issue.

"You are the Court Sorcerer." the villager spat at Merlin's feet and the warlock could almost _feel_ Arthur's face grow red and his pulse quicken in fury. "You are not welcome here."

Before Merlin could even blink three more villagers strode towards him, carrying lighted torches and pitchforks. He didn't back away, though. Merlin's blue eyes just shone when the understatement of a lifetime was thrown at him.

"Don't you dare take one more step. You might fool the king but you don't fool us. Magic is the root of all disgraces!"

"Please!" Merlin tried again, putting his hands up in submission "Magic isn't evil. Magic can be good; can be a force of change. Can you find it in your heart to _listen to me_?"

The same man that had spoken first spat at his feet again, face red with rage "No, filthy sorcerer! We will run you through!"

And with a yell he ran towards Merlin, pointing his rather large pitchfork to the wide-eyed man's chest.

Merlin was about to conjure some spell that could help him (at the risk of making the people really angry) but before he could even think about one, there was a sound of a sword being drawn and Arthur was there. He pierced the man in his shoulder and then went to stand protectively in front of his astonished Court Sorcerer.

He was fuming, his chest rising and falling quickly. He advanced towards the 4 man that were already pointing their weapons at Merlin and eyed them with rage.

"If someone!" he roared, face red. "lends a finger on Merlin there will not be mercy. You all should be thankful that I was here or now your heads would roll on the floor. Is that understood?"

No one nodded. No one made a sound, and that was something Arthur wasn't accustomed to. But yet he went on, taking heart on the fact that now Merlin advanced to stand beside him.

"I am your King, Arthur Pendragon. And I demand you to listen! We want peace between all Albion, and that will only happen when magic is accepted by everyone-"

"We are loyal to Uther Pendragon!" said an old men, almost spitting on his fury.

"I appreciate your loyalty to my father" Arthur said gently, lowering his sword "but this is for the better. My father's views were wrong. He was blinded by his hate and pain and…"

"Why should we listen to you?" a woman said hastily, advancing towards Arthur with two or three pots in her hands. " You as a King is the worst thing that could've happened to all of us! Bringing the Old Ways back to these lands will only bring war and pain upon us all Arthur Pendragon. You would do well in remembering that. "

Arthur blinked, totally perplexed. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again, in a loss for words.

"Arthur is not a disgrace" a voice said behind him. He turned around to see Merlin had advanced towards him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder "He is a great King. The greatest King Albion will ever have. Uther was wrong. He was blinded, remorseful, hatred flowed through his veins. It's not the Old Ways what brings pain but the evil that some men choose to follow. Arthur is pure of heart and compassionate, strong and wise. He is the best King you all could ask for. Would you let him talk to you? If only for a moment?"

Another woman, with gentler face and apparently more wise, eyed them both carefully. She felt something inside her soften when she watched King Arthur grab the sorcerer's wrist carefully and mouth _'thank you'._ After all she had lived in an era of magic. Even if she still was afraid of it because of Uther's manipulations…this boy had something special.

"Let's hear what they have to say" she said dismissively, and to Arthur and Merlin's surprise, the people bowed at her.

And so, Merlin found himself talking about magic to a group of the bravest clan people, the rest had stayed behind. He talked about magic's uniqueness, about its beauty and the way it could bring goodness and light. Occasionally, Arthur would support his point by retelling some anecdotes throughout the years.

"Magic is like a sword" Merlin was saying "It depends on who wields it. It can hurt when it is used for evil but it can also be a force of justice and kindness when it's used for good" he blew into his hands to support his point: making sparkles of light dance away on the air.

The majority of the villagers were dumbfounded. No one had ever taught them about magic with such gentleness and understanding. The man that had attacked Merlin was now ducking his head remorsefully under the warning gaze of the King.

"Would you let magic be part of your life?" Merlin continued, eyes wide with anticipation. "would you let me show you the beauty that lies in the roots of the earth?_ Magic_?"

Everyone drew a collective breath and finally the woman who had first addressed Arthur positively stood up.

"We would be honored, Merlin, if you could show us the other side of magic. No one has ever been gentler or kinder with us. We are treated as scum by the rest of the world and maybe our hold on Uther's beliefs was too strong…"

"You have nothing to fear under my reign" Arthur said softly, holding the woman's gaze. "I will send some of my knights to help you as soon as I can. Together, we can make the world a better place."

Merlin and Arthur both shook their hands with the woman, who seemed to be the leader. Their goofy smiles where identical when they turned around to ride home.

**...**

Merlin paced trough the corridors of the castle, lost in thought. No matter what Arthur thought -or rather what he _wanted_ Arthur to think- the sorceress' words were bothering him. There was something about them...

_A choice must be made and you must be truth to your heart, no matter how it pains you._

Oh, and he had _known_ pain, lots of it, and he would face it again if it meant to save Arthur.

He was still furiously mussing over the witch' words as he walked. That's why he didn't saw Gwen walking towards him and yelped when he felt her soft, tanned hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin!" Gwen said, frowning. "are you alright?"

"Just fine, Gwen" Merlin smiled to reassure her. "you just scared me."

"You are as jumpy as Arthur" Gwen commented, still frowning at him and scrutinizing him with her gentle gaze. "are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Perfectly."

Gwen didn't look away as he stormed off and Merlin would've felt a little guilty if it wasn't for the thoughts fighting for dominance inside his head.

"Sire?" a voice called and Merlin realized it was meant for him. He turned around to see one of the castle guards bow down at him. "The King requests your presence in the Council Chambers. It is a matter of urgency."

.

The Chambers were eerily silent. Merlin could see Arthur, glowing with his "King Stance" frowning down at his feet. And as Merlin strode down by his position at Arthur's right he could see what the King looked so grave about

A woman was kneeling at Arthur's feet. She was a skinny thing and, perhaps, her eyes had once been kind but were now full of raw hate and pain. As soon as Merlin's silent presence appeared beside the King the witch turned her eyes towards him.

"_Emrys._" she sneered. To Merlin's surprise there were tears in her eyes. "You can help me. They want to execute me, see, for something I did long ago. These druids are cruel, evil people if they think they can kill only for one mistake, even if it wasn't a mistake at all-"

Arthur watched Merlin's eyes narrowing at the witch's words and he replied gently. "we will see that justice is done"

The witch smiled. And it was such a cold, unkind smile that made Arthur felt his chest tighten at the sight.

"I had a son." she said, "He was the center of my life. You must believe me when I tell you...I never had quarrel with the druids up until...until it happened. He was attacked, you see. My son, he was just having fun and the girl- the girl killed him. She killed my son."

Arthur thought this was a sad story and he glanced at Merlin to see his reaction. If he had been concerned earlier then it was nothing compared to what he felt when he saw Merlin's face, pale as death, eyes as bright as ever, and a blank expression on his face.

"Go on." Merlin said,his voice cold and so restrained of emotion that Arthur felt his heart take pace. "_Go on_. What did you do to the druid girl?"

The woman looked up directly into Merlin's eyes before answering. "Oh, I watched her plead for mercy before me, saying that she hadn't intended it to happen. But I knew she was lying. I know those _bloody_ druids are always lying. So I cursed her. I cursed her to kill for all eternity, to live wanting blood, to cry forever. And I've never regretted what I did, not even after all this years. The druids have found me and they want to kill me but I had all the right in the world to defend myself…"

She didn't managed to finish because King Arthur let a stifle cry of "_Merlin!_" and Emrys was suddenly standing before her, looking so majestic and powerful that she had no other option but to bow. Emrys let out a shaky breath and passed his trembling hand through his eyes before asking, "Tell me her name. Was her name_ Freya_?"

The witch's eyes widened in surprise "Yes" she stammered "Yes. Her name was Freya."

And then silence was everything. For a moment, the witch thought Emrys would kill her. His eyes became two blazing golden fires and he raised his hand…but then- stopped.

The witch watched as Emrys nodded slowly, face blank, before he collapsed on his knees. Not one breath later King Arthur had already reached his Court Sorcerer's side, kneeling by him at the same time knights crowded around her.

"Merlin-" The High King said but Merlin didn't react. He kept his dark blue gaze on the witch, never once wavering, never once faltering. "Merlin!" King Arthur shook him. "talk to me, please…"

Merlin did not answer and Arthur's heart climbed to his throat, following his friend's eyes and glaring at the kneeling woman.

"_What did you do to him?_" the King snarled, years of persecuting and condemning magic coming back to him.

The witch just managed to choke out an incredulous gasp, "why would I even _want_ to hurt Emrys?"

"I don't know." King Arthur said, and when Merlin shivered and pressed one hand to his face all rationality went out the window, and only the thought of the earlier threat remained in his mind. Blood boiled in King Arthur's veins.

"Guards!" he barked. "take her away from my presence!"

The witch found herself halted upwards and dragged away to the dungeons. The last thing she saw was King Arthur taking his Advisor's face in his hands and urging him to talk with a whisper.


	3. Courage To Trust

Oh, I cannot stress enough how much whump there's going to be in here. ;) And this is a post season 3 fic, ( set in the future) which means Lancelot is alive and the round table is complete. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Courage To Trust.<strong>

When the doors closed behind the witch Arthur let out a heavy sigh. He looked at Merlin again. Arthur let each of his hands rest against each side of Merlin's face

"Merlin?" he said tentatively. He forced the boy's eyes to meet his, only two shades clearer "Merlin... please talk to me"

Merlin seemed to come out of his state when his gaze met Arthur's. He stifled a broken cry with his fist and then he was taking in shaking breaths as he sudden tears started running down his face. Not knowing what the _hell_ was going on, Arthur just pulled Merlin to his chest when the sudden outburst didn't seem to stop, running his hand across the man's back in circular motions.

Looking up he found that Percival and Gwaine were staring at him in horror, obviously taken aback by the display Merlin was making. Merlin very rarely cried, and when he did it was never publicly. It seemed that all those years of hiding had made the warlock think he had to be always composed and cheerful.

And while Arthur heard the broken sobs Merlin was blurting he thought of the possibility of a breakdown.

"Percival" he said to the knight as he held Merlin. "Go get Gaius, quickly."

As Percival hurried off Gwaine approached them. He knelt beside them and looked at Merlin, concern painted all over his face.

"Merlin, mate. It's alright; whatever that witch did to you…it's alright." he patted Merlin's back gently but that only made him shiver again. And then Merlin finally reacted, blabbering something incoherent that neither Arthur nor Gwaine could comprehend. He pressed a hand over his eyes as he shook his head and Arthur, once more, felt a ripple go through his friend's body.

It was then when the doors flew open and salvation came in, taking the form of a rushing physician.

"Merlin!" cried Gaius when he caught his ward's state. Merlin looked ever worse, if possible, his eyes red and swollen by the tears. He'd begun panting, as if every breath was a struggle and he shook so much that Arthur's whole frame shook with him.

The physician knelt besides Gwaine, not daring to touch his ward "What happened?" he asked.

Arthur motioned for Gwaine to respond. He was too busy keeping Merlin's shivers below control and he had to wrap his arms even more forcefully around his friend's light body.

"Well" Gwaine said, tousling his hair as he talked. "that evil witch was here and as soon as Merlin came she started pleading for mercy. Then Merlin said he would do justice and then the witch started telling this story about this Freya person…"

Gaius had paled considerably from the moment Gwaine said the name. "Freya? Did you just say Freya?"

"Aye?"

Gaius looked and Merlin and sighed, shaking his head "Oh, my dear boy…"

"Gaius…" Merlin suddenly stammered. Arthur looked down at his face and his stomach flipped when he saw Merlin's pleading eyes looking at the physician. "Gaius" he repeated "This is not- she was pleading _me_ for mercy Gaius...Oh, _God._..."

Gaius placed his hand on Merlin's hair carefully, almost soothingly. "I know, my boy, I know. Try to calm down, alright?"

But it was obvious that Merlin wasn't doing such a good job. He just shook his head once more, ignoring Arthur's hand on the nape of his neck and his questions. Once again, his chest tightened.

And he shivered.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Arthur asked, looking at Gaius with bright eyes.

"He's going into shock" Gaius answered. "Arthur; you should probably give him some space."

Arthur looked down when he realized that Merlin was trying to pull away, but of course, Arthur was holding him in place, making it practically impossible for him to get off.

"Merlin?" the High King called. Merlin didn't look at him as Arthur released his grip. He just stormed off, cloak billowing behind him.

"Merlin!" Arthur started to get up, fully intending to go after him but Gaius's hand on his chest stopped him.

"Not now, sire please…" Gaius said softly. "He needs to be alone."

"But…"

"Arthur, _don't insist_. Merlin needs to deal with this alone."

**...**

Merlin ran and ran, as fast as his legs could take him. He barely saw through his blurry vision where he was going but, like in so many times in his life, he found himself heading to the only place he knew he was safe.

_Avalon._

He fell to his knees when he reached it, gasping hard breaths and clutching his heavy chest with his hand. Why was it so difficult to breathe all of the sudden?

He buried his face on the soft grass as he whimpered, not caring about keeping his emotions under control anymore. He let out all his frustration, his anger…the things he had repressed when Freya had died, the things he had kept inside because Arthur could notice…

Well, there was no Arthur here now, so he might just as well let it all out.

"I don't understand Freya..." he murmured to the silent wind. Somehow, he knew she could hear him, and the water's calmness was Freya's sympathy for his situation. "Why? What is this supposed to accomplish? How is this going to help me…help _Arthur?_ I can't do this…"

The moon was out when Merlin finally finished drying his tears. He lay down on the soft, darkened grass, and curled up to a ball, watching the lake's silent movements.

Several times it occurred to him that he should be getting back to Camelot…but why now? He didn't want to face Arthur, not after the ruckus he had caused in the Council Chambers…

Merlin closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was asleep.

**...**

The King was pacing on Gaius's rooms. He was muttering furiously about servants and Court Sorcerer's when the door opened and a very weary Gaius was revealed.

"Is nearly midnight Gaius! He's not back yet…do you expect me to wait until the morning?"

Gaius sighed. He had been through this with Arthur for what seemed like the last few hours but the King would not see reason. "I already told you, Arthur" he said for the eleventh time. " Merlin needs time"

"Sadly Gaius, I agree with the princess, Merlin shouldn't be out there alone at this hours of the night." Gwaine quipped in, looking worried himself.

Gaius shot him a look that clearly said '_you are not helping'_. To Arthur he frowned. "Are you forgetting that Merlin had magic, Sire? He can defend himself"

"Merlin can have magic, Gaius, but he's still an incompetent _fool._ He can get into trouble faster than a two year old with a sharpened sword." Arthur said, exasperated. As if that thought had made up his mind he turned around and went to the door. "That's it, I'm going to look for him."

Before Gaius could do nothing, the worried King had gone out and ran through the night.

Arthur walked for a long time…he looked under bridges, in Gwen's old house and around the village. Finally, he headed to the forest.

He really didn't want to go to the forest…but only an idiot like Merlin would run away to a forest, nonetheless, where there could be more danger than in any place else. Once there, it didn't took him long to pick a trail. A pair of footprints was clearly seen through the mud and it led away to a clearing. Following them, Arthur found himself in a place that looked vaguely familiar…a _lake_.

"Oh." Arthur said softly. A few meters from him, curled up in a ball, was, undoubtedly, Merlin.

Arthur advanced by his friend's side , kneeling quietly on the ground. He peered into his once-manservant's face. Merlin was pale, and with the light of the moon his face looked almost ghost-like. He had trails of tears on his eyes, definitely new ones since what happened in the council chambers.

Merlin had been crying.

Arthur didn't know what to do. Should he wake Merlin up? Should he just leave? Should he stay with him all through the night? He definitely didn't want to do the last one; he didn't have any weapons or anything. Excalibur was home.

So, as softly as he could, he nudged Merlin with his foot. When nothing happened, Arthur kneeled closer and shook his friend's shoulder gently "Merlin? Wake up, you idiot…"

Merlin didn't even stir. His heart climbing to his throat, Arthur shook him harder "Come _on_, Merlin!"

Merlin's eyes flew open and he drew a large deep breath. He blinked for a few moments before he noticed the hand on his shoulder and found Arthur's grinning face.

"Arthur?"

"Let's have you lazy daisy!" Arthur exclaimed, shaking Merlin once more just for the sake of it. "Come on, we have to get back to Camelot before it gets even darker."

Merlin just mumbled something and closed his eyes again. Frowning, Arthur nudged him with his foot again and Merlin said weakly " Fine, fine…I'm going."

Arthur just rolled his eyes and bent down, putting one of Merlin's arms around his shoulders as Merlin squeaked in protest

"I'm not planning on staying here one minute more, and neither are you Merlin. So please do me a favor and stop being an idiot"

"Cabbage head." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur grinned "But at least I'm not walking as if I'm drunk…_what's wrong with you_ anyway?" Merlin had almost tripped over a root and Arthur had to reach out for him. "You are even clumsier lately"

"Just tired…" Merlin said, stifling a yawn

"_Right._" Arthur rolled his eyes again. "We will have a talk about running away later, Merlin"

And that was all that Merlin recollected. The rest of it was a blur…walking up the stairs with Arthur's help…Gaius's concerned face…and then…

Nothing.

.

Merlin woke up with a soft sigh. He felt tears staining his cheeks for some reason and he didn't remembered going to sleep at all. The faint light of an almost consumed candle was the only think that danced on the room.

It was then when the memories hit him, loud and harsh, and Merlin had to get a hand to his mouth so stop himself from crying out in grief.

_Oh, Freya._

"Merlin?" a too-well known voice said "are you awake?"

Merlin blinked a few times before he could focus on the coffee colored skin and soft curls "Gwen?" he blurted out in surprise.

He was surprised because he had figured Arthur would be there. Arthur would have questions…so _many_ questions…

Gwen laid a hand on her friend's forehead before smiling brightly. "Finally! You slept all through the day!"

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, he was here the whole time, ignoring his duties as King, if I might add." Gwen smiled softly "You should have seen him Merlin, he was really concerned. Anyway, Arthur had to go to another meeting with the druids so he left us in charge while he came back."

"Us?"

Suddenly a golden haired head popped from behind Gwen, smiling at Merlin with a smile not very different from the prat's "Uncle Merlin!" Amhar said, running by his side in an instant. His tiny hands reached out for Merlin's and he beamed at him. "You have to see my new sword; Dad said I could practice with you as many times as I…"

"That's enough, sweetie." Gwen interrupted him gently "Uncle Merlin is tired right now. Why don't you go outside and tell your father that Uncle Merlin is awake?"

Amhar beamed once more. "Sure do!" he said before trotting out.

Gwen sighed as he watched him go. She turned to Merlin, who was now gazing sadly at his hands.

"Merlin?" she said softly "what is it? I know something happened to you…you can tell me, you know. I'm your friend"

Merlin didn't raise his head "I know that Gwen." he shook his head slowly "I just don't know if I can tell Arthur."

"Is it that bad?"

"It's just too painful…"

Gwen eyed Merlin carefully; her friend had never been this secretive or this reclusive. After the magic was discovered Merlin had opened his heart for everyone to see. Arthur always told Gwen that Merlin's total trust in him was what made a true friend. Of course he never told Merlin that.

"Merlin" Gwen placed a hand carefully on the boy's shoulder "Arthur trusts you. Nothing you say will ever change that. You have to place the same trust in him and tell him what happened"

"You don't understand!" Merlin was exasperated, pressing both of his hands to his hair in a manic way "I am so used to protect Arthur…I can't tell him this-!"

"What are you talking about, Merlin?" Gwen said, even more confused.

Instead of answering Merlin felt his eyes drown with tears. He wiped them away quickly and shuddered when the door opened again and let cold wind in. Hurried footsteps could be heard.

"Merlin?" said a gentle voice.

Merlin looked up in surprise and he saw Lancelot there. The man was smiling warmly, still covered in dust and snow. For a few moments the warlock thought he was seeing things, Lancelot was off in the quest for the Holy Grail and he had been gone for almost a year.

_"Lancelot?"_

"The one and only" Lancelot answered as he chuckled "I just returned to find a very strange Arthur, who told me to come here immediately. He said he was off to see you but an urgent matter had presented itself."

"Oh"

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Lancelot asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder "You don't look so good."

Merlin sighed again and he turned away. Lancelot watched him closely.

"I have to go" he said quickly, tying his cape around his shoulders. Before Gwen or Lancelot could do anything he was already out, giving thanks to the cold and harsh wind for its raw nature…

Not even knowing what he was doing, Merlin advanced towards through the cold corridors of the castle. His footsteps were light, and he snapped into consciousness again when he heard someone go to him…that's when he realized that he was intending to go to the dungeons. To talk to that…_woman._

He stopped dead, heart racing. Why would he do that? Why would he ever face that woman again?

But he knew…he had to see her, had to find out why. What had happened…

"Merlin, mate!"

Merlin whipped his head around and found a grinning Gwaine, a bottle of ale gripped on his hand. The other one went around Merlin's shoulders as Gwaine beamed at him. "There you are, sleeping beauty! You gave us quite a scare! How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Merlin grinned at him. Trust Gwaine to make him feel happier.

"You know, the Princess is having major problems back there." Gwaine said, pointing towards the council chambers. "it seems that the Kingdom with a funny name, you know the one that just got a new King? Is declaring war…"

Merlin jumped in alarm "Cenred's Kingdom?"

"Yeah, that old bastard! Took them enough time to find themselves another King, huh? Well, now it seems that they want to have a little nice chat with our princess…except they'll bring weapons."

Merlin swallowed the lump he was feeling on his throat. Cenred's Kingdom declaring war…not a good thing.

Gwaine hiccuped and giggled slightly and Merlin regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just come out of the Council Chambers with a bottle of_ ale_, Gwaine?" he asked incredulously to the knight. Gwaine smiled.

"You know me, Merlin. If the princess doesn't like it he better deal with it."

And with that, he retreated to his chambers, hiccupping all the way while Merlin shook his head, amused. Gwaine would never change.

Another figure left the Council Chambers and Merlin saw a worried King Arthur on the general direction to his warlock's room. He quickly went besides him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder "Arthur."

"Merlin!" Arthur whirled around; flashing a slight grin "I see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks" Merlin frowned. Arthur's face was one of concern again. "Arthur, Gwaine just told me…did this happened suddenly or…?"

"The new King, Pelinor, has hated me for ages." he sighed heavily "He still walks under my father's shadow. He wants to make Cenred's Kingdom a magic- free place…he…"another sigh. "… wants to continue what my father started."

"It isn't your fault" Merlin said rapidly, catching with Arthur's train of thought "You shouldn't blame yourself. We'll find a way around it, Arthur, we will. Together."

Arthur smiled and clapped his friend's skinny shoulder. "Yes, we will Merlin. Together"


	4. The Horn Of War

Thank you guys, for the support. You all rock my socks! :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Horn Of War.<strong>

On the loneliness of a cell, the witch named Hilda was staring into space, still bewildered by the events that had led her there. Emrys collapsing…King Arthur madly demanding an explanation…

She did not understand. A few hours after Emrys had collapsed King Arthur appeared by her cell. He entered and knelt besides her. She did not meet his gaze.

"You're lucky" the King said, voice dangerously low. "Merlin's doing better. But you will tell me what you did to hurt him right now, sorceress"

"I don't know why Emrys reacted the way he did, My Lord." Hilda said coldly, still not meeting his gaze. "I have never hurt him purposely"

He felt King Arthur shift stonily.

"Look at me" the King demanded. When she didn't his voice got harder "I said._ Look at me._"

She did. His gaze was hard as cold glass but there was compassion in those sky- blue depths. Compassion that Hilda's bitter soul could hope to achieve. "It has something to do with the druid girl, doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't know." Hilda said sincerely. The memory of that druid girl filled her with such indescribable loathing that her hands trembled…she had killed her son…

"What happened with the druid girl?" Arthur asked, his tone harsher than before. "what did you do to her?"

"I didn't kill her, if that's what you mean." Hilda said, her tone equally harsh "I just cursed her. And she damn well deserved it…she was a-"

King Arthur put a hand up "Enough." he said. He climbed to his feet and eyed her thoughtfully, as if he didn't know what to do next. "You are going to face trial again tomorrow. And Merlin will be there. He will decide what to do with you."

And now she was sitting there, angrily munching over the King's words. It was then when a cloaked figure stopped by her cell and drew back its hood…

Hilda let out a hiss in recognition. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The visitor smiled. "Tut, tut, Hilda. Is that a way to treat your friends? I'm going to help you escape. Death awaits you at the trial tomorrow but you can come with me. On my side, you will be able to seek vengeance for the King's unjust decision."

The witch's green eyes turned avidly towards the figure as he spoke and then she said, "What will you have me do?"

**...**

"Are you sure, you're alright, Emrys?"

Merlin looked at Iseldir gratefully, and nodded. Even the druids were worrying over him now. He didn't look that bad, did he?

"I'm fine" he managed for the third time that day.

"No you're not" Iseldir said softly. He had been watching the young man carefully and was certain that he wasn't feeling very well. Emrys's eyes were cloudy with repressed thoughts and he was obviously struggling with himself.

"I can sense your distress, Emrys" he said. Merlin shot him a careful glance. "You are not alright. Perhaps you should talk to the King about it?"

Merlin let out a melancholic smile, but it was short and small, not a smile at all. He sighed. "I can't do that, Iseldir. It's…complicated."

Iseldir raised his eyebrows but said nothing. They sat in silence for a while. The wind gently blew the two man's capes, making them look like dark colored flags from the distance.

"I am not going to force you into anything, My Lord." Iseldir said respectfully.

Merlin winced. "_Stop_ calling me that. I've already told you; no matter how much power I have I'm still Merlin. No Lord, no Sire, no anything…or to you, Emrys for the matter."

Iseldir grinned widely. The humbleness and meekness of this young man was really outstanding. But it could be dangerous too. Emrys's refusal to open his heart might be even more costly than the young warlock realized.

"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts, then. Emrys" he stood up, placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder gently and turned to leave "You know whatever is troubling you can be confided with me. I am capable of understanding about loss and power, Emrys. We are _kin_, after all"

For a moment, it looked like Merlin wanted to say something. But he decided against it, doors shut behind his blue eyes and he shook his head. "There's nothing to worry about, Iseldir. I can manage"

Iseldir bowed slightly and walked out. He stood for a moment. Merlin had coughed weakly and now he was looking down with a thoughtful, yet tortured face.

Iseldir glanced at him, questions filling his mind. _Just what had Emrys been doing the two days he was missing?_

**...**

"You, Hilda of Essata, are facing trial for the crime of cursing a member of the druids without any cause. Is that true?"

Hilda eyed the scene in front of her. King Arthur was staring down at her, standing stoically on his throne. Emrys was glaring at her with a similar position. The knights were surrounding her, swords drown. And Iseldir, that annoying old fool, was advancing towards her.

"Hilda cursed a member of my clan, My Lord." he said, speaking directly to Arthur "She was an innocent nineteen year old girl. I don't doubt she was killed by the means of the enchantment. At least, now she rests in peace."

Hilda watched Emrys's eyes soften at his words. How odd.

"How do you respond to these accusations, Hilda?"

"That girl killed my _son_." Hilda glowered, spitting practically on the King's face. He flinched but it was Emrys who let out a warning growl. "She was a filthy, she was a_ hideous_ little wench that deserved what came down at her! I am grateful that she is _dead_-"

_CRASH!_

Hilda saw stars for a moment. When she could focus her eyes again she understood that she had been smashed towards the floor and Emrys…Emrys!... was glaring at her with pure hatred, eyes glowing golden darkly.

"Merlin!"

Hilda thanked the spirits for King Arthur, who had pinned Emrys's arms to his back and was trying to keep him in line ( why didn't Emrys use magic to get out of King Arthur's grasp?) . But the King didn't seem to wonder about that, tightening his hold when Emrys screamed like a wounded animal, begging him to let go, to let him finish…

"Stop Merlin!" King Arthur said, putting his arms across Emrys's thin chest. "you are not a murderer!"

That seemed to snap Emrys out of it. With a jolt he blinked at Arthur before looking at Hilda again. And his face was one of extreme…pity? Guilt? Desperation?

Hilda knew this was her opportunity. Now or never.

She chanted to the skies and saw as Emrys's face darkened in understanding. He asked King Arthur to let go and he did…

Emrys ran towards her, one had stretched out…

"NO!"

But she was already gone.

Merlin stood there, completely baffled. The smoke that had risen up when the sorceress had disappeared was still hanging on the air.

And then he heard the screams.

"Quickly! Secure the doors, she can't be far!" that was Leon.

Strong arms took hold of him and shook him. Arthur's livid face appeared on his vision.

"You _idiot_! What were you thinking, Merlin! Were you going to kill that witch? What happened to you?"

Merlin didn't respond. He looked down as he mumbled. "Tell Leon to stop. She is far away. That spell must have taken her to another village, at least"

Arthur blinked at him before he shouted at Leon "She's gone, Leon. There is no use" he turned to Merlin again " Now, you and I Merlin, are going to have a long talk on killing people and on whatever it is that is bothering you."

He took Merlin by the arm and guided him down to his chambers when a handful of his guards came screaming out for him. Arthur stopped and looked as Merlin's guilty face immediately changed into one of protective awareness.

"My Lord!" one of the guards said, panting "We are being attacked by King Pelinor! He's entering the lower town!"

Arthur sighed. He really didn't had time for this. "Tell the knights to get ready"

"My Lord" the guard continued. Merlin, by his side, straightened mightily, eyes shooting dangerous glares when he heard the screams echo down the castle "There is a whole army waiting outside, in the prairies of Asedor. The King wants war."


	5. The Game

*sings, ' The Dog's of War' under her breath. * Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Game.<br>**

Arthur didn't quite know how he'd gotten here. It was all a blur to him, really.

He was sitting outside his tent, watching silently as his knights prepared for battle. His armor was already on, courtesy of the Court Sorcerer himself. He was facing an army on an open field.

_Oh, joy._

Gwen and Amhar had been left behind, of course. They were safe on Camelot's castle, with Gaius and Elyan, whom he had given the important task to look after his sister and his prince.

On top of it all, Merlin had been acting weirdly. He was avoiding Arthur, going out in the middle of the night to do God knows what, he was paler and had dark circles under his eyes. And yes Arthur could see clearly on the hunching of his shoulders and the softness of his smile that his friend was acting as if the whole war was his fault…which _wasn't._

Arthur understood, though. It was Merlin who finally switched the reality for magical people. It was Merlin; with his annoying grin and admirable loyalty, that convinced Arthur, made him see magic under a whole new light.

And now they were paying the price for letting magic run free.

"Merlin…" he murmured when he watched his friend stroll past him and sit on the ground, clearly thinking of something else. But of what? And why was he acting so distant? After what happened in the Council Chambers, one week ago, Merlin had been so…_strange_. Gaius had warned him that he shouldn't bother the man about it and just let him alone but Arthur had other ideas. He cleared his throat and said again "Merlin?"

Merlin didn't respond and Arthur got up, smacking him gently over the head before sitting down beside him.

"_Ow_, what was that for?"

"For being so cryptic. Will you finally tell me what's going through that thick head of yours or will I have to rub it off?"

Merlin's eyes widened "What do you-"

But before he could finish, though, Arthur had gotten his neck into a headlock and was rubbing his large fist mightily into his scalp. Merlin was yelping and laughing, trying to get away.

"Will you tell me?"

"I can't! _Ow,_ Arthur, please stop, STOP, you prat!"

Arthur just continued a happy grin on his soft beard. "Not until you tell me…"

"Arthur!"

He stopped then, when he saw Leon running towards him in a hurry. Leon looked at him with fear in his honest eyes and said, "The army…they have reached us…they broke the terms of the battle! They are attacking!"

An arrow flew past him, as if to confirm his words and Arthur reflexively got Merlin behind him. Merlin let out an indignant "Arthur!" but Arthur was too worried to care. He looked around madly for Excalibur and took it on his grasp at the same time another arrow hissed it's proximity.

"Let's go, then" he said. Merlin advanced by his side, his cloak flowing behind him and already wearing a grin on his face, one solely directed to his King. Leon strode out, raising his sword as he screamed "For the King!"

"For the King!" responded more than a thousand voices, all united as one, in honor and glory of King Arthur.

With his warlock by his side, Arthur let out a mighty roar,

_"For the love of Camelot!"_

And then King Arthur charged as Merlin stayed in the highest ground, surveying the damage and doing what he could. He got a few knights out of deadly situations and his blue eyed gaze never wondered away from Arthur.

Arthur was fighting with brilliance. He was, truly, the Once and Future King fighting for his people, making amendments for his father's mistakes. But mostly, shining with his own glory.

The battle was swift and at the end they reached a truce for the day, Arthur strode back tiredly towards Merlin, who greeted him with his cheeky grin and a soft arm around his back.

"Tired, your pratness?"

"No that you would know of tiredness, idiot" Arthur had replied, smiling slightly.

**...**

Gaius was on his chambers, reading one of his many books apparently. But …no, he wasn't, not really. He was deep in thought, frowning and wondering about his ward.

Merlin had gone with Arthur to battle not many days ago and Gaius had learned that they always returned safe and sound whenever they were together. But before going this time Merlin had looked considerably worse, pale and beaten, and when he inquired about his ward's health all he received was a signature grin and a soft,

"_I'm fine Gaius._"

_"No, you're not fine"_ Gaius had said. _"Not in the slightest."_

But, as usual, Merlin had paid no heed to his words. All that Gaius could do now was hope that Arthur would notice and send Merlin back...

"Gaius?"

The old man looked around; surprised when he saw Iseldir come in. The druid stopped a few paces away from him and said seriously "I need to talk to you"

"What is it?"

Iseldir looked down and then back at Gaius "When Emrys was gone, Gaius, for those two days…do you know where he was?"

Gaius got up in alarm. "I thought he was with you!"

"No." Iseldir shook his head "King Arthur asked me if I had known anything of him for those two days…Emrys was with us druids only for a few hours then he said he would get back to Camelot"

"Camelot is only _hours_ from your camp!" Gaius said. His old heart quickened. "He couldn't have possibly been gone for two days!"

"I know. That's why I am asking you Gaius…do you know where he was?"

The physician paced through his room quickly, just like Arthur had done a week or so ago. He went back in his mind to Merlin's demeanor before he went to the druid camp. He had been distracted, but also very solemn…he had hinted about going to the borders…

Gaius closed his eyes as he murmured softly "That dear boy..."

**...**

In the contrary part of the battlefield, Pelinor was watching the battle with growing rage. He didn't like seeing himself defeated but there was little he could do, after all. Yet his plan, if executed perfectly, would gain him Camelot…and the fall of that ridiculous King Arthur.

Hilda was watching the battle. She was standing behind Pelinor, watching the events unfold with a concerned gaze. She didn't know much of battles but something told her that things weren't peachy for Pelinor.

"That, My Lady…" Hilda didn't bother to correct the man. Pelinor was big and bold with a large blond mustache and cruel eyes. He wore animal skin over his leather clothes and clearly wasn't accustomed to society "Is the last time you'll see me defeated. You see King Arthur's power rest on only one piece of the game…in that Court Sorcerer of his."

Hilda snapped her head towards him. "You mean Emrys?"

"Yes." Pelinor agreed "Emrys. He is quite powerful, isn't he?" he watched as the mentioned man pointed his hand towards the ground and King Arthur was freed from a stab in the back. The King looked upwards and smiled at his Court Sorcerer, raising Excalibur in triumph.

"The most powerful magic user to ever live, yes." Hilda agreed.

Pelinor started caressing a knife he had taken from his belt, his dirty fingers ran up and down the sharpened edge as he said, "I will personally see to King Arthur's downfall. And for that I need to destroy his two pillars. Do you know, Hilda, what his _two pillars_ are?"

Hilda shook her head mutely.

Pelinor grinned widely.

"The _sorcerer_…" he paused, looked down and took a piece of lavender cloth from his pocket. Hilda's eyes widened in understanding "…and _the Queen._"


	6. The Two Pillars

Can't believe this is already chapter six. :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Two Pillars.<strong>

A day earlier, Gwen had been laying Amhar to sleep, telling his that tale he liked so much about his father and Uncle Merlin fighting off an evil army of undead. She had smiled softly when Amhar had closed his eyes and bended to kiss him in the forehead goodnight. Then she went out, blowing the candle.

She was worrying about Arthur. Heaven knew she _always_ worried about Arthur. But this time it was different, the familiar nagging in the back of her head whenever her husband was alone had become a buzzing impossible to ignore. If she didn't know better she'd-

It was then when she suddenly felt a hand grasp her wrist and she screamed wildly, doubling over before a hand clasped itself on her mouth. Gwen felt her heart race wildly when she recognized the scent from that one time she had been drugged…

And then, nothing.

When she woke up, she was lying on a filthy looking cell, and it looked like someone had ripped a part of the sleeve of her lavender dress. She stood up shakily and demanded what was happening when this old, huge and ugly man with a big blond mustache had appeared, grinning at her with a satisfaction that made her heart stutter.

"My name is Pelinor, My Lady." the man said. " and you are my most_ esteemed_ guest."

"Why am I here?" Gwen said, and were it Camelot's throne room and not a filthy cell the man would've flinched in fear. "What do you want from me?"

"From you, My Lady?" Pelinor had looked surprised. "oh, it's not from you. We want to bring your husband to his knees…and you, My Lady, are part of the plan."

So now, Gwen was sitting down on her cell, head on her knees, thinking about Arthur and Amhar. What would Amhar think? What would Elyan think? What about Gaius?

She let out a soft groan. She would not be Arthur's doom. She would get out, even if it was the last thing she did.

**...**

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned around and saw Lancelot looking at him pointedly, his dark eyes shining with something Merlin knew to be worry. The knight advanced towards him, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "are you alright? You don't look so good."

The question spurned inside him all of the uneasiness he was feeling. Yes, staying awake had become such an ordeal...

"I'm fine." he lied.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He just clapped Merlin's back and walked towards Arthur, leaving Merlin alone to think about…

_Freya._

Merlin had found himself thinking about her a lot lately, and it tore his heart apart to know he needed to keep it a secret from Arthur, if only for Arthur's sake.

What else could he do? Tell Arthur that he had, unknowingly, killed the girl he loved? The guilt would eat him for weeks.

Still distracted with those thoughts, Merlin didn't notice when his hands grew colder or when his chest tightened forcefully and he had to cough to breathe…

But he did notice when a figure in a tattered cloak came striding down the valley. He did notice when the figure glared at him, standing still.

He tensed immediately, in alertness. A flashback from his time in the snowy woods came back to him, a tense face, and green feverish eyes over hollow cheekbones. Old tattered clothes, just like the one he was seeing now. Morgana's face danced over his eyes and he winced at the memory…

Merlin's eyes followed the woman's every movement, looking as she watched him intently. The only thing he could make out was the tall cloaked figure….

He groaned softly. If it was Morgana, she was probably trying to get to Arthur. It was funny how she still didn't knew about him being Emrys…maybe she didn't know about his magic either, which would be a relief.

Hilda was thinking of some spell that could help her lure Emrys into the trap but then he got up, rather fast and Hilda staggered back, breaking into a run.

Merlin blinked in surprise. Morgana wasn't the running away type…so that meant this had to be another person trying to hurt Arthur…without a second thought he set after her…

Hilda was appalled. She didn't even need a spell to make Emrys follow her because Emrys had done in _willingly_. She started to run faster when she was Emrys's face change from contemplative into one of pure seriousness and she could feel the light footsteps behind her….

She continued running until she was in the part of the woods that Pelinor had indicated. Emrys reached her within a second, his face a mask of power and might and he had outstretched his hand towards her…

A cold voice could be heard behind her.

"One more move, Emrys, and she dies."

Merlin looked surprised at seeing Pelinor there and then even more so when Hilda drew back her hood and he stared, somewhat disgusted, to the witch's face.

Then Pelinor stepped out of the shadows, a knife pressed to the Queen's throat. Gwen was trying weakly to get out of the man's tight grasp but she could do nothing but whimper. "Merlin!"

And Emrys's eyes lit with fear and horror as he took the sight in front of him. He slumped his shoulders in defeat.

_"Gwen."_

**...**

Arthur was pacing on his tent restlessly, a blue neckerchief clutched tightly on his hands.

After Merlin had been named Court Sorcerer and forced to leave behind that ridiculous clothes, he had given Arthur his neckerchief as a sign of his friendship and loyalty. And Arthur, with a lump on his throat had accepted it. Unknowingly to Merlin, he wore it around his wrist most of the time, or sometimes, he just had it in his pocket. It reminded him that Merlin was always near and that his friendship was ever present…if Merlin ever found out he had grown to be so sentimental…

_Merlin_

Speaking of which, the reason the King was pacing so restlessly was worry. Merlin had been missing... Merlin had been _missing_ for almost half of a day now…and he didn't know what to do.

Lancelot had tried to calm him down, saying that Merlin wasn't likely to get hurt but Arthur had just huffed at that. Leon had offered words of advice too, saying that Merlin would want him to continue the battle and stop worrying.

But Arthur worried, nonetheless.

His worry had turned into total horror when his knights found a part of Merlin's beloved green cloak on the ground, looking like it had been ripped off. But Arthur didn't allow himself to go completely mad about Merlin's disappearance when he had a battle to win.

Still…

The battle had commenced good enough but Arthur had found himself missing the silent protection of his warlock more and more. One of the enemies had actually managed to cut his arm and it hadn't been for Sir Leon's quick thinking, he would have been dead.

Where was Merlin when he needed him?

By the end of the day, Arthur had reached a decision. He would go out to find Merlin…as in now. As he was getting into his chain mail (not difficult at all, mind you, what kind of an idiot did people took his for?) with a little bit of struggling ( just because of his worrying thoughts) Lancelot stormed into the tent, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it now, Lancelot?" Arthur said tiredly, looking at his loyal knight.

The soft reprimand he was expecting didn't waver.

"You shouldn't do this, Arthur. You are our King. You have to guide men into battle tomorrow."

Arthur whirled around to face him. "Merlin's _gone_; only God knows what happened to him. I'm not going to sit around while that idiot's in danger, Lancelot!"

Lancelot looked down for a moment before meeting the King's gaze. "I will look for him"

Arthur felt an immediate sense of déjà vu as he heard those words. The situation was too similar to the dorocha one, so many years before.

"No." the High King said simply.

"Arthur…I will bring him back" Lancelot stared into his eyes, as if the solemn softness of his dark irises was a silent vow. "Promise. I won't let any harm come to him once I find him. But you must stay here and make the best of the battle."

Arthur sat down on his chair, taking his head between his hands. He sighed loudly. "You better mean what you say Lancelot. Merlin...I can't let anything happen to him"

"Merlin is my friend too, sire." Lancelot said sincerely. "and I will also fight for him to be safe. You can rest assured I will get Merlin back."

Arthur looked at him appreciatively and said in a soft whisper "Thank you, Lancelot. Now I can say what I've known for a long time…that you are the bravest and noblest of them all."

**...**

Merlin growled at Pelinor, standing protectively in front of Gwen. Maybe because of luck or maybe in light of Pelinor's plan they were both locked on the same filthy cell, much to their relief. After Merlin had seen his Queen threatened they had blindfolded him and taken them both towards what looked like dungeons.

"What do you want?" said Merlin. There was no trace of the kind physician-apprentice but only power emanating from him in waves.

"Why so fierce, little sorcerer?" Pelinor asked, "You don't look so well...Is that why you don't attack me?"

Merlin sighed at this. Perhaps it was true, perhaps his heart was beating too fast for comfort and perhaps his vision was a little off...but the only reason why he didn't use his magic was because he feared they might have done something to Gwen. Sure, she was now standing behind him, but Pelinor's quiet threats suggested otherwise. It seemed that he had, unknowingly to the beautiful Queen, done something that could hurt her.

Merlin decided to do the only thing that seemed to make sense now. Gwen was obviously just a way to lure him in, though he still was confused about Hilda's appearance. But he pushed his worrying thoughts aside and glared at Pelinor through his hood.

"Let Gwen go." Merlin demanded. "She has nothing to do with this! Is me you want."

Gwen placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"You're wrong" and for once Pelinor's filthy face expressed something similar to anger. "You're wrong, Emrys. I want you both. You are the King's forts, his pillars. The strong, kind hearted Queen, the wise, ethical warlock. Without you both Camelot will fall and King Arthur will walk in desperation for the rest of his days."


	7. To Break The King

Now, we are getting closer and closer to the whump I blabber about... :)

* * *

><p><strong>To Break The King.<strong>

Gwen had been scared multiple times in her life, but _this_ was a whole new level.

She was scared for Amhar, for Elyan, for Arthur…but right now fear for Merlin surpassed _all_ the others.

Merlin was _sick,_ there was no denying it. Besides looking fairly commanding and full of power when needed, he was coughing weakly and his breathing came out in harsh wheezes. Gwen was rubbing her hand on his friend's back, trying to make him feel better…Even though Merlin kept insisting he was fine.

"No, you're not Merlin." Gwen said softly. Merlin had been always like this, unselfish, even to the point of stupidity.

And Gwen loved him for it.

"You're not a rough, save the world kind of fellow are you?" she smiled weakly, and Merlin smiled too, thankful for the distraction and the joyful memory but her hand went quickly towards his forehead, staying there when she felt the warmth emanating from Merlin's too-pale skin. "Oh...You are shivering, Merlin…"

"Am not."

Gwen didn't argue because the door of the cell opened and Pelinor stepped in with a sly smile.

"Good day, my Queen."

Gwen didn't answer and Merlin got up, never once looking away from the man. Once again he took he stood up to his full height, putting Gwen behind him, much as Arthur had done with him a few days ago.

"What now, Pelinor?" he growled.

"I thought you wanted to know news from your great King. He was almost brought down on this battle, Emrys, one of my men managed to wound him."

Behind him, Gwen let out a startled cry. "_No!"_

Merlin had to calm down to not burst the cell open but the threat that came from him held inside all of The Emrys' pent up rage.

"I swear to you, Pelinor. If you lay a finger on Arthur _I will kill you_."

Pelinor _laughed_ at him.

"Well, I guess you will have to."

And smiling at Emrys's enraged expression he went out of the cell leaving behind a sorcerer and a Queen that were now pale with worry.

"Merlin!" Gwen said, her voice shaking with concern "what now? If Pelinor has some sort of plan…"

"…I'll have to sort it out" Merlin said softly, turning towards her and hugging her briefly. "Don't worry Gwen; I'm sure Arthur is fine. He is a great warrior after all, even if he is a complete prat." he grinned slightly and, to his amusement, Gwen grinned weakly too.

"I know." said she, "But please be careful, Merlin…you don't look very well."

Merlin was about to answer when the door went open again and two guards dragged him away from Gwen. She cried out for him and ever tried to knock one of the burly men out with her shoe but a guard grabbed her throat and Merlin stopped fighting immediately, looking at the guard wearily.

"Come, Emrys" the other two said "Someone is expecting you."

Merlin was guided into a darkened room and his wrists were brutally encircled by manacles. He could have resisted easily but a soft whisper from one of the guards about the Queen's safety stopped him. He couldn't risk Gwen at any cost.

"Now, Emrys" Pelinor's voice said from somewhere in the shadows. "Let's start the fun, shall we?"

He motioned towards another figure and Merlin felt his heart take pace when Hilda stepped in.

**...**

There was a rather tall, imposing figure walking rapidly through the white- covered forest. His face was hidden by a darkened hood although a mass of tousled gray hair could be envisioned. The figure looked around and then continued walking.

He walked until he reached a small camp. Children were playing in the snow, some casting spells to make it change and bend, some just laughing as they made snowballs and snow angels. The man smiled briefly at them before he stepped into one of the tents, looking intently at another druid in front of him.

"Well, well, Iseldir" the other druid said "what brings you here at this early hour?"

"Emrys" Iseldir breathed out. The other man's face turned into one of complete attention and seriousness.

"What's going on?"

"That's the thing._ I don't know_. Gaius mentioned something of Emrys going to the borders after he paid us visit…but the question is _why_?"

The other druid furrowed his white eyebrows "Why does that concern you?"

"Because Emrys is not alright. He looked worried…_preoccupied_"

The man besides Iseldir sighed. "His destiny is a great burden, Iseldir"

"It is" Iseldir agreed. "and I am worried that this will somehow upset the balance between the Once and Future King and Emrys"

"Their destinies are linked together, Iseldir. Nothing can disrupt that."

Iseldir narrowed his eyes and got up "That's why I said _balance_, not destiny."

"Very well" the other druid said with a slight grin "what will you do?"

Without answering, Iseldir went out of the tent and into the white snow.

**...**

A knight of Camelot rode through the forest in his horse, faster than lighting. He had followed the trail of clear footsteps and was now getting closer to what seemed like an abandoned building. Lancelot sighed heavily. Why did Merlin always got himself into these situations?

Still, he had to admit he was worried sick about his friend. The trail didn't only look like a brutal place to walk, but also like if Merlin or someone had been running…

What if he had been chased?

_Please, Merlin, be alright. _then he added, almost imagining Merlin's snicker were he there,_ Arthur will kill me if you aren't._

With another heavy sigh, Lancelot guided the horse towards the doors of the abandoned castle.

**...**

"RETREAT!"

King Arthur was shouting mightily at his knights, going back as fast as he could. He didn't understand it…the battle had turned the tide suddenly but why?

He did know the answer. It was Merlin…the idiot wasn't there and Arthur was completely worried.

_You idiot. You're not even here and you manage to ruin everything…_

As he rode back to his knights he let the feelings engulf him and he squeezed his eyes tightly.

_Merlin…don't you dare be hurt…don't you dare…_

"Arthur!"

Arthur opened his eyes and saw Gwaine looking at him, worry clear on the rough knight's face "Nothing?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing, Gwaine."

Gwaine nodded, as if he was expecting it and then said calmly. "Well, I am not sitting here waiting for news, princess, you might as well say goodbye because I am looking for my best mate."

Arthur sighed. He made his horse go faster, besides Gwaine's. The knight just kept looking ahead with determination. "Gwaine, please. I already sent Lancelot to look for him. I can't lose two of my best knights just before another battle, can I?"

Gwaine turned to him with incredulity on his dark eyes. "This is _Merlin _we're talking about, Princess!"

"You _know _I wanted to go looking for him. But I didn't because I have a duty for my Kingdom first…and you Gwaine…you've got one too."

Gwaine's eyes threw blazes at him.

"Fine." he all but growled. "But this doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Later, after everything was done, Arthur shook his head as he entered his tent. He slumped down on his chair and buried his face in his hands.

_No. it doesn't mean that I've got to be happy about it either._

**...**

Merlin looked at Hilda.

Hilda looked back.

There was so much sadness, so much deep hurt in those blue eyes that Hilda found herself backing away slightly. She still didn't know what Pelinor wanted her to do and she was slightly suspicious that it would be something really bad.

"You see this here, Emrys?" Pelinor said, bringing forth a think that looked like a pendant "It was used in the times of the old religion to show other people's minds the thoughts on your own."

He smiled at Hilda as he put the pendant around her neck "Now, Hilda" Pelinor said softly "I want you to think of you son's killer"

The reaction was instantaneous. Emrys tensed and his eyes shone with power while Hilda swallowed in grief. She was clearly remembering everything by the look on her face, which went from sadness to total loathing.

Emrys was shivering, Pelinor noted. He was shivering like an autumn leave.

.

All that Merlin could think in those moments was that he would be forced to watch how Freya got cursed. His heart would break from the pain, no doubt. But something that he didn't understand was…how did_ Pelinor_ even knew?

Pelinor, thankfully, seemed ready for his villain speech and he strode through the room, eyeing Merlin.

"I'm sure you wonder how I know, don't you,_ Merlin_?"

Merlin flinched when Pelinor used his real name.

"You see, Halig was my brother…"

_Halig_? Oh, the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter that had hurt Freya…

"…He was my brother. And one day he came home to tell me an interesting story. Want to know what it was, hmm? That a serving boy was hiding a cursed girl under the royal nose of the prince. And you know what else? That serving boy, as it turned out, was made court sorcerer years after" he smiled "I saw the potential. I chased down this witch and offered her a place by my side, as an ally. But she refused. She was still mourning her dear son…"

"What do you have against Camelot?" Merlin interrupted him. He needed to distract Pelinor.

Pelinor didn't even blink "Changing the subject, aren't we, _Merlin_? But if you want to know, I'll tell you. That boy, Arthur Pendragon, is nothing but a pretty face. He had less brains than a bird and is too damn good, too soft for everybody's liking-"

Merlin's eyes shone dangerously "Do _not_ speak of Arthur like that in _my_ presence, Pelinor"

"Ah, Emrys, what will you do? Remember that I have the Queen in my power"

Merlin bowed his head.

"Now, Merlin. We will see…"

Merlin flinched away when Pelinor approached him, the pendant in his hands…but the manacles didn't let him move at all since they were hurting his now tender wrists. He growled a warning and his eyes flashed gold dangerously but Pelinor still advanced.

"I _will _see you broken, Merlin. To break the King"

* * *

><p>A critical level of whump picks up from the next chapter. But guess what? So does the bromance! *angel chorus.*<p> 


	8. A Stranger's Memories

Please enjoy!**  
><strong>

_Captain Ozone: Thank you so much for all your reviews! :D I was smiling so hard when I read them that I think my cheeks started hurting afterwards :P Since I love every single thing you write your reviews were all really sweet and I felt really honored, so thank you! And I send you a big hug :)_

_Reading Raven019: Thanks! And here you go with Arthur finding out Gwen's been kidnapped too, I hope you like it :D_

* * *

><p><strong>A Stranger's Memories.<strong>

Gwen was pacing around the cell restlessly, a hand on her lips. She didn't know what to do, Merlin had been gone for hours and for all she knew, he could've been tortured in those moments. And then there was Arthur. Her Arthur, probably walking right into a trap that would put him in danger...

There was a guard outside the cell, obviously meant to guard her. But Gwen didn't have the strength to even think about escaping…all she could do was worry…about Merlin, and Arthur.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the guard let out a startled yelp. " Someone has entered, intruders, intruders-!" but then a gloved hand shut his mouth without a moment of hesitation "_hmphhhh!" _

Gwen jumped backwards, unsure of what to do, when Lancelot came into view.

"Lancelot!" Gwen said joyfully. She had never been so relieved to see him since that event with Hengist and the wildrens. Lancelot looked around at the mention of his name and when his eyes found Guinevere he let out a gasp.

It was clear in the creases of his handsome face that Lancelot was_ not,_ in any way shape or form, expecting to see his Queen there. He shoved the guard aside, effectively knocking him out and threw himself to the bars of the cell.

"_Gwen?"_

"It's me" she confirmed quietly. "Lancelot, how did you know…?"

"I didn't." Lancelot said, still looking surprised as he struggled to open the cell. "I was looking for Merlin."

Gwen's smile quickly fell as she remembered her friend "_Merlin."_ her voice was high pitched as she remembered the reasons for her concern. "He can be tortured right now, Lancelot! Go on, go look for him!"

Lancelot looked at her with sadness in his dark eyes. He _needed_ to find Merlin but he _needed_ to see Gwen safe too. shaking his head, he said softly "I'll get you to Arthur first, Gwen, I'll-"

"No! Lancelot _please_! Merlin can be in trouble…"

Lancelot finally managed to open the cell and stepped inside, hugging his Queen tightly before grasping her shoulders. "I need to know you'll be safe. Please, Gwen…"

The Queen of Camelot glared at him."Lancelot, I am not leaving Merlin behind. You don't understand. He is not alright…he is…"

But she never got to finish her sentence because four more brutal looking guards appeared, apparently warned by the one that was not-so-knocked-out. They quickly forced them both to their knees and Pelinor himself appeared above them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sir Lancelot…I had a feeling you'll show up sooner or later."

"Pelinor!" Lancelot's face was one of pure betrayal and rage "What are you-?"

"Yes, yes, Sir Lancelot, I know. You are here to rescue the sorcerer, are you not? Very well, I'll take you two to him, there's something you need to see."

**...**

Merlin felt extremely lucky. Just when he thought Pelinor would get that thing on his neck a guard appeared, panting, and said there were intruders. Pelinor had run off, not after giving him a warning growl and Merlin just stood there, all alone…with Hilda.

Hilda didn't look guilty. She looked totally infuriated. The look in her eyes, faraway and hurt, told Merlin she was still thinking about her son. And Merlin stood there, silently wishing that Hilda would just_ stop_ looking at him and go away…he didn't want to see her face. He didn't want to be reminded of Freya.

"Why do you hate me, Emrys?" Hilda said with a quivering voice.

Merlin raised his weary head and tried to focus his eyes. Why was he so tired?

"I do not…_hate_ you." he said softly but his voice shook slightly. That was not true. He wanted to see Hilda dead, _oh_, how he wanted it. "What you did, Hilda, to the druid girl…that's what bothers me."

"Why?" the old woman whispered. "You don't know what she did to my son."

Merlin sighed, closing his eyes so the room would stop spinning. "True. But I knew the druid girl. She was my friend. She suffered from her curse and she died because of it…"

"Good." Hilda snapped wildly.

Merlin shook his head sadly as his mind instantly reeled back so that he was seeing Morgana's face, the wild gleam on her eyes as she repeated the exact same phrase.

_'Women and children are dying. The city will fall!'_

_'Good!'  
><em>

"No." Merlin said gently, opening his eyes and forcing his way back from his memories. "no, it was not good. She was innocent. She told me she never meant to hurt your son and she regretted it. She always did…"

Hilda let her guard go down. She listened, against her will, to Emrys's soft voice as he explained the story from his point of view. And tears sprung in her eyes…she was sorry…not for the druid girl but for Emrys. Emrys was crying, suffering in front of her, pale and shivering, his wrists full of broken skin for that brutal manacles…_and it was her fault._

Believe it or not, Hilda used to be a druid, if not in blood, then in bond. Long ago, she had the privileges of the druid people, including those in which they shared stories and prophecies about Emrys, about his wisdom and kindness…

And now, seeing Emrys, broken, crying, in pain in front of her…it just broke her heart.

"Emrys" Hilda called softly. Emrys looked into her eyes with those wise blue ones and Hilda let out the question that had bothered her all this time "why didn't you kill me?"

Merlin sighed. "Is never wise to end a life. I've always killed when I have to. But with you…as much as I wanted revenge I know that you acted out of pain and desperation. I don't hate you, Hilda…I only wish you had done things differently."

Hilda felt tears run down her face. Emrys, this wise young man, was everything she had imagined and more. He was actually forgiving her for cursing what seemed to be the love of his life. And look where she had gotten him.

"Emrys" Hilda whispered, truly stricken "I'm…" '_sorry'_ she was about to say…when the door opened.

"Merlin!"

A handsome looking knight entered, followed by a weary Queen. They both fell to their knees, forced by Pelinor's guards as Merlin stared in horror and surprise.

"Lancelot?" he said, looking into the man's eyes as well as he could without hurting his hands "what are _you_ doing here?"

"Arthur sent me to find you." Lancelot answered, flashing a smile for his old friend. "How are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Merlin said before coughing weakly. He grinned sheepishly at Lancelot's raised eyebrow.

"It's time, Emrys." Pelinor said, advancing towards him with the pendant on his rough hands. Merlin's eyes flashed dangerously but he restrained himself when one of the the false king's men pressed a knife to Lancelot's throat. "You will see…"

"Don't _touch_ him!" Lancelot snarled, trying to break away. "Pelinor! If something happens to him King Arthur will kill you personally! Think of what you are doing!"

Pelinor's horrible face contorted into a despicable smile. "That's exactly what I want, Sir Lancelot. For King Arthur to come and find me…unprotected."

Hilda stared in horror, unable to do anything, as Emrys received the pendant and his eyes turned faraway, distant, and hazed with pain.

A cry resounded through the corridors of the abandoned castle as a warlock shook with the force of memories that weren't his.

**...**

"Sire!"

Arthur snapped his head upwards. Leon looked at him with a look in his eyes he had never seen before but it warned of imminent danger and pain. The King stood up, his heart suddenly on his throat.

"Leon is something wrong?" a horrible suspicion began forming in his head and he wished with all his heart that it was not true. "Is Merlin…"

"No sire." said Leon and, for a moment, it looked as if he was going to be sick. "Lancelot has not returned yet but-but Elyan is here"

Arthur's eyebrows raised in bewilderment. _Elyan?_ What was Elyan doing here? Before he could jump to the logic conclusion, the conclusion that his mind didn't _dare_ to accept, Elyan stepped into the tent. He looked weary, tired and worried, as someone that has been through much in too little time.

"Sire!" he said, and bowed. "Arthur, I'm sorry I am harbinger of bad news. But a few days ago…Gwen was taken, kidnapped as it seems…"

King Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

"_WHAT?_" he roared. His face contorted into pure rage "How could you let something like this happen, Elyan! I trusted you; I put you to guard her just because I trusted you would be as protective of her as I myself would have been! How could you…?"

"Sire!" Elyan interrupted, head humbly bowed. "I am sorry, you are right. It was night and Gwen told me she would put Amhar to sleep before going to bed…sincerely, I was too naive." his voice broke. "I trusted she would be alright and…"

"And she was _kidnapped_!" Arthur finished for him, slamming his fist in the table "How could this _happen_!"

Not waiting for an answer the High King began pacing around, hands clenched in fists. First Merlin, now _Gwen_. What the _hell_ was going on? His world was crumbling apart at the seams.

He slammed his fist to the table again and bowed his head. His boiling blood practically begged him to punch Elyan right now but a little voice of reason that sounded oddly like Merlin told him that he should restrain before he did something he regretted. So instead, he placed a hand on the crook of his nose and said; eyes closed. "what about my son, Elyan?"

Elyan, who had exchanged meaningful glances with Leon while Arthur paced, looked at him with weariness and guilt again. "He's alright My Lord. I left him guarded with the most loyal guards and knights and Gaius, with strict orders that no one should leave his room. Now, I would like to return to him and guard him if I might…Arthur, I am _so sorry_…I will do whatever is in my power to find her…"

Arthur shook his head, eyes still closed. "Elyan, you may go. I will find Guinevere, I'll…just make sure Amhar is safe"

Elyan advanced a few steps, guilt in his dark eyes. "Arthur I…"

But the High King held up a hand. "Please Elyan. _Just_ go."

So Elyan had marched out, his head bowed and set to Camelot right away as King Arthur buried his face in his hands. Pelinor had finally accomplished what he wished. King Arthur's two pillars were gone and the King was crumbling dangerously.

**...**

Merlin could barely breathe, he was hurting all over. His head was flashing with images that weren't his…

"_You just killed my son! My only son!"_

"_No please, I-I didn't mean to…"_

"Merlin?" It was Lancelot's voice "Merlin! Answer me!"

Merlin tried to answer him, he really did. But all he managed was a choking sound and his eyes flew open staring at the knight's frightened face. Without warning, the pain got much stronger and Merlin shut his eyes to try and force away the pain.

"Merlin!"

"_You will pay, you filthy druid! You will pay!_

The memories being forced inside him, Freya's pleas...it all burned his soul. It was as if his bones were trying to crawl up through his skin and his eyelids, as if they were made of lead, could not open again. He could feel Lancelot struggle and Gwen gasping…but he didn't have the strength to even open his eyes…

"Merlin!" it was Gwen. "Please, stop it Pelinor! You're _killing_ him!

"You're wrong, your Highness. I'm breaking him. I'm shattering Emrys's heart to little pieces…"

"_You stupid little girl! You should have known better than to murder my son! I will make your life a living hell!"_

"_No! Please, I was trying to protect myself! You have to understand!"_

"You _bastard_! Arthur will make you pay for this!" This was Lancelot's voice. The gentle knight had never sounded so angry.

He could hear Pelinor's voice, hoarse with excitement, somewhere at his side "That's exactly what I intend him to do…Sir Lancelot…"

"_You shall be a beast for the rest of your life. A blood thirsty animal that will never…ever….stop killing."_

"_PLEASE!"_

Merlin sucked in a raspy breath and his eyes flew open. He managed to stare at Lancelot and Gwen's horrified faces for what seemed like seconds. Then, once again, the pain barreled in, and he wondered distantly if this is how Uther's victims felt as they were burned...

"Merlin? Stay awake, Merlin!"

"Merlin_ please_..!"

His body frizzled with power and then…

He was floating…_through the white..._

_**...**  
><em>

Lancelot stared in horror at Merlin's screaming form. The warlock's blue eyes were snapped open, staring faraway and hazed over. The screams were heartbreaking, it was as if Merlin was watching his worst fears realize before his eyes. By his side, Gwen was rasping little gasping breaths, trying the best she could to escape from the guard's tight grasp and run to her friend.

"You bastard! Arthur will make you pay for this!" He screamed, rage burning his every word.

To his surprise, Pelinor just grinned.

"That's exactly what I intend him to do…Sir Lancelot…"

Gwen, by his side, cried out in disbelief and struggled even harder with her bounds, even though the guards behind her just tightened their grip.

Then, out of thin air, silence enveloped them all.

Lancelot turned his eyes towards Merlin, fear clutching his heart when he saw his friend was looking at them, just for a few seconds.

And then, slowly, Merlin's eyes slipped closed.

"Merlin?" he cried, struggling against the guards even harder "Stay awake, Merlin!"

"Merlin, please..!" Gwen sobbed by his side.

Merlin just collapsed to the ground, the manacles shaking brutally as he did so. He was taking deep, panting breaths and coughing weakly. His eyes, _tormented_ blue eyes, turned towards Pelinor…

_And they flashed gold._

With a mighty roar Merlin sprung to his feet and Pelinor, never once thinking that Emrys could defy Uther's bindings, crashed against the rock walls. The pendant flew from the warlock's neck, still clasped in Pelinor's greedy hands. Lancelot quickly turned around, knocking the guards out with his fists, who were still open-mouthed watching Merlin's display of power. He took Gwen's hand and ran towards Merlin.

Merlin's eyes stopped glowing and he crumbled to the ground with a weak cough. Lancelot and Gwen reached him in a second, trying to bring their friend to his senses.

"Merlin?" Lancelot called, putting a hand on his shoulder "Merlin, come on, I'll get you out of here…"

"No Lancelot." Merlin said, "The manacles…they are enchanted…you can't open them…and there's no time for it now."

"But-"

The mighty Emrys surfaced again and Merlin's tone became almost an order as he spoke. "No. Take Gwen and run, get out of here. Warn Arthur about Pelinor…I'll get myself free, just go."

"We will not leave you, Merlin." Gwen said firmly, but her voice shook slightly as she took in the paleness of Merlin's skin.

Merlin chuckled. "You don't have a choice Gwen. Go, before Pelinor comes around…"

"Merlin…"

"GO!"

And Lancelot truly felt like he had no choice. He took Gwen's arm and ran, ran as fast as he could…towards Arthur's camp.

When Gwen and Lancelot reached the red royal tent, they sighed heavily in relief. They slammed into the tent but there was no Arthur…there was only one knight, pacing restlessly through the tent, stroking his golden beard with a concerned look on his face.

Leon looked around; sword in hand when he heard them and his eyes went wide when he saw Gwen and Lancelot, both looking as if they had been running.

"Gwen!" Leon gasped, taking in Gwen's apparently unharmed form. "You are alright!"

"Of course I'm alright, Leon." Gwen said, a little out of breath. She straightened to her full height and said "Where is Arthur?"

"He went off to battle my Lady…he was really worried about you…"

Lancelot sighed, just what they needed now…

But he regained his composure and looked into his fellow knight of the Round Table's eyes while he said frantically,

"Leon, we have a problem…it was Pelinor who got Merlin and Guinevere…Pelinor isn't going to put an honorable fight…he will try to kill Arthur at his first chance."

"What do you mean?" Leon's face was once of total concern as he eyed Lancelot. "_Where's Merlin?_"

"We were forced to leave him behind." Gwen said softly. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes but she decided against it, instead shaking her head and pursing her lips, taking strength on the fact that Arthur and Merlin needed them now.

"I'm getting the knights…" Leon said, jogging out of the tent. "Lancelot, get ready we're riding as quickly as we can."


	9. Crumble And Sway

RED ALERT OF WHUMP._  
><em>

_Captain Ozone: Oh, I didn't even know I had it disabled! :p silly me. And thanks again! :D * another big hug* yeah, Hilda is kind of a super MAJOR part of this story, and I'm really excited about it! Writing the Freya part was hard, though, since we don't really know what happened :)_

_Shewolf 24: I'm glad you are enjoying it so much :D hope that you continue to like it :)_

_FireChildSlytherin5: Wow, I feel really happy that you like it! And I know, right? What's a good story without some Merlin whump? :p enjoy it :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Crumble And Sway.<strong>

Arthur had been battling Pelinor's forces for a while now but he still didn't understand what the King was trying to accomplish. All his strategies made no sense, they left territory unprotected and it was as if he even wasn't attacking.

Sighing, he left his horse tied to a tree and went to a little stream of water, washing his face with content. After the battle, Arthur had been searching nearby for any sign of Guinevere or just something to tell him that she was alright. He suspected they would demand a ransom eventually.

But the trees were free from ransoming notes or signs of a struggle. There was nothing, and Arthur didn't know how to continue…if he only had Merlin here….

He felt his throat close painfully. _Lancelot better keep his promise and bring him back rapidly. _was everything that his mind could coherently think. He took Excalibur out of the ground beside him and prepared to go back to camp but something on the other side of the stream made him stop.

It was a trail. A trail of footsteps that he was sure wasn't there before.

"King Arthur?"

Arthur looked up and immediately wielded Excalibur before him when he realized it was one of Pelinor's knights. The young man seemed really scared as he raised his trembling hands up in submission.

"I've come in peace with a message from my King!" he said, stammering slightly.

Arthur sighed and put down his sword. "Alright, what is it?"

"My King says that he wants to discuss an arrangement with you. An arrangement that would end the war."

The young knight noticed King Arthur's eyes grew hopeful as Pelinor supposed they would. He had such a bland heart, always looking to save lives.

"Go on." he said urgently to the boy.

"He says-" the young serving boy gulped "-that you must meet him in the castle just across that river, you see? He's already prepared the terms of the agreement"

Arthur nodded and climbed to his horse, gesturing for the boy to go. He spurned the horse towards the abandoned castle with a large whistle.

.

The castle was dark, and it looked empty but Arthur just shrugged it off. The thought of ending a war that was obviously provoking many casualties on both sides urged him to keep going. He entered the throne room, which was as empty as a desert during a dust storm. His gaze wondered around. There was a dust covered throne, empty sits all around a large rectangular table. He smiled, thinking of the nontraditional and yet so very perfect Round Table back home.

The place seemed to be abandoned. No one had even walked _in_.

Growing suspicious, The King directed his gaze further, finding out that there was a note lying on the floor in front of him.

…_What?_

Carefully, he began circling the area, eyes narrowed for any out-of-line activity. He reached the note and his hands started shaking when he read it.

_To take down a King_

_A price must be paid_

_The forts of his soul_

_Must crumble and sway_

_You, Once and Future King_

_Must take down the path_

_That is illuminated before you_

_Before it's too late._

Arthur sucked a breath. What kind of disgusting joke was this? What kind of bad poetry….

His eyes danced again over the words two pillars...

_Oh._

Merlin. Guinevere.

His two supportive, must trusted and loved_ friends_.

_Oh._

_Oh, no._

He looked forwards and saw a long corridor, illuminated by torchlight, which flickered left.

Crushing the note in his gloved hand King Arthur went ahead, never once looking back.

Behind him, a wall of stone fell down with a hollow sound.

**...**

Iseldir was riding through the snow in a black stallion. The horse's black legs contrasted against the white snow with elegance as it trotted gracefully towards the borders of Camelot.

Iseldir spurred the horse so it would go faster when he spotted what he thought he would see. Two more black horses, tied up on the stables. One boring the crest of the dark days in Camelot, the red Rowan Tree over a black background.

Iseldir sighed softly. He guided his horse towards the others and jumped off, eventually sliding through Cenred's castle walls without being detected. He drew forth his hood and continued, looking around wearily with his pale eyes. There was no sign that anyone had seen him, so, with renewed hope, the druid continued his silent walk towards the throne room.

Once there, he peered carefully through one of the doors. Pelinor seemed to be a greatly fond of animal skin. There was animal skin everywhere, and the mere presence of it seemed to drown the chambers with the stench death and sorrow.

That's when he saw a silent figure, pacing restlessly through the dark room. Hollow cheeks beneath empty green eyes, tousled black hair.

Iseldir nodded to himself. This was the reason why Emrys was so jumpy then. The witch had founded herself a new ally, and a powerful king at that. The only question was… _Why_ did Pelinor hated magic, then?

Maybe he didn't. Maybe it was all a way to make Arthur Pendragon oblivious over his reasons for hating Camelot. But Emrys had obviously seen something was wrong and had followed the witch…

For two days he was missing…doing exactly the same thing Iseldir was doing right now.

**...**

Merlin sucked a deep breath when Pelinor finally regained consciousness. The man looked around, trying to understand what had happened. The bounds that tied Gwen and Lancelot where on the floor and the guards were starting to wake up, still groggy from Lancelot's fists.

"You…" Pelinor whispered, advancing towards Merlin with a raised hand. "You…."

"Yes, Pelinor, me. Did your little plan failed? Believe me, there is no way I would let you hurt Gwen. So it's only you and me now, huh?"

Merlin was talking with as much confidence as he could muster but his lungs ached so much that he was actually bluffing. Pelinor seemed to notice that also. He advanced towards Merlin and gave a firm twist to the handcuffs with his meaty hands.

Merlin felt as if his skin was being torn open and he screamed, immediately breaking into coughing after.

"Not so thought after all, are we Emrys? Why didn't you free yourself?" Pelinor hissed, looking into Merlin's eyes firmly. He gave other tug to the manacles and Merlin moaned in pain, falling to his knees. "You know what? I was actually planning on letting you live. Pity. Guess your little King will need prove now, won't he? Here's what I'm going to do. I will kill you, and then, I will watch the King crumble down before my eyes. That's enough for Camelot's downfall, isn't it?"

Merlin had had enough. Not only was Pelinor a disgraceful human being, he was full of hate and loathing. And worse of all, Merlin _knew_ that if he was killed Arthur would go out of his mind. He couldn't let that happen.

Before he could look into Pelinor's eyes and cast an enchantment the man gave another tug to the handcuffs and crashed Merlin's head to the wall he was being chained on.

Merlin slid down to the floor with a whimper.

**...**

Iseldir decided he had everything he needed. The witch was allied with the King and that explained a lot of things, although not all of it.

Why would Emrys _not_ tell King Arthur? It didn't make any sense. And the most pressing question of them all, what were the witch and Pelinor planning on doing?

The druid pulled the hood further down and prepared to go back, but as he did so - be it luck or destiny- the witch raised her head, as if sensing another presence in the room.

Green, empty eyes locked with deep clear blue ones.

Before Iseldir could do anything the witch had him. She conjured magical chains that tightened around him like a deathly snake.

"Well, well well…." She said slowly. "what do we have here? A druid? What a pleasant surprise. I'm sure King Arthur would like this, wouldn't he? He's now fond of druids too."

Iseldir looked into her eyes and said, "Morgana."

Morgana smiled. "I'm sure you were spying for him, weren't you? It doesn't matter. You'll be able to tell him everything when you see him again, in a few weeks' time. I'm giving my dear brother a pleasant surprise."

**...**

_"Emrys!"_

Merlin blinked his eyes open and immediately moaned. Too bright, the light was too bright. Someone was calling his name…

_"Emrys!"_

He managed to focus and saw Hilda's face a few centimeters from his. Her scarred face was filled with concern.

"Hilda?" he managed.

The witch smiled a toothy grin.

"For a moment there, I thought he had managed to kill you with that blow in the head" she said.

Merlin blinked once more. His eyes were adjusting to his surroundings…he was still on the floor, barely able to move and Hilda was hovering over him, watching him carefully.

"What happened?"

"Pelinor went out in a rush, not after making me promise I would watch over you. It seems that your King has finally reached the trap."

Merlin's heart quickened with the familiar sensation of dread he had every time the prat was in trouble. A sensation he should be accustomed by now, but until that day, adrenaline and fear rushed through his blood stream and he wasn't able to stop it.

_"Arthur."_ he croaked and the name lightened inside his soul.

Hilda nodded. "Before he went out, he took a strand of your hair. I have no doubt he wants to show it to your King since the Queen is no longer in his power"

Merlin breathed out. This wasn't good. And the headache he was having wasn't helping with the matter either.

"Why did you wake me?" He asked tiredly.

Hilda twisted her hands guiltily. She looked uncomfortable and kept glancing around but at last she said "Because you've shown me, Emrys, to have faith in your destiny. I- I stopped believing in the prophecies long ago and even more so when- when my son was killed. But you, Emrys, have shown me mercy despite everything I've done. I do believe that you can change the future of this land…and if it is in my hands to help you, I'll do so honorably."

Merlin smiled, a smile so true and warm that Hilda felt her heart beat faster in spite of herself. She blushed and looked down, placing her hands over Merlin's manacles and saying softly,

"_Abricaþ benda"_


	10. Come For You

Halfway done now, guys! :D

* * *

><p><em>"You are the only friend I have and I couldn't bear to lose you."<em>

_- King Arthur_

_How can I admit that I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?"_

_-King Arthur_

* * *

><p><strong>Come For You.<strong>

Arthur's breathing hitched when he emerged in what seemed like a dust-covered chamber. It was poorly illuminated with long candles that looked like white bones floating in the dark. His hand clutched Excalibur tightly, and the Golden King's heart quickened when he thought about his absent warlock. If _anything_ had happened to him….

And Guinevere. God, Arthur didn't even dare to_ think_ about her. If Merlin in peril made his heart burn in his chest then he took a little consolation on the fact that the man was an all powerful warlock. But with Guinevere, he had no reassurances...

It would come as no surprise to know that King Arthur's Pendragon blood was boiling when he stepped further into the mysterious chambers. If anyone had suddenly appeared and said, '_I've hurt Merlin_' or _'I've hurt Guinevere'_ their deaths would've been so very painful that they would've pleaded for mercy. But the man who presented itself, was not was Arthur was waiting for at all.

He was sure he had seen this man somewhere before. It immediately came to his mind a moment after, with a flashback of Merlin about to be punched while he cowered in a chair…

That bounty hunter...and the name came to his mind a second after, drilled inside him with his father's insistence.

_ Halig._

And then, another more recent memory hit him, and he sucked a breath, eyes widening in realization. The man also looked strangely like someone he had only caught a glimpse of before…

"Hello, Arthur Pendragon" the man said casually. "My name is Pelinor"

Yes. Pelinor. The newly crowned_ king._

Arthur straightened his face, narrowed his eyes and said gravely. "King Pelinor. What's going on? Where is the treaty you wished to show me?"

Pelinor smiled with his uneven teeth. His hands united behind his back, and he advanced a few steps. "Oh, so you haven't seen it then? Strange. I swear I see it in your hand, King Arthur."

Arthur looked down, surprised, and found that he was still clutching the "poem" ( if such thing could be called that) in his fist.

"Where is my wife?" he demanded, the veins of his throat expanding in rage. "where's Guinevere?"

To his horror Pelinor chuckled softly. "Well, I didn't expected this. You might be more worried about _this_ than of your wife, King Arthur."

And he tossed two items to the floor, to which Arthur stared, wide eyed. A tattered part of a green cloak, covered in blood, and a piece of unruly raven hair.

Arthur felt his heart quicken painfully on his chest, almost trying to make his way out of his ribcage. He forced his throat to swallow the burning scream that was rising from his lungs.

So when his voice did come out, it was soft and low. "..._Merlin."_

The rational part of his brain warned him that Merlin couldn't be hurt too badly because, one way or another he would've _known._...the bond between him and his warlock always surfaced when one of them was in peril, and so Arthur would've felt it - he'd felt it before, his soul aching inside his heart- if Merlin, the other side of the coin, was in danger...

Yet his rage was cursing throughout his blood like never before and rationality soon was forgotten.

" If you hurt him. ..What did you do to him?"

"Oh" Pelinor chuckled again. "What didn't I do to him? I made him beg for his sad life. I made him cry blood, I made him feel the horror of the darkest memories, I made him see the empty depths of death before bringing him back-"

_"ENOUGH!"_

Pelinor looked up at the young King in surprise. Arthur was clutching his head in his large hands, closing his eyes and pursing his lips as if he was trying to stop himself from breaking. A slow smile crept to the false king's lips. This was going on better than he anticipated.

"I think you would've liked to see him." he continued. He was playing the only card he had, the sorcerer; since the Queen was long gone. "He has been _dying _to see you..."

Meeting Arthur's enraged and pained gaze, he smiled cruelly. Now, all he needed to do was getting the boy there and kill him before the King's eyes…

But he didn't expect Arthur to cry out and whirl Excalibur towards him on a fast blur. Pelinor reacted from pure instinct. His muscular, strong arm buried itself on the King's chest, effectively giving him a brutal hit. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, and he gasped loudly.

The sword clattered when it fell down from Arthur's hands. King Arthur felt to his knees, one arm across his broken ribs as he stifled a cry of pain and rage. Pelinor advanced towards him, pushing him backwards, and Arthur felt onto the floor on his back with a grunt. One arm still across his ribs, he tried to sooth his breathing. He had to get out of there and get to Merlin before-

"Aren't you quick, little King?" Pelinor said. He picked up Excalibur from the floor and raised it above his head, preparing to give the fatal blow.

Arthur looked upwards to Pelinor's face. So this was it. This would be his death. Not in battle, not in his canopy bed, surrounded by people he loved. But in the hands of a coward.

"_Where is Emrys to save you now, King Arthur, hmm_?"

Arthur felt fear and rage grab his chest. The sword that Merlin had made for him stood, deadly and powerful, upon his chest. "I swear…if you did anything to him. I _will_ kill you."

Pelinor just smiled, _smiled_! And said, "Oh…and your Queen? She's gone, also. But hers was a much quicker death I would say…"

Arthur sucked in a breath, feeling tears on his eyes…

No. Guinevere dead. _No._

His eyes closed and tears ran out, slowly going down his cheeks and dripping on the floor "You bastard" he screamed in rage,newly open blue eyes dilated in sorrow. "You_ bastard_!"

"Now, now, Arthur, we don't want any more broken ribs, do we?" Pelinor placed a boot on Arthur's chest and the King stifled a cry of pain.

"….I'll k-kill you" the High King hissed.

Pelinor looked unmoved by this. "You've already threatened to kill me 2 times in the time we've been here, My Lord, I can see now these are empty threats."

He pressed down harder and Arthur cried out in pain.

Merlin…_dead_. Guinevere…._dead_, also. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't _take _it.

"Then kill me" the Once and Future King said in a whisper. "kill me now you coward. You've taken everything away from me…why don't you _just_ kill me?"

Pelinor bended down until his ugly face was inches from Arthur's. The younger King let out a stifle scream when he felt Pelinor's fist connect with his chest once more "Because that's not my plan." Pelinor said slowly. His lips curled up in a hideous smile "All I wanted was to break you, Arthur Pendragon. And it seems I've managed to do that."

"_Stop._"

Arthur's eyes widened, and he saw, surprised, how Pelinor's got bigger also. The young King's heart leaped at that voice. A voice that had become his constant, a voice that he would recognize were he in the mouth of hell. A voice that- should it ever be silent- he would forever miss with every fiber of his being.

…but it _couldn't_ be, could it?

He turned his head around, hope singing on his chest, and saw Merlin, _his_ friend,_ his_ warlock, standing there, the green cloak over his shoulders, hiding his face and body.

"_Stop._" Merlin repeated and Arthur let out a joyful, surprised, and relieved cry of, _"Merlin!"_

Merlin flashed a small grin for his King and then he was solemn again. He advanced towards Pelinor who still tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

"How did you…?" the man said, in a loss for words. His face had turned white with fear. "How did you- how did you escaped?"

Merlin shrugged. "Have you forgotten? I told you that if you touched him I would _kill_ you. I'm here to fulfill that promise."

Pelinor sucked in a breath and backed away, letting Arthur free in the process. Arthur groaned in pain and tried to get up but Merlin's gentle hand on his shoulder didn't let him. The King grabbed Merlin's wrist urgently and, oblivious as ever, he didn't notice when the warlock shuddered in pain

"I thought you were dead…" Arthur said in a small whisper. The fear and sorrow he had felt had vanished so quickly since he had seen Merlin that even the ache in his ribs had diminished a little.

Merlin smiled softly at him, immeasurable affection and an unspoken vow shining deep in his blue eyes. "You know I'd never leave you alone Arthur"

Arthur sighed, gratitude overflowing his senses. But then another cold wave of fear gripped his heart.

"_Guinevere?"_ he asked urgently.

"She's fine, Lancelot's with her."

Arthur smiled; truly smiled and let his head go backwards, closing his eyes tightly. He'd understood, through the years, that in this type of situation, Merlin had the control.

…The pain in his ribs, after the initial adrenaline, was getting_ really_ bad…

Pelinor watched, eyes dilated in fear, as Merlin advanced towards him. The warlock looked positively murderous. "Emrys, please! please grant me mercy…!"

Pelinor let out a gasp when Merlin's poised fingers extended towards him and forced him to his knees. "I'm sorry, Pelinor. You've let all your opportunities go. I can't let you live after what you did to Arthur."

From his position on his knees, Pelinor could see King Arthur let out a gasp of surprise.

Whatever it was, Arthur wasn't expecting this. He knew that Merlin had killed in the past, but no when he could avoid it, and certainly not _in front_ of Arthur. This wasn't Merlin. Merlin would not kill…

Merlin's mind was reeling. He wanted to kill Pelinor, wanted to see his blood flow through the floor. He wanted to feel the King's life like a bird in his hands, wanted to look on as Pelinor died….

But this wasn't him. This was some stranger who had taken his place, a stranger born of grief, adrenaline and sorrow…

"_PLEASE!"_

"_You'll pay, filthy druid…!"_

He watched, inexorable, as Halig's brother closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the ultimate blow when…

"Merlin."

Arthur...Arthur and only Arthur could reach so deep into his heart and soften his soul. His King's voice resounded through the silent chambers as he tried to get up again but stopped when it was obvious he wouldn't make it. Yet his soft plea did not waver and the Emrys' heart shook with it. "Merlin stop. You are not a murderer."

Pelinor saw Emrys's eyes flash dangerously once more before they became dull and painful. It seemed like if, with simple words, the King had broken all the determination and fury he had seen on the warlock's face. Merlin let his hand drop by his side and advanced towards Pelinor menacingly.

"You'll spend the rest of your days rotting away in a cell, you pathetic excuse for a King!"

Pelinor gasped a breath. He heard King Arthur chuckle slightly from behind Emrys before he collapsed back to the ground, eyes rolling to the back of his head with a groan of pain. Emrys stopped, as if he'd felt his friend's distress, threw him one last menacing glance, and ran towards his King, crouching behind him and calling his name frantically.

Pelinor could only hope his deed was done, and that, by some miracle, Arthur Pendragon was done for.

* * *

><p>The title of this chapter is a reference to <em>'I'll Come For You<em>' by Nickleback. The lyrics are very fitting. :)

Love,

Ocean.


	11. The Fall

_WARNING_: heavy bromance, whump, and angst ahead. After Camlann I wanted to stop writing this kind of heavy stuff for a while but...the story needed it, so, here it goes :)

_Captain Ozone: Lol, yeah, I hope with this long chappie you can forgive me ;)...Oh, and ReadingRaven09, I explained what was going on with Iseldir on the last few paragraphs :) hope that you can understand it now! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fall.<strong>

It was blessedly familiar, the touch of that particular warm hand on his shoulder and the firm shakes that were meant to wake him up. For a moment Arthur thought himself back when he was a prince and he absentmindedly decided he would have to hurl something at the idiot.

"Arthur, _Arthur!_ Come on, you cabbage head!"

_Merlin._

That's when reality came crashing down and he realized that the pain in his ribs was gone. Then, he remembered. Remembered Pelinor's words and the ache that he hadn't known before and wanted to forget.

But Merlin was_ there._

Arthur opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light. But yes, there he was, Merlin, with that cheeky grin of his, looking alive and well.

"Merlin!" Arthur said. His hand immediately went to his ribs and was surprised when he didn't feel any pain. "My ribs?"

"I healed them."

The High King frowned immediately, knowing that healing magic was one of the most energy draining things his warlock could do...and yet, that _wasn't it_. He'd seen Merlin perform powerful magic as if it was a child's play and nothing had ever left him as pale and haggard as he was now, with two bright eyes and angry blushes upon his cheeks.

On pure instinct, Arthur pushed himself forwards, grabbing Merlin's shoulders gently. "You idiot, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Merlin replied, grinning again.

Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong but he said nothing. He got to his feet, pulling Merlin to his on an instant and then smiled when he heard the shouts of his brothers, the members of the Round Table, looking for them

"I'm sure Gwen and Lancelot told them." Merlin said.

Arthur let his grin speak for him and cuffed him gently above the head. "Thank you, old friend "he said sincerely. "for saving my life again."

Merlin's eyes softened considerably. It was for moments like this he kept living for; knowing that Arthur understood and knew, helped him get through each day. A tired smile spread through his face.

"It's always been my pleasure, Arthur."

The yelling got louder and the red cloaks were a blissful sight. Sir Leon came forwards, clearly relieved, smiling and clapping his King on the shoulder "Sire! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Leon, thank you."

Leon smiled and said. "I am very glad My Lord. When we heard what Lancelot had to say…the word 'worry' doesn't begin to cover it…"

Another figure with a torn lavender dress ran towards him and Arthur's heart jumped and wobbled in pure joy.

"Arthur!" Gwen said, running forwards. Arthur immediately let go of Leon and took her up in a hug. Gwen was truly alright. She wasn't hurt, not as far as Arthur could tell. She was alright…_alive._

"Guinevere" Arthur breathed, alleviation filling every muscle on his body. He pressed his face on Gwen's hair "I thought you were _dead_…"

"I'm not." Gwen replied. She, too, had tears in her eyes and looked up at him with unadulterated relief and joy. "thanks to Merlin that is."

Arthur turned around to smile at Merlin with gratitude but, once again, the feeling of wrongness inside of him pricked when he locked eyes with his friend. Merlin said nothing though and just nodded at him at the same time Gwaine skipped forwards. The rough knight wasted no time and locked his arms around his first and oldest friend, laughing as he did so.

"Merlin, mate! You're _alright_!"

"Of course, Gwaine." was the reply. Merlin let out a laugh.

Gwaine hugged Merlin for a moment before backing away and clapping Arthur's shoulder. "glad to see you're in one piece, Princess"

"Thanks Gwaine" Arthur answered with a roll of his eyes.

Leon had already marched out. After ordering to bring Pelinor tied up, it seemed there was nothing else to do. One by one, the knights went out, talking and joking, Arthur put an arm around Gwen's shoulders and went out too, only to look back when the same soft prickle intensified inside his heart and his all could do nothing else but look around for Merlin-

He found that Merlin was still - too still- right after Gwaine. But soon those eyes locked with his as if it was a calling, instinctual, soft and yet impossible to refuse. He saw, as if it was all in slow motion, Merlin raise one pale hand to his throat. It took the High King less than a second to understand what was happening when Merlin's hand closed around it and his blue eyes went wide, _pleading_ at Arthur.

"Someone go and fetch the physician, quickly!" King Arthur barked before anyone had notice what was going on, before anyone had turned around. Not even glancing at Guinevere he rushed to grab Merlin's shoulders as he friend began to slowly sink towards the ground. "Go!"

"What's going on!" it took Gwaine a moment to be right by Arthur's side. "Arthur?"

Gwen and Lancelot surrounded the High King and his warlock then and the concern in the ambient was palpable.

"Merlin?" Lancelot said softly, trying to peer into his dear friend's face.

"He's not breathing." Arthur said, his tone clipped and hard as steel. His instincts were slowly kicking in as Merlin hunched over and tried to draw air in and Arthur could do nothing but think that it had been the work of Pelinor.

That prompted Gwaine into action and the knight was on his knees in an instant. He looked at Merlin's hazy eyes for a moment before noticing he was getting paler by the second "_Merlin_! Come on, mate, breathe!"

And Merlin tried, by the Triple Goddess he _did_. Taking one look at Gwaine's openly worried face and then at Arthur's terrified eyes he inhaled but once again his lungs did nothing to aid him on his effort to breathe. Soon, too soon, his world started spinning.

There was nothing. The frightening silence from Merlin's lungs was horrifying. Arthur shook his court sorcerer's lean frame gently, fear grasping every fiber of his being.

"Breathe!" he commanded brokenly. "come on! Do not die on me, Merlin!"

And somehow, perhaps because it was his other half calling to him, pleading him to do something, Merlin listened to him. He broke out in violent coughs, shivering all over. Arthur just held him, giving thanks to whoever watched over annoying warlocks and loyal friends before he felt Merlin's shoulder shake beneath his hands.

"Merlin." he called softly, clutching Merlin's shoulders tighter. "Merlin?"

Another violent cough went through the warlock's throat and then he…he _gagged._

Merlin doubled over and threw up unto the floor. Unfazed by it, King Arthur took the blue neckerchief he always carried with him and just wiped Merlin's lips gently but when he looked at the red lacing his fingers he felt his heart give a rather painful squeeze.

Because Merlin had just thrown up blood.

**...**

Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen and Arthur stared at the blood in Arthur's hand and then at the blood besides them. Knights all around were shouting his name but the King was too dazed to notice. Merlin…Merlin had coughed up _blood_…

It wasn't good.

Standing immediately with Merlin's arm around his shoulder, Arthur glanced at Lancelot and Gwaine. "Lancelot, you go with Guinevere at all times, Gwaine, get that pig and bring him tied up, I'm going to have a talk with him once we reach Camelot. Feel free to show him our appreciation." he added with an uncharacteristic smirk and an angry undertone.

Then he turned to his knights. "We're going back to Camelot right now!"

"Sire!" Leon said, running in. "I didn't find the physician but…"

And before Arthur's eyes there was a surprised Hilda. She looked scared out of her mind, but rather alleviated for some reason when she saw Pelinor securely surrounded by angry knights who were overprotective of a certain warlock.

"She was there, seated all alone, sire. I don't know if she…"

"Bring her too" Arthur said. He frankly couldn't care less when he heard Merlin cough once again. The young man didn't seem to know what was going around him; Arthur could feel how Merlin was almost leaning entirely on him, as if he didn't have strength anymore and he cursed Pelinor once more for prompting Merlin to use healing...

"Arthur…" Merlin wheezed suddenly, attempting to stand on his own as he clutched his chest with one hand. "Arthur you have to…"

"Stop, Merlin." the King commanded gently "just tell me where it hurts." When Merlin didn't answer but just closed his eyes in clear pain, Arthur grew even more panicked. "Merlin? Did Pelinor do something to you?"

"My Lord, he is clearly not in condition to answer." Leon intervened quickly.

Arthur stopped moving for a second, glaring at Leon as if it was his fault but then he heard a small chuckle behind him.

"Well, well…" Pelinor said, grinning savagely from his place on the floor. "who would've thought? Your warlock _was_ dying to see you…"

There was a moment of pure silence in which Arthur turned around. As if Pelinor ever wondered what was it that others saw in those regal features that made them back down and bow down in fear at the High King of all Albion in that moment he knew. That cold, dangerous glance could only be harbinger of disaster and death. That set jaw, those pursed lips...it was as if he was looking at the face of a vengeful angel.

But he could not stop his tongue from finishing with a venomous- "Your beloved advisor is too far gone now, King Arthur…He's as good as-"

Yet it was not King Arthur who stopped him though he looked as if he wanted to kill him right there and then but another knight, a mighty tall one with angry eyes.

"Shut up." Sir Percival growled, hitting the man in the mouth with his gigantic fist, effectively knocking him out.

Gwaine smiled and high-fived Percival while he tied the man's wrists and legs. They marched on out of the building, Gwaine giving Pelinor's body furious kicks every once in a while.

Merlin just continued coughing, one arm across Arthur's shoulders and another across Lancelot's. The noble knight looked at his thin friend guiltily, worry creasing his handsome face. Gwen went right by his side, casting glances at Merlin every few seconds.

It was clear that they were feeling guilty. The honest knight could do nothing but wonder what would've happened had he taken Merlin with him when he escaped, ignoring for once the small voice of reason that prompted him to save his Queen. And Guinevere thought, feeling tears well on her eyes, of Pelinor's pendant and Merlin's screams.

They were halfway through the forest when, with a wheezing cough, Merlin finally collapsed. His body just went limp, leaving a much scared King, Queen and knights. Fast as lighting, the High King stopped to slide one arm below Merlin's knees and one around his shoulders, hoisting him up.

Throughout the years he and Merlin had joked about it, as in that one time the mighty warlock had twisted his ankle and Arthur could not wait on him limping to outrun the Saxons so he'd thrown Merlin on his shoulder and ran and he'd already lost count of how many times Merlin ranted about his ability to loose consciousness while on battle and how he had to dragged his King behind him, as if he were a sack of grain.

And Arthur didn't let Gwaine or Lancelot help him. He and he alone would take Merlin.

And so they marched until the sun was almost down. The High King, Queen and the knights glanced at Merlin every once in a while but there was no change, except for the soft coughs that left Merlin's throats every few moments. Gwaine tried to dissipate the tension by a re-telling of his latest adventure in the tavern, one that Merlin would've laughed at...

But now, Merlin was barely moving, looking really pale on his King's arms. He coughed once more, spitting out what looked like a red substance that Arthur just hoped, _prayed_ wouldn't be blood…

"You better don't die on me Merlin" Arthur murmured gently, sometime throughout the long walk. He did not expect an answer but as if his King's voice had been a command Merlin shifted and groaned and Arthur looked down at him with a thundering heart.

And then Merlin's eyes snapped open, staring up to the sky.

"Wait, stop." Arthur said, immediately putting Merlin gently down. "Merlin…Merlin can you hear me?"

Merlin blinked for a few more seconds before he seemed to come around.

"Arthur?" he said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"

Merlin winced and his hand went up to his chest. "How do you think?" he said, breathing deeply.

But Arthur wasn't hearing. His eyes were locked in the brutal looking scars and open skin on Merlin's wrist, where the manacles had been.

Before Merlin could say anything Arthur had caught his friend's wrist tenderly, as if they were as fragile and delicate as porcelain. He cradled it gently and turned it over to examine it, blue eyes growing wide as he saw the damage done.

These weren't normal injuries…it was… _wild torture_!

"Gwaine" Arthur called, his voice trembling with contained fury. "would you come here?"

Gwaine was there in an instant. "What is it princess?" and then he saw Merlin's furrowed face and Arthur's hand, cradling his friend's bloodied wrist "…_oh._"

"Yes." answered the High King and if Gwaine hadn't known better he would've thought Arthur's eyes could've killed Pelinor. "Would you give the prisoner a peace of our mind, Gwaine?"

Gwaine smiled sadistically, eyes glowing with rage. "My pleasure, your highness"

And he returned to Pelinor's side, punching him in the face so hard that the man groaned while unconscious.

Meanwhile, Arthur took Merlin's other wrist, finding out that it was equally bad. How on _earth_ could Merlin even fight with those injuries?

"That must've the manacles, sire." Lancelot's voice said somewhere from his right.

"They had this brutal manacles, Arthur…I'm not surprised he's so bruised." Gwen said soothingly but Arthur was now just trembling with rage. How could that stupid pathetic excuse of a King treat Merlin in such a way?

The King of Camelot turned towards his Queen so fast that it was almost blurry, eyes darting with unspoken fear.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he, Guinevere?" Arthur said sharply.

Gwen shook her head as she smiled reassuringly. "No, Arthur…thanks to Merlin. He protected me all that time."

Arthur sighed, relieved, and looked at Merlin again. He had his eyes closed but it was obvious that he wasn't unconscious by the way he coughed every few seconds and the smile that was creeping on his lips when he heard Arthur said softly. " Yeah, well. That's who he is. A self-sacrificing idiot."

His eyes hardened for a moment before he looked at Lancelot, then. It was as if he was looking at him for the first time since the whole incident had happened.

"I thought you promised me, Sir Lancelot." he said fury low in his voice "that you would do everything you could to return with Merlin unharmed. Yet, here he is, with his wrists almost tore open and coughing blood and who knows what else because you…left him _behind._"

Lancelot felt something squeeze his heart at these words from his King. He was already feeling horrible and certainly hearing the Once and Future King echo his own thoughts was just like knives through his heart. He lowered his head guiltily and Gwen tried to speak to her husband "Arthur…"

"Leave us, Guinevere." Arthur said, not even looking at her.

"But Arthur…"

The King closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again "_Gwen_, please. I _need _to speak with him alone"

Knowing better than to argue, Gwen stood up and went towards Sir Leon and the rest of the knights.

"Lancelot I…" Arthur started, looking at Merlin once more. Lancelot just looked at the floor, trying hard to stop his heart from thumping madly on his chest.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you did for Guinevere" Arthur continued. "I do. But I thought you knew better than leaving Merlin, unprotected, with that lunatic!" slumped against his shoulder his warlock wrinkled his nose, as if Arthur's voice caused him pain. The King lowered his tone again. "haven't you learned that Merlin is a complete idiot that has no sense of self-preservation? Why didn't you force him to come with you?"

Lancelot still had his head bowed. "I do not have an answer to that, Sire. I know you're angry and I agree with everything you say. It was foolish of me leaving Merlin there…I'll accept whatever punishment you think is necessary"

Merlin knew they were still talking but he didn't hear them. He was dozing out of consciousness. Somehow, it was becoming even harder to breathe…he let his head fall on Arthur's shoulder once again and was glad that Arthur didn't seem to mind, instead talking with Lancelot about Pelinor on hushed tones...

He could make out Arthur's voice, enraged. "Look at the state he is in! He's struggling to _breathe_!"

"I am so sorry, Sire." Lancelot said. Why did his voice sound so distorted? "I never meant for this to happen…"

"You better pray, Sir Lancelot, that Merlin is alright."

That was the last Merlin heard of it. Gwen was there too, somehow…she was talking to Arthur who was arguing hotly…but he didn't listen…

He was falling asleep, struggling to breathe, when Arthur rubbed his fingers gently through his wrists in a subconscious manner.

Immediately, Merlin yelped and scrambled away while Arthur's arms tightened around him. The world was a haze of colors and Arthur's voice sounded muffled somewhere on his ear. "Sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry Merlin..."

Merlin would have answered good naturally _"You prat!"_ if he had the air to do it. But air was what was lacking right now. He realized through his foggy mind that if Arthur hadn't woken him, he would've probably died in his sleep from lack of oxygen. Lucky coincidence.

He tried to breathe.

No luck.

"Sire?" Leon's voice said "We are moving now, we're still a day and half ride to Camelot."

Arthur didn't notice. Once again Merlin began making this strange wheezing sound every time he forced a breath in or out, eventually falling silent.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out in horror, slamming his fist into the man's chest. "Breathe, dammit!"

"Merlin?" Lancelot knelt besides Arthur, shaking his friend's shoulder roughly. But besides coughing weakly, Merlin didn't stir.

"We have to take him to Camelot now." Gwen, always the voice of reason, said, kneeling and touching Merlin's forehead. "He's getting a fever"

No one saw Hilda draw a gasping breath from her position, tied up behind a pretty unconscious Pelinor.

Arthur looked up at his wife, nodded quickly and gathered Merlin in his arms. He stood up and managed to get Merlin on top of his white horse, eventually getting behind him and securing an arm around the man's too thin chest.

Looking around, King Arthur raised his voice. "Lancelot, stay with Gwen. Gwaine, bring that filth to the castle as fast as you can. Leon, you are in charge. I'm getting Merlin to Gaius." and with that, he glanced down at Merlin once more, who was leaning back on his chest while coughing softly, and spurred the horse towards the busy city.

Later the High King would know that was probably the most terrifying horse-ride he ever had to take. He would stop abruptly every time he stopped hearing Merlin's breathing against his neck, patting him in the face so that he would breathe again.

Every step the horse took, it seemed to take life out of Merlin. He had by some miracle healed a mortal wound, but now it seemed like if he was going to die from fever, from cold…

Even through Arthur's gloved hands, the heat in his best friend's forehead made him wince. And he was trying not to panic every time he heard Merlin's cough again.

It was soft, almost indistinguishable, but to Arthur the few chokes he heard were like knives to his heart.

"We're almost there" he would mutter from time to time "just hang on, Merlin."

**...**

He could almost see Camelot's walls when the night started closing in. Arthur cursed loudly; it wasn't advisable to travel without being able to see any cracks in the ice or deformities in the white snow. He stopped the horse with a whisper and waited a moment for Merlin to come around again.

Merlin coughed and wheezed before opening his eyes slowly, staring into Arthur's neck, watching his Adam apple going up slightly. His gaze traveled above it until he saw Arthur's eyes fixed on the wilderness before him.

"Arthur?" he managed weakly.

As an answer Arthur only tightened his grip around him and got off of the horse. He got one of Merlin's arms around his muscular shoulders and Merlin just went along with him blindly. He didn't even have the strength to speak anymore.

"We can't stay out here in this cold." Arthur stated reasonably. Merlin coughed and the King looked at his court sorcerer worryingly. "_You_ definitely can't."

Merlin wanted to make some brilliant comment, preferably _"Aren't you smart, prat_?" but his idea was quickly forgotten when more violent coughs shook his body. His knees wobbled.

"Right" Arthur said, quickly catching him and scooping him gently in his arms. "I have to get you somewhere warm now."

Merlin just hummed in response, closing his eyes almost lazily. He felt as if ice was slipping through his lungs and heart, making it beat almost painfully slow. The warlock let his head lean against something metallic and hard, Arthur's shoulder, and he fell asleep with the rhythmic sound of Arthur's steps and nonsensical, meant to be soothing, talk.

* * *

><p>On a small cell, a druid was sitting behind the large bars. His eyes never left the figure in front of him, the witch Morgana, who was smirking at him knowingly.<p>

"Don't worry" Morgana assured him. " You'll be comfortable soon enough. I'm just waiting for Pelinor's messenger, telling me that he had defeated my dear little brother. Without his dear King, Albion is hopeless. We'll attack the next dawn and you'll be able to see King Arthur's broken heart, druid. I ordered Pelinor to kill his stupid, dear little Merlin and that..._servant_ that has taken upon my throne."

" You are doing this in the wrong way, witch. Magic has returned to the land...surely, that's what you want?" the druid asked, hope glistening in his pale eyes.

Morgana shifted, somewhat stonily, and then glared at him through the bars of the cell. "No. that traitor son of Uther Pendragon should have never sat upon the throne that belongs to _me. This isn't about magic, anymore. _This is about my right!"

She breather heavily as Iseldir watched her carefully. Then, with a soft voice she added. " Pelinor's men should be here by now. He should have completed the task easily..."

"Killing the King's dearest friends, you mean?" Iseldir scowled. "Surely, that is a step to far..."

Morgana sneered, approaching to the bars until her once beautiful face was only inches from Iseldir's frowning one.

"Merlin is a traitor and Guinevere does not deserve being upon that throne." she said in a deadly whisper "I want them _out_ of the way before I finish Arthur."

"Why didn't you just killed the King then, Morgana?"

Morgana's smile transformed into a scowl "I want the pleasure of killing Arthur myself."

* * *

><p>Hugs for all of you!<p> 


	12. Of Name Calling & Round Tables

_Like I said, a lot of surprises for you guys...this is one of them! I tried to make this chapter lighter and kind of fluffy after the last one. :)_

_Believe it or not, this is all unplanned. When I was first writing this story, I never thought about introducing another character from the legends, but then this hit me. I hope you like it :D I know I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

><p>My good blade carves the casques of men,<br>My tough lance thrusteth sure,  
>My strength is as the strength of ten,<br>Because my heart is pure.

- Alfred Lord Tennyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Name Calling and Round Tables.<strong>

When Merlin awoke, everything was blurry. He gasped a large intake of breath, coughed, and blinked again, trying to focus on his surroundings. Someone was sitting beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur?" he mumbled, looking for his familiar regal face. His eyes didn't seem to be working, though. Growing panicky he repeated again, clearer this time "Arthur?"

"You two have a habit of doing that, don't you?"

Merlin frowned at the voice. That was definitely not Arthur. This voice was far too frail and young, nothing like the deep baritone of the King of Camelot.

He blinked again and his eyes focused on a thin, young man, crouched besides him. He seemed to be fifteen years old at least, with deep brown eyes and pale skin. His mahogany hair reached his ears and a small smile was present on his lips.

"_What?_"

"Calling each other's names. I assume you are Merlin, right? Your friend is over there" he pointed to the other side of the small room and Merlin could see the familiar blonde hair of Arthur, glistening at the light of the candles. "he's asleep. When he came around he was barely able to walk, though, he has some nasty bruises on his ribs. He didn't stop saying 'Merlin' while we tried to calm him down. You were knocked out through the whole thing, though. I think there was a moment when you stopped breathing."

Merlin had to concentrate really hard to follow what the kid was saying. He marveled that the boy had managed to pull through the whole speech without stopping for once for breath.

The warlock glanced at Arthur again. He wasn't just asleep; he could tell by the way his body was just slumped there. And if there was something he'd learn was that his King would not rest with Merlin in danger just as he would not leave Arthur's side were it him.

"What happened?" he asked to the boy, who began, all too happily, to retell all he saw

"Well, the blond man, Arthur, he appeared out of nowhere, saying he needed help. I got out of the house and saw you two there. As I said, you were out of it. Your friend seemed to be trying to wake you up but he was hurt, so I got him inside. He kept repeating your name, and my mother came and gave him a sleeping draught we have for the horses when they see snakes, they get scared and they run off, you know? No? Well, is pretty common here when it isn't winter. Anyway, that seemed to do him well. We didn't know what to do with you, though. You were barely breathing so my mom decided we needed to warm you up and I gave you my blanket. Then, after hours, you woke up, and here we are!"

Merlin looked down as he processed all the information. So Arthur had managed to get him somewhere…wherever this was. And his ribs…but hadn't he cured him?

The mighty Emrys, able to bend a thousand armies to his will and command the skies could not spare his King the pain of broken ribs because he was rubbish at healing spells. The_ irony._

Having an idea, Merlin started to move towards Arthur while the boy watched him with raised eyebrows.

"Huh, what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Help me." Merlin said, frustrated at how slow his advanced seemed to be going. "He won't let me do it so I have to take advantage of the thing you gave him."

Without a word, the boy helped him towards Arthur and Merlin finally fell to his knees besides his friend. He let out a soft sigh, grasping Arthur's shoulder and putting him flat on the floor.

The young man was right; Arthur had a nasty bruise on his ribs that reminded Merlin of the time Helios attacked. He moved his shaking hand above Arthur's ribcage and said slowly. _"Gestande hole, Þurhhæle"_

Immediately, the bruising lessened considerably until it was gone. The sleeping Arthur breathed deeply and exhaled slowly.

"Thank you" Merlin whispered to the boy, who had watched the display of magic with awe in his dark eyes. He tried to ignore the burning headache and turned to him with a smile. "what's your name?"

"My name is Galahad, sire" the boy said gleefully. "You have magic? Where are you from? Are you from Camelot?"

Merlin listened to him half-heartedly, his other hand going immediately to Arthur's shoulder when the High King murmured his warlock's name softly in his sleep "I'm here Arthur." he assured his friend. He then turned to the boy again, curiosity deep on his dark blue eyes. "why did you assume I was from Camelot?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because he is wearing the crest of the knights of the round table?" Galahad answered, rolling his eyes.

"You've heard about them?"

"_Heard_ about them!" the kid looked like if he was going to start jumping up and down. "They are my heroes! They are truly people who understand what knighthood should be about, not just princesses and gold, but bravery and gallantry! When I am older, I want to be like them!" he announced proudly. "I've even started practicing my swordplay!"

Merlin let an amused smile crawl to his lips. "Well, Galahad, if you are so interested, I'm sure I can find a way to let you know the knights, you know. As a thanks for saving our lives."

Galahad's dark eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red in his excitement. "So it's true then? You know the knights? And he is one of them?" he pointed at Arthur with a trembling finger "Oh, _oh,_ this is so great! Will I get to meet the King?"

Merlin really wanted to let it slip then, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. "I don't see why not." he said softly. The warlock suddenly felt something rise to his throat and before he knew it a litany of cough passed his lips.

The boy, Galahad, looked worried.

"My mom will be here any minute. She is cooking broth for you both" he assured Merlin.

Merlin didn't hear him. He continued coughing until he was half on the floor, curled into a ball and trying to stop his headache.

"Are you alright?" Galahad asked, titling his head to the side "You look even paler than before…"

"I'm fine" Merlin said weakly, steadying against the floor with one arm. Galahad's dark eyes followed his movements carefully, as if he expected Merlin to throw up or something.

"Merlin…" Arthur murmured. Merlin snapped his head towards him when Arthur trashed around for slow seconds before he sat up with a yelp, eyes widening. He looked at his lap, as if he expected to see Merlin there, and then looked around, finally locating his Court Sorcerer, propped against the wall, smiling gently at him. "Calm down, Arthur. I'm here."

"Merlin!" Arthur repeated, getting to his feet and walking towards him swiftly. He landed two heavy hands on his friend's shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

Galahad's eyes were wide, and he didn't seem to mind that Arthur had completely ignored him. Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled his signature grin at his King

"I'm fine." he said, trying to keep the coughs that were threatening to rise down. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him "Really, I'm fine."

"You were coughing blood, Merlin." Arthur said carefully, as if he was talking to a slow child. "You are clearly _not _fine."

Merlin blinked at this. Coughing _blood_? He didn't remember…

But he didn't have time to ponder about it when a voice said from another room on the hut. "Galahad? Are they awake?"

"They are, mother!" replied the young kid with a grin on his face.

Arthur turned towards him, as if he was surprised there was another person in the room and Merlin couldn't help but to smile fondly at his King.

"You are the kid…." Arthur said slowly, staring into Galahad's eyes, who in turn watched him, fascinated ."the kid who helped me, before I…"

"Fainted like a little girl? Screamed like a damsel in distress?" Merlin quipped in with a big grin on his face.

Arthur glared at him. "Shut up, _Mer_lin. And, as I recall it, you were the one who fainted on me as a girl, so ha!" he grinned mischievously at his best friend.

Merlin returned the smile as Galahad watched the interaction with dreamy eyes. "Yes, it was me, sire!" he said rather quickly. "You were out of it for a while, though, and I didn't know if you would make it because you were injured in the ribs. But then your friend woke up and healed you and I…"

Arthur cut the boy's speech with a raised hand and turned towards Merlin, fire and concern in his blue eyes. "You healed me?" he said incredulously "Merlin! You are not, under any circumstances allowed to put your life at risk for me again! I thought we had that clear..!"

"Oh, shut it, Arthur" Merlin tried to get up while he glared at his King with annoyance. "I've already explained it to you, you are my_ destiny_. I have to protect you no matter what the cost, so just shut up and thank me, you ungrateful prat."

The King just pursed his lips for a while before he walked towards Merlin and offered his shoulder as support. Merlin leaned on it gratefully, smiling when Arthur placed one of his rough hands on his Court Sorcerer's thin waist to keep him balanced. This was the way Arthur said thanks, and Merlin knew him well enough to notice it.

"Wait, so you_ are_ a knight of the round table then?"

Both man turned to the young boy, who was looking at Arthur earnestly. Arthur looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow and Merlin looked back with a smirk.

"Yes, actually, he is" the warlock said before Arthur could talk "and I'm Merlin, his friend."

Arthur smiled softly at the auto denomination before he corrected, gently. "my _best_ friend"

Merlin smiled at him; with so much deep affection and loyalty that Arthur felt his heart leap on his chest.

They hadn't noticed that Galahad had run off until after they heard his young voice calling them from the kitchen "breakfast is served!"

Arthur looked at Merlin and started moving towards the source of the food, dragging him along. Merlin just let him. He could see that Arthur was ravenously hungry, and was grateful that he wasn't pushing the issue of his sickness, whatever it was. He was just so tired…

When they reached the kitchen, a woman was standing there, and not once did her dark intelligent eyes never left Arthur's face. It didn't seem that she recognized him though, and Arthur was grateful for that. He just tightened his grip on Merlin's arm and said softly. "Thank you for your kindness, My Lady, rest assured that it will be repaid"

The woman's eyes softened and she said gently. "We always show mercy to strangers, especially someone who looks as important as you." Arthur glanced at the floor uncomfortably while Merlin chuckled slightly "Who are you, Sir Knight?"

"My name is Sir Arthur of Camelot" Arthur said firmly.

The woman wasn't stupid. Her eyes narrowed and she said suspiciously "Sir _Arthur_? Isn't Arthur the King's name?"

"Yes it is" Merlin said in a high-pitched voice, doing some quick thinking. "they always laugh about it."

Arthur shot Merlin a look before saying rapidly "Is that chicken broth? It looks delicious…"

The woman didn't seem satisfied but she let it slip. She motioned towards the table and Arthur gently guided Merlin towards one chair before he sat down by his side.

"So you know the King?" Galahad asked, wide-eyed.

"I…we are acquaintances." Arthur said slowly. By his side, Merlin smiled, amused. Arthur was having a hard time with his pride, it seemed.

"I heard he is the best warrior ever, and that no one can defeat him in a battle!" Galahad commented excitedly while poking at his food. His mother directed him a stern glance and he quickly got a mouthful and stared chewing.

"He is, that is for sure." Arthur assured him with a wide grin. The kid looked even more excited.

"But I heard he is a cabbage head." Merlin said happily and Arthur couldn't stop himself. He elbowed the idiot.

"How can you say that?" Galahad said, looking hurt, much to Arthur's pleasantness and Merlin's annoyance.

"Well, he is!" Merlin said in a childish voice. He broke into coughs once more and Arthur all but jumped from his seat, patting him in the back gently. Once he had stopped, Merlin had to coax the distraught King back to his chair before returning his attention to the food.

"Do you know the King as well?" the boy asked, once again that dreamy look plastered on his face "Oh, this is just…amazing!"

"I know the King really well, believe me." Merlin muttered under his breath while he sipped his food.

Arthur shot him another look before doing the same

It wasn't long before Arthur decided it was time to go. He thanked Galahad's mother for her kindness and quickly gathered provisions for his horse, leaving a very impressive bag of gold as a reward. Galahad's mother's eyes had widened comically when she had seen Excalibur hanging from the King's belt, but thankfully she had said nothing.

Merlin, albeit weakly, had tried to help but only got rejected by a very worried looking King Arthur ( 'Just shut up _Mer_lin and by God, do as you are told for once.' ). He kept glancing back at the warlock as if he was going to collapse any second and Merlin couldn't help but feel irritated. He had tried to smile cheekily at his King, to assure him that nothing was wrong but Arthur knew him so well he didn't buy it. And he was right. Merlin felt as if his throat was made of lead and his eyelids kept dropping for an unknown reason. Anyway, he kept fighting it off, telling himself it wasn't important.

Galahad watched Arthur come and go with sad eyes, and Merlin felt bad for the young boy. He liked Galahad, liked his happy- go- lucky, noisy way. It reminded him of him years before, when he had first met Arthur…

"We are ready, Merlin." Arthur announced, bringing him out of his thoughts "Come on, hop on!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. Arthur was pointing at a horse…the _only _horse there was.

"Um, Arthur? You do realize that there is only one horse, right?"

"Don't be stupid Merlin" Arthur said, fumbling with the horse's reigns. "of course I know there is just one horse."

"Er...how are you going to travel?"

Arthur crossed his arms across his chest and adopted his 'King Stance', much to Merlin's dread.

"Really, _Mer_lin. Did you think I was going to let you ride on your own?"

" Of course I- wait, _what?_"

"I am not going to let you ride on your own so you can collapse any moment and get a concussion when you fall off the horse." Arthur said firmly, patting the white horse in the neck.

Merlin just couldn't believe it. Did Arthur really expect him to ride with him in_ one_ horse? They'd been forced to ride together multiple of times of course but to see Arthur so distraught as to give up the comfortableness of riding alone- for just one little illness...

It was not that serious.

"_Arthur!_" he protested, standing up. However, he couldn't deny the headache that resulted from that, and to his dismay, Arthur did notice. The King immediately was by his side, taking him by the arm and looking into his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Merlin was about to argue again about the horse but he didn't get that far. Instead, he doubled over and coughed, coughed and coughed, until he was half on the floor and half on Arthur's hold, who seemed to be losing it. He was talking but Merlin couldn't make out what was it. His head just kept spinning…

"_Merlin!_ Stop it, please…!"

He could hear Arthur, but he couldn't answer. The King was cursing, never even caring that Galahad was there, wide eyed. He gingerly got Merlin up and mounted his horse, putting Merlin on the front and securing an arm across his chest.

"Arthur" the warlock tried to protest. "Please, I'm fine…"

"_Shut up_, Merlin" was the harsh answer "I'm getting you back to Camelot right now."

Merlin was too far gone to care now; all he wanted was to sleep…

He heard Arthur arguing with someone….Galahad? And then he was gone.

**...**

When Merlin awoke the next time, his head was resting on something warm. He tried to understand what it was but he just couldn't grasp it. Was it a pillow? No, too warm and actually, the thing seemed to be moving…

Oh, a chest. Arthur's chest.

He tried to open his eyes but they barely fluttered. What had happened? All he remembered was collapsing on the floor, coughing, and then…

Arthur breathed deeply and Merlin felt the King's muscular ribcage expand beneath his cheek. Arthur's hand was resting on his back, keeping him pressed against him, and another one was grasping his wrist gently. Arthur was obviously being very careful after what had happened in the forest.

And Merlin knew, by the position, that Arthur was checking his pulse.

"…are you sure about this?" the King was saying softly, somewhere above his head.

"Oh, I am, sire" Merlin heard Galahad say. "My mum was saying before that she wanted me to go and find my place in the world. And I believe it is the knights of Camelot" Merlin felt Arthur shift, ever so slightly, so that Merlin was more comfortable.

"I have to say, sire, the magic I saw Merlin do back there was pretty impressive. He managed to heal you with just a nod!"

Arthur breathed in once more clearly annoyed. Merlin could almost see how his nostrils got bigger. He felt Arthur's hand tighten around his back.

"That idiot..." the High King murmured absentmindedly.

"Are you really a knight of Camelot, sire?" Galahad asked excitedly.

Merlin would have liked a lot to smile at that but his lips didn't seem to be working.

"Oh, the best" Arthur assured. "No one can even dream of defeating me in swordplay"

"Really?" Galahad sounded almost…suspicious. "I thought the knights of Camelot were taught humility" he pointed out "_especially _the ones of the round table. And I bet, even you can't beat the King."

"I am being humble!" Arthur retorted mockingly. "I am not telling lies, boy. I am the finest knight. I should know, I train them."

Merlin heard Galahad draw a gasping breath and he could almost see his eyes go wide as saucers "You…"

Merlin almost snorted. Of course Arthur couldn't let his pride aside, not even for a poor boy.

"Yes" Arthur said, half-serious, half-joking. "I am King Arthur"

"B-but" Galahad stammered. Merlin could feel his eyes caught in his face, resting in Arthur's chest. "B-but he has magic…and he was with you…and that means…"

"He's Merlin, my court sorcerer" Arthur responded, squeezing his arm around him gently. "an idiot. But also…" his voice grew softer "my friend."

Merlin felt warmth that had nothing to do with Arthur's body heat, expand on his heart. He had wished for so long for Arthur to "_trust me and see me for who I really am_" and now, it seemed, he had finally got his wish.

"But then…but you…" Galahad was in a loss for words. Merlin felt Arthur laugh, and the motion spread through the King's lungs, making his relaxed body shudder slightly.

"Don't look so terrified, boy, is not like I'm going to bite you." Arthur said, running his fingers down Merlin's back in a soothing motion when he felt him shudder.

Galahad didn't respond for a moment and Merlin feared that the boy had gone mute from the impression. But then, he spoke again.

"You didn't tell my mother!" the kid said accusingly.

"I don't like to grab attention." Arthur said simply. "Besides, Merlin was clearly testing me, I could tell. He wanted me to be quiet"

The hushed shuffling from the horses could be heard for a while. And then Galahad spoke again. "You two are strange, you know?"

Arthur's voice was highly amused. "Strange? How?"

"You're just…so caring about each other. I don't know…" Galahad trailed off before he spoke again. "the way you act around each other. I've never seen anything like it. You can tell when something's wrong with Merlin, and you should have seen Merlin's face when he awoke and started calling you. You are just so…_attuned_ with each other…"

Arthur was silent for a moment. Merlin could almost feel him thinking, musing for a while. Finally he said. "I guess that's what comes with a bounded destiny"

Galahad's voice was both excited and curious. "Destiny? What bounded destiny?"

Arthur clasped Merlin's shoulder lightly before saying. "Well….I should start with the sword in the stone…"

Hearing the story from Arthur's point of view was the strangest thing that had ever happened to Merlin. Arthur's tone shifted from angry, to surprised, to betrayed, and then to pure affection when he spoke his name. Galahad was gasping and laughing hysterically when Arthur started telling him of Merlin's incidents while he was a servant with a few added details. Merlin found himself chuckling slightly despite himself (inwardly, since his body seemed to be equally unresponsive). He realized that Arthur thought Merlin had gotten the sword from the dragon and then gotten it into the stone. He didn't know about the lake…or about Freya.

_Freya._

The thought of her seemed to bring Merlin back to reality. He felt back into his body suddenly, feeling Arthur's heart thump loudly on his ear. His eyes were closed, though, and he felt colder than ever.

"_You stupid little girl! You should have known better than to murder my son! I will make your life a living hell!"_

"_No! Please, I was trying to protect myself! You have to understand!"_

Since he was more aware now, he started feeling the way his breaths forced on a raspy way, out of his throat. It was not pleasant. His breathing flattered, once, and he felt Arthur press him even tighter to his chest.

"Is he sick?" Galahad asked.

"I don't know." Arthur admitted, worry staining his voice. Merlin felt a calloused hand place itself gently on his forehead. "He is really warm" Arthur commented.

"He was really cold for a while after you brought him in." Galahad said.

"I really don't know what to do." Arthur admitted for the first time and Merlin felt his heart swell at his friend's hopelessness. "I wish he would just wake up and prattle on."

Arthur shook him slightly and Merlin suddenly felt something move around the trees. Only one thought crossed his head.

_Protect Arthur._

So he forced his eyes open, and saw what he thought it would be. Great, just his luck, three bandits running towards them with their daggers raised. Of course being alone with Arthur in a place full of frozen trees would attract bandits. It was the law of nature.

"Galahad!" Arthur shouted "RUN!"

He hugged Merlin closer to his own body when his horse neighed and went up in two of his legs, letting a startled King fall from his back. Arthur fell to the soft snow, still clutching Merlin, who by now was blinking up at him, cursing loudly when he saw that the damn kid had stayed and was now running towards him.

"Galahad! Do as I_ say_!"

But the boy didn't comply; instead he picked Excalibur from the ground and started wielding it around, managing to hurt some bandits in the process. Arthur just watched from where he had fallen, not noticing that a weak Merlin was trying to get out of his grasp.

The lanky boy, Galahad, still using Excalibur with mastery, manage to run another bandit through. But just then, a once fallen enemy went behind him, raising a brutal looking mace above the small kid's head.

"GALAHAD!" Arthur screamed.

Merlin gritted his teeth and forced himself out of a startled Arthur's arms, rising to his weak knees in a second. He pointed to the man with an outstretched hand, making him fly backwards and crash with a frozen tree. When the other bandits, wounded but not badly, started to get up, he pointed at them as well, making them all fly back and fall, unconscious, to the snow.

"Galahad." he said, turning to boy sharply "are you alright?"

Galahad nodded, growing pale when he realized what he was holding. He let Excalibur fall to the ground with a thud and looked, horrified, at King Arthur.

But Arthur didn't notice, because he was advancing towards Merlin as fast as he could.

"Arthur" Merlin breathed out when the King reached him "You are not hurt, are you?"

"Merlin…" Arthur said at the same time, not bothering to answer the question, and instead grabbing Merlin tightly by the shoulders "Oh, God…Merlin…"

Merlin didn't understand why Arthur sounded so distressed or why Galahad still had that horrified look in his face. But when he looked down at his shaking hands, everything fell in place. God, he was shivering, he was shivering as when he had found out about Hilda.

His whole frame was shaking so hard that Merlin didn't even know why he wasn't on his knees yet. The moment he thought of it, though, it happened, and he gasped a long, raspy breath before Arthur lowered him gently to the snow, enveloping his thin frame in his strong arms, trying to stop the shaking.

"Galahad, we are riding as fast as we can. We need to get back to Camelot _now!"_

* * *

><p>Oh, I love writing Galahad! :D He is too cute in my mind, anyway. In the legends, Galahad is portrayed as the best knight ever because he was pure of heart. It also seems that Galahad apparently got some sword from another stone ( not Excalibur) which meant he was supposed to go on a quest to find the holy grail? If I'm wrong feel free to correct me :D<p>

anyway, in the next chappie almost everything will be explained, I promise. THERE WILL BE HUNITH IN IT! yayy :D * jumps up and down*


	13. No One To Blame

This chappie is full of emotions. Arthur worries, Gwaine accuses, Lancelot understands, Merlin forgives and Galahad is pretty shocked. Plus, Hunith at the end!

**WARNING** for Gwaine swearing.

_thanks for all the reviews guys, seriously, I love them :D_

_Captain Ozone: Thank you! you always make me smile :D_

_TeganL74: aww, your review was so sweet :) hope you like this chapter!_

_ReadingRaven09: Thanks for reading :D your reviews are lovely!_

_Angst ahead, you've been warned._

_also, Amhar is supposed to be like 7 in this. And Galahad is 15 :)_

_The next chapter will be full of bromance and Arthur and Hunith bonding :D I've been looking forward to that chapter so freaking much!_

* * *

><p><strong>No One To Blame.<strong>

For the people of Camelot, it was a normal day. They were off doing there chores, gossiping like blushing maidens and worrying over their missing Queen when a white horse galloped into the city, followed closely by another brown one. As they stopped and watched it became clear that the white stallion belonged to their Court Sorcerer but...

They'd recognize the tall, imposing figure of The Emrys anywhere and, instead, King Arthur was riding the mighty horse with a figure leaning back on his armored chest-

The people's breaths got caught on their throats when they understood that figure was Merlin.

Everyone knew the brotherly affection between the two of them. Everyone who had ever lived in Camelot since Merlin arrived knew about it. Merlin and Arthur were like two big children, laughing and going around with jokes and bickering…they lightened everyone's day.

If someone should ask they would've gotten only praise for Merlin ( King Arthur often complained that he was too likable for his own good.) The elder women of the kingdom thought him adorable (something that King Arthur found rather annoying) and the rest of them enjoyed his company and unconditional friendship. And so, when King Arthur stopped dead on his horse, murmuring "_No_" over and over as he cradled his dear friend, there was not one person that didn't rush over with a racing heart.

"My Lord?" asked an old woman who'd once been a healer. She had grown fond of the boy after Merlin had fallen on the habit of bringing her apples when he could and to see him so quiet and still was terrifying but, perhaps, her King's desperate eyes were even more so. "can I be of any assistance?"

Arthur looked at her, and for a moment he looked as a scared child who didn't know what to do. Only for the smallest of moments, though, because the next he snapped out of it and jumped off of the horse, taking Merlin down gently and gathering him in his arms while kneeling down.

"He stopped breathing again."The High King explained softly, as he spoke he placed one shaking hand on Merlin's chest and squeezed those pale fingers with the other. "can you do something…_anything_?"

The woman approached, knelt beside them and soon her hands were hovering over Merlin's still body. Arthur didn't even flinch when her eyes burned golden; instead, he just looked at her with a hopeful sparkle in his blue eyes. Moments later, however, she stopped, breathing deeply.

"Well?"

"I'm afraid, My Lord, that I cannot treat this…this is far too advanced for my channel of expertise. However, I can make Merlin breathe…" she closed her eyes again and said slowly. _"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare."_

As if it was a prayer answered only for the sake of King Arthur's sanity Merlin arched and spluttered, coughing. The woman watched, moved, as King Arthur rubbed Merlin's back and whispered soothing words to his friend. But then, Merlin's eyes snapped open and the raw pain in there made the old woman and the King's heart take pace.

"Merlin?" Arthur called, and as if on cue Merlin doubled over and coughed brusquely, a red sticky substance coming out of his mouth.

Blood.

"Merlin!" Arthur said, horrified, as Merlin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell, unmoving, in the King's arms. "_Merlin!"_

"Someone fetch Gaius!" the woman shouted at the same time, and two or three children went off running to call the physician.

Galahad, still pale after the bandit's attack, got off his horse and watched with a look similar to horror on his young face. Not knowing what to do, Arthur took Merlin's limp hand, carefully avoiding the wrist, squeezed it gently and placed it over his own chest, breathing deeply in a vain attempt to make Merlin follow the movement.

When Merlin's chest failed to rise Arthur thought that he'd forgotten how to breathe as well. With a strangled "_No_" he gently brought Merlin's head to his chest, hoping with all his might that Merlin would pick up his heart beat and follow it…

_Please Merlin…please…_

And thankfully, Merlin gasped for dear air again. His eyes snapped open and found Arthur's right above him and it was as if, on seeing each other, a great weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders.

"A-Arthur…" Merlin tried, "Pelinor…"

Later, Arthur would've cursed his stupidity at stopping Merlin from finishing whatever he wanted to say but he could hardly blame himself. With a slightly hysterical laugh, he rubbed Merlin's arms gently. "awake now, I see?" he said fondly.

But his victory was short lived because Merlin started gasping for breath immediately after.

"SIRE!" some called. And Arthur snapped his head upwards to see Sir Bedivere, the loyal and trusted knight, rush towards him. He looked at Merlin with concern in his honest eyes for a while before turning towards his King.

"What's wrong, sire?"

"Is Guinevere here yet?" Arthur asked at the same time. Bedivere shook his head affirmatively.

"The Queen arrived yesterday, My Lord. With two prisoners."

Arthur directed a glance towards Galahad and said softly, urgently. "This is Bedivere, he is a loyal friend. Go with him, Galahad, tell him everything. Then find the Queen, Guinevere. She'll know what to do."

Galahad nodded with a slight tremor, directing one last glance at Merlin before he went to Bedivere's side. The honest knight placed a hand on the boy's shoulder gently and motioned him to go, turning at Arthur once more.

"What happened to Merlin, sire?"

Arthur, who was still trying to rouse his friend, looked up with tired eyes. "I'll be damned if I know" he said softly "Take care of Galahad, Bedivere. Go, please."

Bedivere nodded once before going towards the castle with Galahad at his side. Arthur stayed on the ground, Merlin's head on his lap, trying to wake him up. People were surrounding them, all watching with curiousness and grief, sympathetic and horrified. Arthur didn't even notice them.

"Sire?"

Arthur looked around. The voice that it belonged to seemed to have fallen from the skies.

And sure enough, it was Gaius, going as fast as he could to the two figures crouching in the ground.

"Gaius!" Arthur's cry was like a child begging for help. "Please, help him!"

Gaius stood, one moment more than the necessary, eyes wide in horror, taking his ward and his King's appearance. Both covered in dirt and in Arthur's case, blood, Merlin's pale skin and the fact that his chest wasn't rising at all…

"_Gaius!"_

Like a madman, Gaius spurned into action. He crouched before Merlin, gently opening his mouth so his breathing was not as forced, bending down to listen to his chest. His heart was thumping, thank the spirits…but it was a cracking noise that worried Gaius more than he would admit.

"How long has he been like this?"

Arthur shook his head. "a day and a half? I don't know. I think that Pelinor might've done something to him."

Gaius sighed and placed his wrinkled hand over Merlin's chest gently. The wheezing sound continued as Merlin struggled for oxygen, reminding Gaius all too well of that time with the poisoned chalice.

"Sire" he said to Arthur and he thought he had not seen such a sincere, almost child-like desperation in Arthur's face since he was a boy. "We need to take Merlin to my chambers immediately. I fear…this isn't the result of magic."

**...**

Meanwhile, Galahad had followed Sir Bedivere and a beautiful looking woman who was Queen Guinevere, to the guest rooms. Guinevere had talked soothingly to him, telling him not to worry; that everything would be fine and that he would love being in the castle. Galahad just nodded absentmindedly, wondering instead, how Merlin was.

As they doubled a corner a sudden pair of footsteps made them all halt and Galahad's heart skipped a beat when he noticed another knight approaching, wearing _the seal of the round table_ on his chest. He had long dark hair and eyes, which in that time seemed to be clouded with worry.

"Bedivere!" the knight said, clutching Sir Bedivere's arm. His voice was desperate when he spoke. "_Merlin_. How is he?"

Sir Bedivere didn't seem surprised of the rough ways of the knight. He sighed and said. "He's in a bad shape, Gwaine."

The knight named Gwaine cursed and broke into a run, leaving a much startled Galahad and a worried Guinevere behind. The boy wondered if all people cared so much about Merlin. He, who'd known Merlin for mere days, was beginning to worry more than the necessary.

He looked at the Queen. "Will Merlin be alright?"

Guinevere's fair face changed from panicked to soothing in a second. Her brow smoothed as she smiled gently at the boy.

"Of course he will." she said sweetly. "He will be, sweetheart, Arthur's with him."

Though he did not know what Guinevere knew Galahad felt panic ebb away as she said it.

_"Mother!"_

There was the hurried sound of footsteps before Galahad saw a boy that could not be anything but Guinevere's son run towards him. The open, smooth face was a replica of Guinevere's own and when he inquisitively looked at them his brown eyes twinkled with that spark that he had seen oftentimes in the Queen's. However, the imperious nose, the strong jaw and the blond curls lazily framing his face made him, without a doubt, King Arthur's son.

"Amhar!" Guinevere said. The little prince looked up at his mother and then at Galahad with curious eyes. But, being his father's son, he just turned to Sir Bedivere and said. "My father? Uncle Merlin?"

"They are arriving, your highness." Sir Bedivere responded, smiling softly at the young prince. Amhar nodded and then walked towards Galahad. "I'm Amhar." he said.

Years later, they would smile ruefully at the memory of their first meeting.

Galahad knelt in front of him and took his tiny, tanned hand with his own, lean and white. "I'm Galahad." he answered, smiling. "It's great to meet you, your highness."

"It's great meeting you too." Amhar answered cheerfully. And when he grinned Galahad had to blink twice for it was _Arthur_ smiling at him through his son's mouth. "Where are you from-?"

Just then, screams could be heard through the corridors. The servants, nobles, and whoever who was traveling through them started to disperse towards the walls, leaving space for a very scared King of Albion a committee of knights, the cook, a worried Geoffrey and more people who just seemed curious. It became clear after a few moments that the King would not tolerate that kind of behavior.

" Get out of the way!" said a voice who belonged to Sir Leon as Arthur just glared at whoever dared cross him.

Galahad turned his head when he heard the bedlam coming his way. Of course he didn't know that the corridor they were walking on led to the physician's chambers but it became clear when he saw an old man running forwards, shooting a warning look at Guinevere, who immediately got Amhar closer. Then King Arthur came into view, cradling an extremely worse looking Merlin in his arms, unconscious, arms dangling limply on his sides and head resting comfortably on the crook of Arthur's neck. The knight named Gwaine followed, practically screaming to the top of his lungs.

"Seriously Arthur! You better tell me what's wrong with my best mate NOW! How could you stop your lazy ass for a day when he is clearly really sick?Look at him! I knew I shouldn't have let him come with you, I should have taken him back myself! Why does he always ends getting hurt thanks to you, Arthur? _why didn't you come directly to Camelot_?"

Another knight paced quickly behind them, his face a mask of worry and dread. It was Sir Leon, but Galahad didn't know that. He too, had the crest of the round table on his clothes, and he glanced around until he saw Guinevere, exchanging sorrowful looks silently.

"_Answer me, Arthur!"_ Gwaine yelled and King Arthur whirled around to face his boisterous knight, fear clear on his face.

"I didn't choose this Gwaine! Did you really think I would've stopped if I didn't have a choice?" he bellowed though his voice cracked at the end. "_I didn't know!_ I didn't know this would happen!"

"Sire!" the old man, Gaius, said sternly; opening the door to his chambers with one arm. "this is not the time to bicker like children! I believe that Merlin is in grave danger, and you two are only making it worse!"

Both man cowered at Gaius's words, but Gwaine still managed to shot King Arthur a dangerous glance before pacing in the contrary direction " I'm going to find Lancelot." he glowered under his breath " and see what he thinks of this…I think you've crossed the line now, **_prat_**"

Arthur's face shifted between anguish, anger, and hurt when he heard what Gwaine had just muttered. His eyes lit with blue fire as he shouted behind his knight's back. "Oh yeah? Well, _he_ was the one who left Merlin with that _psychopath_ in the first place!"

"_ARTHUR!"_ Gaius roared.

With a desperate glance towards the physician, Arthur lowered his head and walked into the chambers, not even acknowledging the rest of the people there, cowered and pressed to the wall, all wide eyed. Queen Guinevere was crying silently and Sir Leon was pale white. He nodded at them, muttered something, and went behind Sir Gwaine.

The first to recover was Sir Bedivere. He took Amhar by the shoulders, whose dark eyes were still fixed on the wooden door as if he couldn't believe what he had just seen, and said quickly. "Your father wouldn't want you to ponder on this, My Lord. This time, he needs your help. You must be strong for him."

Amhar nodded absentmindedly "Uncle Merlin…" he murmured.

"He will be fine." Sir Bedivere assured him "He'll be alright"

Queen Guinevere reacted. She placed an arm around Amhar's waist and a tanned hand on Galahad's shoulder.

"Come on" she coaxed gently. "Let's go."

And Galahad and Amhar, both stricken, followed the Queen towards the guest chambers.

**...**

Arthur was looking out of the window on Gaius chambers, but he wasn't actually seeing his golden kingdom passively thriving outside. He was beating himself up for being stupid. How could he have forgotten that Merlin was running a slight fever the day he had returned?

He couldn't help but think that Gwaine was right. It was his fault after all.

He looked at the immobile figure of his best friend on the bed and sighed. Gaius had explained to him that Merlin's condition wasn't magical. It was purely the result of a congested lungs and failing to take proper care. Merlin, as Gaius had broken down to explain it to the King, had apparently made it worse by shrugging it off, and now his lungs were full of fluid and he could barely breathe…Gaius was unsure that Merlin would make it out of this one.

The physician had asked him to retell everything that had happened, and Arthur did, as best as he could. When Arthur described the way Merlin had shook after being attacked by bandits Gaius let out a gasp and covered his eyes with one hand.

"I'm afraid, sire. I am as much to blame. I had mistaken the shaking chills or rigors for a shock earlier. Maybe, if I hadn't been so foolish I could've detected the illness in time."

Arthur had said nothing. He still believed it was his fault. He was Merlin's friend and King. He spent _all_ his time with the man, for goodness sake! Why hadn't he noticed that something was wrong?

He started remembering little details of Merlin's earlier weeks after he had returned from the druid's camp. The way he shivered slightly, the soft coughs. The sharp intakes of breath…the weakness…

The more Gaius described the illness, the more Arthur kicked himself for being so oblivious. He had promised himself, that day at the chambers, that he would protect Merlin from his own stupidity. It seemed that he had failed miserably.

"Sire." Gaius had said after Arthur had argued that Merlin was unnaturally cold, therefore, he had some sort of evil magic inside him. "Merlin only has a slight hypothermia. If the disease was magical, it would probably be better for Merlin. He _is magic_, after all, and he has always been a fast healer.…but this…I've seen many cases in my days and this isn't an easy illness, _pneumonia_…there is less chance that he will make it that way…"

"But Gaius!" Arthur had said shakily, still pressing Merlin's cold hand to his chest, intending to aid him in his effort to breathe. " isn't there a flower or something? There must be something I can do!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing sire. We can just wait and see what Merlin's made of." Gaius had replied brokenly.

_Pneumonia._

Arthur hated that word. It was horrible, like a bad hunting day, Amhar crying or a fight with Gwen. No; it was more horrible than that, because that meant Merlin had less chances of making it out alive.

Once again he sat by Merlin's bed, squeezing his hand gently to let his friend know he was there. Merlin would wake up every few hours and they would banter, like always…but this time, he had stayed asleep for most of the time.

The High King felt…useless. He wasn't used to be useless. Normally, there was something he could do, like going on a quest to find a magical beast or a mortaeus flower.

Now…

He snapped out of his thoughts when Gaius landed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I'm messaging Hunith, Arthur. I would want her to be here if…well, if Merlin doesn't make it."

Arthur closed his eyes tightly. Normally, he would have snapped at Gaius for even _mentioning_ the possibility…but now, he couldn't deny it. Even if Merlin wasn't coughing anymore his chest was barely rising, and every breath seemed like a giant struggle.

"Send Sir Percival with the message, Gaius. And tell him I want to speak with him before he goes."

Gaius bowed slightly and went out of the room at the same time Lancelot entered.

"How is he?" the brave knight asked, his eyes shining with concern.

Arthur sighed. "Not good, Lancelot…" when he noticed that Merlin was, once again, gasping for air, he gently pressed his friend's hand on his chest and exaggerated the movement. It was the least he could do. "How's Guinevere?"

"With Amhar and the new boy now. She wanted to come and see Merlin but I told her that Amhar would probably come too, and that wasn't a good idea."

"I need him to stay away, Lancelot." Arthur said. He breathed in deeply once more; satisfied as he watched Merlin doing the same. "Gwaine is furious, isn't he?"

Lancelot squeezed his King's shoulder in understanding. "He is just worried about Merlin, as we all are. He's just…_outspoken_ about it. Even the new kid is worried, he kept asking about Merlin when I saw Gwen."

"Galahad."

"Excuse me, sire?"

Arthur didn't look at him. "His name is Galahad. And he is talented, as talented as you were when I first met you. Make sure he's got everything he needs…and please, just look after him."

Lancelot's eyes softened at the clear concern in the King's voice. Obviously, there was something on this Galahad that had struck the King, because he didn't do these things just for everyone.

"You seem very fond of him, sire."

King Arthur chuckled gently, shaking his head. "He reminds me a little bit of Merlin. A less idiotic one, of course. And…." He trailed off. "…of _me_. He stands for what's right, Lancelot, and his heart is in the right place. Make sure…" he added with a hint of a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "that he stays away from Gwaine."

Lancelot pursed his lips and bowed his head. He turned to leave but just then, Arthur's voice reached him "Lancelot?"

"Yes?"

King Arthur brought his hands to his chin, rubbing gently his golden beard. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was scared, frankly, and I still am." He motioned at Merlin's pale face. "But that isn't an excuse for acting as I did. I know you think highly of Guinevere and wanted to see her safe as much as I did."

Lancelot let a slow smile fill his lips. He shook his head and went to Arthur's side. "It is I who should be apologizing, sire. I disobeyed your orders deliberately. I know how much Merlin means to you- to _all of us_…It was my fault."

"Stop it, Lance." a weak voice interrupted. "It wasn't your fault at all."

Both Lancelot and Arthur turned their heads with hopeful hearts and could not contain the mad grins on their faces when they saw those dark, wise blue eyes, wide open.

"Merlin!" both man said. Arthur immediately reached out to feel his forehead and winced at the coldness. "I didn't know you were awake." the King said softly.

"Then you're still a prat." Merlin managed before breaking into weak coughs. The High King's face could not mask his worry as his hands fluttered uselessly around Merlin, not knowing what to do. It was Lancelot who helped Merlin sit up and rubbed circles in the warlock's back gently. When the coughs finally subsided the noble knight leaded Merlin's head back to his pillow as the man grinned again. "Really, Arthur…I basically forced him to leave me."

"That's why I'm mad at him." Arthur tried to smile. "No one should listen to you, _Mer_lin. I learned that long ago."

"That's why you make so much mistakes, then-" Merlin coughed once, twice, three times before his eyes went wide and he doubled over in agony. Arthur watched in horror as Merlin spitted out more red blood.

"That's right." Arthur said, his voice unusually serious as he reached with a cloth to wipe Merlin's lips. "You're right Merlin."

The legendary Emrys just searched in his High King's eyes, desperately wanting to make a snarky comment but the look in Arthur's eyes told him otherwise. So he just fell silent as Arthur wiped the blood away with as much gentleness as he could muster.

"How are you feeling now, Merlin?" Lancelot asked once Arthur had walked away to clean the bloody rag. He sat by Merlin's side and squeezed the scrawny shoulder gently in a silent sign of concern.

"Hurts to breathe." Merlin admitted. "My chest is heavy and I can hardly stay awake anymore. I know it's bad, Lance." but even as he admitted it a soft, sad smile filled his lips. "Pneumonia…not a good thing." a weak cough. "…but please don't tell Arthur, Lancelot…" another one. "he'll go beside himself. I need him to think everything's fine…I can't have him breaking down now, can I?"

Unknown to the two friends, King Arthur had returned with a clean cloth and was now just outside the door, listening, as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. He let himself slide down to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

He would not cry.

**...**

Arthur never returned to Gaius chambers. Instead, he went to his chambers and stood there, breathing heavily and trying to stop himself from crying. It wouldn't do Merlin any good.

"Sire?"

Arthur turned around and saw Percival, looking unsure in the door, not knowing what to do with his King obviously so distressed "you sent for me?" the knight said timidly.

"I did." Arthur said quickly, blinking and straightening. "Come in, Percival, take a sit."

Percival entered and sat on the chair Arthur was offering him while the King sat across him.

For a moment, they looked at each other. Arthur opened his mouth several times but when he was about to say something he closed it again. Finally, he let out a deep breath.

" I can trust you, Percival. This is a delicate matter and I think you are the best man for it. You are to go to Ealdor…that's Merlin's home village. And bring Hunith, Merlin's mother, here, to Camelot." Percival's eyes widened in understanding "You have to be very…tactful, Percival. Her son isn't doing well but I don't want her worry too much. Just mention that Merlin needs her and that I am begging her to make the journey. Please, I've met her…she's a great woman and a wonderful mother. Is not that I fear how she may react…" Arthur paused and took a deep breath "She's strong, like Merlin. But I don't want her to suffer unnecessarily. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly, sire" Percival said, nodding. " I will go right away, and you can rest assure I'll spare her any hurt." He bowed at his King but stopped when he saw Arthur bury his face on his large hands.

"Arthur?"

Arthur raised his head.

"How's Merlin?"

Arthur smiled. Sometimes he forgot that seemingly everyone that Merlin had ever met grew fond of him. No doubt Percival was equally worried as the rest of the castle.

He sighed. Could he lie to Percival? No. One of his most loyal knights needed to hear the truth. "He's not doing well, Percival. I just…" he sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

Percival nodded, eyes shining with worry. "We are all here for you, Arthur. For you and Merlin."

And Arthur's throat tightened almost unbearably so. His lips trembled as he said, "Thank you, Percival."

Once Percival went outside King Arthur started pacing around the room. He was going mad, his heart beat was racing and his mind was blurry with different levels of anger. Not even realizing what he was doing, he picked an empty goblet from his table and threw it at the wall.

The goblet broke in million pieces from the impact…and it was soon followed and joined by pieces of fruit, paper and jars. They all clattered and broke, lying lifelessly in the floor as an enraged and scared King watched them with fury.

Finally, Arthur just broke down and threw everything he had to the wall. His gloves, the crown, the costly rings...nothing _mattered_ now.

That's how Gwen had found him, broken, enraged, still throwing things around.

She had wrapped her arms around him silently, murmuring softly. _"Not your fault"_

And Arthur had done the same, letting one solitary tear slide down his cheek despite the efforts. He hugged her tightly and didn't let go.

They stayed like that until morning.

**...**

Hunith was tending her clothes when a giant but gentle knight of Camelot had appeared on Ealdor. He looked around sheepishly, eventually noticing her and walking to her side in two large footsteps.

"You must be Hunith." he said, smiling. "the resemblance is outstanding."

That's when Hunith understood the knight must be talking about Merlin. She smiled sweetly at the big man and nodded. "It is my name. How can I be of assistance?"

Instead of answering, the knight took a folded piece of parchment from his bag and handed it to her. Hunith took it and unfolded it, glancing at the knight quizzically before she started reading.

It was a letter from Gaius.

_My dear Hunith:_

_I hope you fare well. I fear that this letter is not a bringer of pleasant news, my dear. Merlin, sadly, has caught a chest illness and the King and I both think you are much needed here. After all, Merlin needs the gentle touch of a mother to get through this now._

_Do not worry unnecessarily, I am doing what I can to restore Merlin to health…but Merlin, despite having wonderful friends that are looking out for him, needs you and misses you dearly._

_Awaiting for you with deep affection in my heart,_

_Gaius._

Percival watched as Hunith took in the news. Her eyes, so similar to Merlin's, widened, but that was it. She looked at him with a determined look on her face before saying "How is he?"

Percival sighed as he thought of what the King had told him. He paused for a moment before answering. "From what I know, my Lady, he isn't doing very well. I know King Arthur wants you in the castle with all of his heart."

Hunith smiled softly. "Thank you for being honest with me. And by the way, I am not a Lady. You can just call me Hunith."

"Hunith" Percival repeated, smiling despite it all. He was seeing Merlin more and more in this woman "I am Percival."

"Well, Sir Percival" Hunith said, and her eyes were almost unbearably similar to Merlin as she straightened again. "Let's get going then. I don't have a moment to spare for my Merlin."

* * *

><p>I've always been very interested in the Gwaine, Lancelot, Merlin and Arthur friendship. Is funny how all of them view Merlin as their best friend and Merlin manages to do that pretty well. I love Gwaine and Merlin's friendship, they are so cute when they are bickering and fighting and whatever they do. In season three, in episode "Gwaine" I loved the way Gwaine worried about Merlin when he hadn't come back after going to the bad guys' chambers. Also, since he clearly isn't fond of Arthur and Merlin is the " best friend he ever had" I figured he would must likely blame Arthur.<p> 


	14. His Mother's Son

This is my favorite chapter on this whole thing. Honestly. ;)**  
><strong>

_A big thanks to Lozabluebell ( thanks sweetie!) for being so insistent and getting this chappie out sooner, I'd probably had uploaded it tonight at 11:00 pm if this wasn't the case :)_

_DeleaMarie: Your review was fantastic! I am really glad you like it so far and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter_

_FireChildSlytherin: Thanks! hope you continue to like it :D_

_ReadingRaven019: Thank you so much! :)_

_Tegan14: Aww, thanks for that sweet review :D _

* * *

><p><strong>His Mother's Son.<strong>

The steady rhythm of Arthur's breathing was everything that filled the chambers, interlaced, once in a while, with the sharp intakes of breath from the small, raven-haired man on the bed by his side. The blond King was sprawled on a chair, his head down on the bed his warlock lay, one hand still clutching Merlin's right wrist. His golden hair was tousled and dull, his handsome face, even in sleep, was wrinkled with increasing worry. There was a blanket on his shoulders, courtesy of a fatherly physician that had noticed the King shiver slightly through the night.

That's the way Hunith found them and her heart ached with tenderness and motherly love for the two of them. Arthur had grown to be another son to her, an annoying, gentle, brave and sometimes_ prattish_ -Merlin's word- son, but a son nonetheless. Seeing the obvious signs of King Arthur's despair for her Merlin made her smile in spite of herself.

Carefully she tiptoed around the bed, not doing any sound. She settled down on the other side of the bed, waiting patiently for the first rays of sun to enter the window. Sure enough, in a few minutes King Arthur's face was touched by the bright light and his blond hair became light wheat, glimmering in golden hues. Hunith watched the relaxed fingers of her King's hand twitch a few times around Merlin's still wrist before they closed around it and the King raised his head wearily.

"Merlin" he mumbled sleepily, yawning immediately afterwards. His light eyes searched Merlin's face for any sign of consciousness before he let out a sigh, defeated.

That's when he noticed Hunith. Arthur's eyes widened in understanding and he stood up, going by her side. "Hunith! Did you have a pleasant journey?"

"It's alright my Lord…I arrived a few minutes earlier." Hunith said with a consoling smile.

Arthur huffed. "I've already told you, there is no need for that. You can just call me Arthur. Merlin has never called me anything but my name and I expect his mother to do just the same."

His face darkened as he mentioned his friend and his brow furrowed. He glanced back at Merlin before letting out another sigh ."Thank God he's still resting."

"You don't look so rested yourself, Arthur." Hunith said, frowning slightly. "Maybe you should go to your own chambers…"

"I slept well enough." Arthur said with a dismissive hand gesture. He returned to his place by Merlin's side and took the man's wrist gently again. "Merlin might wake up, you know?"

Hunith let out a soft sigh as she looked at her son. Taking a soaked cloth from a bucket in Gaius's table she placed it on Merlin's forehead, smiling slightly, obviously going back to a pleasant memory. "How is he doing?"

"I don't know…" Arthur answered sincerely. He ruffled his golden hair. "Yesterday, his wheezing was worse…now it seems it's settled down somehow."

Merlin's mother nodded in understanding. "Is pneumonia, isn't it?" she said gently, her voice quivering slightly.

Arthur looked up. "how did you…?"

"A good friend of mine died from it a few years ago." Hunith responded. She heard Arthur's sharp intake of breath but her eyes never left her son's face. "I was with her until the end…"

"Merlin _will not_ die." Arthur said through clenched teeth, closing his eyes. "That will _not _happen, Hunith."

Hunith said nothing as she took the soaked cloth and submerged it in Gaius' basin, cleaning it. When she returned, King Arthur was glancing thoughtfully at Merlin's face.

"Aren't you going, Arthur?" Hunith asked, surprised.

Arthur looked at her. "Huh? What?"

"You are the King" Hunith reminded him softly, almost like a mother gently scolding her son. "You have to go attend your duties, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head vigorously and the starts of a smile began to form on his lips. "No, Hunith. My _only duty_ now is to stay with this idiot. I already arranged everything; Geoffrey is to take care while I'm here. Once in a while I'll check how things are going but…Merlin has been there for me always. The least I can do is be there for him too."

Hunith felt warmth in her heart as she heard the King. She smiled at him and then reached out to take Merlin's other hand.

They sat in silence for a while…finally, Hunith said softly,

"This reminds me of when he was little. He used to have this giant baby blues and people would grant him everything he wished…he was a little bit smart-mouthed back then"

Arthur laughed drily at the thought of a small Merlin calling people _'prat.'_

"Well, he still is." he remarked fondly. "smart mouthed and very annoying."

Hunith went on, eyes sparkling with a delight that was Merlin's. "very smart mouthed, I would say. Sometimes, he would get his way only by making this confusing word games in which I, at least, fell over and over."

Arthur remembered the time Merlin had stolen his food and how he had gotten away with it by choosing his words carefully. He smiled.

"Well, he rather has that habit" he said lightly "I think he perfected it with the dragon…"

Hunith took the now cold cloth from Merlin's forehead and said in a small whisper, "Kilgarrah? I remember that Balinor…"

She fell silent when the King stiffened. Not daring to look up to him, Hunith just continued stroking Merlin's forehead.

"I'm sorry."

Hunith blinked up at Arthur, who was looking at her with a heartbroken look on his sky-blue eyes. She didn't know what to say and for a moment she fell silent.

"I know that…my father broke your family apart. And I am _so _sorry. It's my fault Merlin had to grow up without a father…and it's my fault you lost the man you loved."

Hunith felt her heart ache for the King, and when she saw him look down, guilt still swimming on the blue depths of his eyes, she decided to step in.

Leaving Merlin's side, Hunith crouched besides the King of Camelot and said softly "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Arthur. It wasn't your fault…" Arthur raised his head, and it looked like if he was about to protest but Hunith shushed him "Listen to me. Your father's guilt and rage did it. Not you, not your mother's death. It was just pure pain and passion, channeled in a bad way."

Arthur nodded and looked at her gratefully.

"Besides" Hunith continued, in an attempt to brighten the King's sullen mood. "thanks to your father, I met Balinor. Thanks to that, I have the greatest gift of all." She cast a glance at her son before looking back at Arthur. "Merlin"

Arthur smiled sadly "In that case he gave that gift to us, Hunith"

**...**

When Arthur went out of the room, to check on Gwen, he didn't expect to find Gwaine, propped against a wall with his hands crossed on his chest. The knight rotated his head to look at his King and Arthur held his gaze, pained. He didn't know what to say to make things right and even if it had become clear that he was the one who should carry the guilt for his obliviousness, he didn't like the feeling of being hated by one of his most trusted fr-_eh,_ knights. So he just nodded at him curtly, intending to carry on.

"How is he, princess?"

Arthur turned slowly to look at Gwaine. He wasn't expecting the man to speak to him ever again.

He sighed before he answered "Hunith is in there, Gwaine"

Gwaine nodded and looked at the floor. He looked uncomfortable "I know" he said "I saw her coming to the gates and I spoke to her"

Arthur raised his head. "You did?"

"Yes, I did. She is a lot like our Merlin, isn't she?" Gwaine let a small smile tug his lips upwards but it was gone before Arthur could acknowledge it "Look, Princess. I still believe it's your fault that Merlin is sick, but I…" Gwaine sighed. Arthur opened his eyes wide. He wasn't expecting this at all, especially from Gwaine "I think it brings no good to be mad with you. Hunith made me see that you and Merlin have a habit of saving each other and that you have never intended to harm him…though I hope this is the last time something like this happens"

Arthur just stared at him, mouth agape. He was certainly not expecting an apology from his boisterous knight. Perhaps Merlin was the other half of his soul, the light that made him whole but _his_ warlock still was Gwaine's first and best friend. And he had, unknowingly, sparked within his knight the rightful, blazing and consuming anger that had cost Gwaine a banishment when he first set foot upon Camelot.

"Don't get used to it, Princess" Gwaine reminded him with a glare. "I'm doing this for both of your sakes, Merlin's _and_ yours. But you better stop getting _my friend_ into dangerous situations in the future."

Arthur closed his mouth and shook his head. "I'm so sorry for all this Gwaine. I…I was careless, I didn't notice that Merlin wasn't feeling alright…"

"Merlin should have noticed it himself." said a kind voice from the physician's doors.

Both Arthur and Gwaine tensed and looked around to see Hunith standing there, smiling at them. "Merlin should have noticed..." she continued. "he is a grown man not a child. So is neither of your faults. It just is."

Gwaine's voice was incredibly soft when he spoke and Arthur realized, a little amused, how much like a gentleman he sounded when he _wanted_ to. "We know that, Hunith. But Merlin is too selfless for his own good and we, his friends, have noticed that. It is our duty to look after him and help him, it is my duty as his best mate to remind him that he is still human and he needs to eat" he looked at the floor. " and I think I've failed that duty."

Arthur gingerly put a comforting hand on the knight's shoulder and was relieved to see he didn't flinch away. "It is my duty too, as his King and friend to look after him. And look where I've got him."

The High King thought of Merlin's torn wrists, and realized, with a start, that they needed care. He decided to deal with that later, but his mind was already painfully reliving the past with images of Merlin battered and hurt thanks to Pelinor.

"That pig tortured him." he continued bitterly "Merlin didn't deserve any of this…."

And it was as if a dam inside him broke, as if all the anger and impotence were being fueled by Gwaine's too-present anger. Yes, and perhaps Gwaine's furor was terrible but the cold-blooded rage that now coursed through The Once and Future King's veins was even more so.

He fell silent for a while before saying low and dangerously. "I'm going to kill Pelinor right now."

With a new determination that washed away every other thought on his mind the King strode away to the dungeons, followed by an all too eager Gwaine. They were barely able to take a few steps when Hunith's stern voice called.

"_Don't_! Do you think Merlin would like it if his friends became murderers for his sake?"

"We are murderers already!" Gwaine spat savagely.

"No, we are not."

Arthur and Gwaine whirled around and saw Lancelot. The knight glanced at the physician's chambers for the longest of seconds before turning those solemn eyes towards his brothers in arms. "we are not" he repeated. "we kill with honor, to defend our land and people. We do not kill with cowardice for revenge. That's what a knight of The Round Table does. That's what honor is all about." he looked poignantly at his pale King. "You thought me that."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably under his noble knight's gaze. His blood was boiling with desire to cut Pelinor to little pieces. And it seemed Gwaine was of the same mind.

Both Hunith and Lancelot looked at them with clear, noble eyes until Arthur and Gwaine lowered their heads.

"You're right." said the King with a pained sigh. "of course you're right."

What they didn't know, is that if they had gone to the dungeons and confronted Pelinor they would have probably been able to stop what was about to happen.

...

When Merlin opened his eyes, well into the morning light, there was a bright-smile on his field of vision. He didn't have to wonder for too long who's it was.

"Hey, hey, look who's awake!" Gwaine chirped loudly.

Merlin groaned. All the brightness coming from the lightened candle made his head hurt.

"Gwaine" he said with a tiny voice. "would you please blow the candle?"

Immediately he could hear the curtains drawn together and the light was taken away, but Gwaine did not move from his spot, he was still sitting there and grinning at him happily. Merlin blinked in confusion before his eyes focused on the soft and dear face that was smiling at him from the small window.

"_Mother_!"

Hunith's warm arms immediately wrapped around her son and Merlin felt the urge to cry of joy. He had often refused himself the pleasure of visiting his mother because he didn't want to see her used as a target. But here, safe within the walls of Camelot and under the watchful gaze of King Arthur…he could be a son once again.

"Merlin." Hunith said, pressing her boy tightly to her chest. "My dear Merlin…"

Merlin let out a stifled laugh as tears began to run through his cheeks. He managed to look at Gwaine over his mother's shoulder, and saw that the knight was watching them both with tenderness and affection.

"Easy there, Hunith, you don't want to break him before I get my hug, don't you?" Gwaine said lightly and Hunith directed him a sweet smile before letting go of Merlin. The warlock was still surprised by his mother's appearance but he didn't have time to ask about it because Gwaine's strong arms wrapped themselves around him without a moment to lose.

"Ow, Gwaine!" Merlin said, coughing softly "You're crushing me."

"You gave us quite a scare, Merlin." Gwaine responded from his place against Merlin's shoulder, his voice unusually serious. "Don't you dare do that again, you hear me?"

Merlin wasn't sure what was Gwaine referring to, but he nodded. The knight pulled away and ruffled Merlin's hair with one of his large hands. The warlock was shocked when he saw that Gwaine had dark circles under blood shot eyes. …Gwaine looked as if someone had _died_.

Choosing not to ponder on it too much, Merlin looked around. It looked as if Gaius had been out for some time, the door of the physician's chambers was widely open and his mother smiled at him reassuringly from another stool at his right. His tired gaze landed on the small door to his old chambers, and Merlin felt a pang of melancholy when he his heart jumped back to days long past, years of fighting to keep his magic and Arthur safe...

"How are you feeling, Merlin?" Hunith said, taking one of her son's hands in hers. Merlin smiled at her.

"I'm_ fine_."

"Well, I'm telling you Merlin, you better be" Gwaine said forcefully. He smiled brightly at his friend again. "what if I tell you a little of my adventures? That always makes you feel better, right?

_Hardly. _Merlin thought with amusement

"Once I was in this-"

"Tavern?" Merlin offered.

"You know me too well, mate. I was in a conflicting situation…. where I had to go and get myself money…so I found these wyverns….

Merlin really wanted to hear more of Gwaine's tale but before he knew it his head was lolling and with a long yawn he was out again.

**...**

When Galahad awoke that morning, his first reaction was to scramble away. Then he remembered all about King Arthur, Merlin, Queen Guinevere and the Knights of the Round Table. His heart took pace inside his chest and he felt a slow smile fill his lips when he thought about everything that was waiting for him today. God, he was _so_ lucky.

The smile quickly fell, though, when he remembered what had happened to Merlin. He knew- from the moment he forced his eyes to close so that he could try to rid himself of the haunting memories- that the image of Merlin coughing and struggling to breathe while King Arthur cried out for help was going to eat him forever. It wasn't an easy sight to forget, neither one he could remember without wincing slightly.

But, as the fifteen year old he was, Galahad chose not to let his mind wonder and instead focused on the day ahead. He got out of bed, dressed himself in the newly washed clothes that were neatly folded on a wooden table by the window, and went out of the room.

He paced around, slightly nervous, not knowing which way to go for a while, until he decided to look for the Queen. However he found himself wondering in which direction the Queen's room's were...

With a hand on his mahogany hair, Galahad started to go in circles around the castle, amazed at how _big_ and imposing it was. He was just gazing at the training field with dreamy eyes when his head connected with something hard and metallic.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, are you alright?" A gentle voice said quickly, catching his arm before he could fall to the ground. Galahad blinked and looked up at the face of a knight he hadn't seen before, one with a gentle smile and kind eyes.

"Are you alright?" the knight repeated, looking at him with a wide grin.

The knight, Galahad noted with dismay, was_ huge._ He considered himself tall (although he was rather lanky) but he could barely reach this man's lower bicep.

"I'm fine" he stammered quickly when he realized the man still waited for an answer. It was then when noticed the crest the man had on his chest and his heart beat faster as he blurted out. "are you a knight of the round table?"

"Sure am." the tall man answered, letting go of his arm. "I'm Percival." he said, shaking Galahad's hand.

"I'm Galahad." the boy said in return, flashing a quick smile. "nice to meet you."

"You are the kid Arthur and Merlin brought in, then." Sir Percival commented. Though his green eyes twinkled with laughter Galahad couldn't help but blush.

"I guess" the boy said softly.

"Then you won't mind coming to training with me today, will you?"

Galahad felt as if he had been catapulted to heaven ( and perhaps he was). He stared at Percival's face until the man's smile turned into a tentative frown. He stammered. He spluttered. He could barely calm down his thundering heart. "Um, sorry _what_?"

"Arthur and Lancelot mentioned you were good with a sword. Would you like to train with us then, Galahad?"

Galahad smiled. He truly was in heaven.

When they reached the training field, there were four more knights already there. Galahad recognized the rough Gwaine, whose blazing eyes were no longer spitting fire (although Galahad made a quick note to himself to never make him angry.), there was a knight with dark skin who looked so peaceful and kind that the boy knew he had to be related to the Queen in a way. Then, there was that knight that had looked very authoritative the day before, following King Arthur while he carried Merlin, and lastly, a handsome, gentle looking man that offered him a quick grin.

"This is Galahad." Sir Percival said, patting Galahad softly on the shoulder. "He is the boy Arthur's been talking about."

"Where is King Arthur?" Galahad asked quickly, noting the absent blond King.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if he was with Merlin." the soft-spoken man answered "I'm Lancelot." he shook Galahad's hand and Galahad couldn't help but like him a lot.

"And I wouldn't expect anything else." growled the knight named Gwaine with a wolfish grin. "He better be with him now that we have to train for him."

"It will be soon over Gwaine." the dark skinned man said soothingly. The way his eyes twinkled while he spoke was Guinevere's and Amhar's and Galahad found himself grinning as he noticed the similarity. "then you will be able to visit him."

"Then let's get this over with, Elyan." Gwaine said and he quickly picked up a sword, starting to beat the training dummy next to him senseless

_Well, if they were alive anyway_ Galahad thought bemusedly.

"Here, kid" said the blond knight, throwing Galahad a wooden sword. "show us what you've got."

Galahad picked it up and eyed it carefully "A wooden one?" he said disappointingly.

The knight named Gwaine let out a strenuous laugh as he ran one of his tanned hands through his long hair. " Yeah, Leon, why a wooden one? Give the boy something real" he approached Galahad and gave him his own sword "here, take it. Now, will you show us what you've got?"

Galahad smiled and promptly attacked, getting a very startled Gwaine out of his stupor. "Look!" the knight said with child-like wonder. "the kid can _move_!"

Then, the other knights started picking pace, entering the game. They all slashed around with their swords, laughing and pricking at Galahad, until there were no swords and there was no training and there were only a bunch of weary, in –need-of-holiday-knights playing with a happy kid.

Finally, they all dropped into the floor in a circle, smiling and sharing quiet laughs. Galahad was ecstatic. Not only had he managed to beat some of them, but he was already feeling part of them. It was like being in a big brotherhood where every one of them was his big brother.

He sighed and looked at the sky contently. This was it. The Knights of the Round Table, this was his _destiny_. It was as if nothing else could ever fill the void that was in his heart. He was home.

All around him, the knights looked at the blue sky with a smile on their faces. It had been a while since they had felt this childish again, certainly since Merlin had had less time to fool around with them due to his Court Sorcerer's duties and the save Arthur job. But this knew kid, Galahad, was just what they needed to get back on their feet.

All the joyful banter was cut short when Lancelot let out a single word that rippled through them like a wave "_Merlin_."

Gwaine sighed, his smile quickly dropping and being replaced by a worried frown "I know, mate."

"I truly hope he's alright." Leon added with a soft sigh.

Elyan didn't speak for a while. When he finally did his voice was quivering with emotion. "Gwen said Merlin let himself be tortured so that they would leave her alone. I'll never forget that."

"It's my fault." Lancelot said, his voice deep with rich emotion. The noble man's eyes were shinning. "I shouldn't have left him..."

No knight responded to that. After a moment of silence Galahad said timidly. "I've only known Merlin for a while but…I doubt he would want all of you to beat yourselves over this"

"The kid is right." Leon said softly "You two should listen to him."

"I've met Merlin's mother." Percival said unexpectedly, and all of them to turn their heads so they could look at the knight. Percival barely spoke and when he did they were truly words of wisdom "she is truly a _wonder._ Arthur was right; Merlin is a lot like her."

"I've met her too." Gwaine admitted "and she really is something... like our Merlin."

"She wouldn't want you to blame any of you for this, I can see that's the kind of woman she is. Selfless, just like Merlin." Percival said gently.

"I still don't know if being selfless should be considered a trait or a curse." muttered Leon "it seems to get Merlin into more trouble than he can escape from."

All of the knights, minus Galahad, flinched when he spoke. Though their faces were stoic they were all relieving some painful memories.

"Yeah" Gwaine muttered. "Who knows what our Merlin has gotten himself into this time."

**...**

Lancelot had been right when he had assumed that Arthur would spend all day with Merlin. The first thing Merlin saw when he woke up again, now in the middle of the afternoon, was Arthur's grinning face, his calloused hand on his wrist, and a strained, though annoyingly loud "Rise and shine!"

"Arthur" he had said weakly, acknowledging him with a nod. The King had propped his warlock up with one arm before Hunith had appeared with a smile on her lips, bringing in what looked like white bandages and a bowl of water.

Merlin was more than confused until he saw Arthur's determined face and the way he took the bandages with his hands, pointedly glancing at Merlin's marred wrists. His expression was unmistakable for the warlock, who knew Arthur better than he knew was the same expression that the King adopted when he felt guilty about something that he couldn't change.

"Arthur _don't._" Merlin said as soon as understanding filled him. He unsuccessfully tried to break free from the King's grasp.

"Please Merlin." Arthur said. His voice was rough and raw, his face pale and unshaven."_Please_. Just let me do it"

And he had started to lift his warlock's wrist carefully with his fingers as Hunith walked out of the physician's chambers with a small smile on her son's direction. Merlin directed her an exasperated glance but she just kept smiling, as if the King and her were planning this all along.

After the door had closed softly behind her, Merlin turned to Arthur once more. Arthur still had that guilty look upon his face, accentuated by the paleness of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes. With sadness, Merlin thought of Arthur's encounter with the Questing Beast and how much his sullen aspect resembled the one from years before.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." the King said seriously, not looking up once. "It's my fault."

Merlin didn't answer, he knew better than to talk. He just watched, touched, as Arthur bandaged his wrist gingerly, murmuring a heartfelt apology every time Merlin hissed in pain. When he was done, the King looked at his handiwork with a concerned glance as he rotated his friend's wrist around, as delicately as if it was made of fragile glass.

"I've never bandaged wrists before." Arthur admitted and for a fleeting moment there was a small smile at the corner of his lips. "they don't get hurt that much during battle."

The Emrys regarded him with so much pride and tenderness that his words held no meaning and his half-exasperated tone did not conceal the fondness that laced his voice."It is fine for a cabbage head like you, though."

He grinned even wider when the King laughed quietly. This new somber, gloomy Arthur was what he'd been trying to prevent and Merlin didn't know if he could handle it with his own soul already filled with sorrow. The memories of Freya's cursing were still fresh in his mind, despite how groggy he felt for his many hours of sleep. Glancing at his King's sorrowful eyes he sighed. They were accustomed to pick each other up when one fell but what when each one of them were filled with so much despair? Arthur was obviously angry and desperate at the thought of Merlin's illness, while Merlin was trying to mend his newly broken heart.

The answer came to him when Hunith appeared on the door, two bowls of porridge in her hands.

"Well, my boys." she said, smiling that sunny grin that her son had inherited. "It's time to eat."

Arthur looked at her like if she was his personal savior and hero. Merlin rolled his eyes. "You were hungry all this time, weren't you?"

Arthur flashed a small smile. "Shut up, Merlin."

"Well, you should come eat, Arthur. It is delicious." Hunith encouraged, putting down the still steaming blend.

For hers and Merlin's surprise Arthur shook his head. "I'll be there in a moment, Hunith. I'll just finish Merlin's left wrist."

Merlin gave Arthur a small shove with his newly bandaged hand and he hissed a little when it hurt. He tried to shrug it off but Arthur's expression told him he hadn't missed it. "Arthur, I can do that, you go eat. You look half-starved and exhausted; I can finish my other wrist on my own, really. Physician apprentice, remember?"

During all of Merlin's rave Arthur had just looked into his other half's eyes, his face grave. He leaned over and said simply. "_Merlin_"

With that word, Merlin understood. Arthur needed to do this; he needed to feel he could do something to make his friend feel better. So he just nodded and quietened.

Hunith watched the whole exchange with a raised eyebrow. The two of them had fell silent after Arthur's "_Merlin_" and had looked into each other's eyes for with an intensity that she had never seen before, without a word being said, Merlin had nodded in submission.

King Arthur took Merlin's other hand and began the same process. He went over the wounds so carefully that it was as if he was treating a small child. His eyebrows were furrowed in extreme concentration and he bit his lip when Merlin let out a small hiss of discomfort. In the end, the other wrist was bandaged also, and although Arthur's handiwork was not nearly as tidy as Gaius' Merlin said nothing. He just smiled softly.

"Well, I would say is good that you are putting other things before food, Arthur. It would be nice to stop doing holes in that belt after each feast, would it?"

Instead of shoving him playfully or growling, Arthur just turned bright red and smiled, appreciating Merlin's effort to cheer him up.

"Now go eat, you cabbage head." Merlin said brightly, and as Arthur got up to take his plate he said fondly. "Thank you."

The King nodded and brought Merlin's bowl with his other hand, sitting on the bed again so that he was shoulder to shoulder with his warlock, putting the porridge in Merlin's hands.

Merlin smiled and the two friends sat, eating in silence and well-enjoyed company while Hunith watched with increasing tenderness.

**...**

The little Prince Amhar was running through the snow, trying to reach his destination quickly. He finally found himself in front of the physician's chambers. Peering through the door, he saw his father laughing and joking with Merlin, as if nothing was wrong. Though it didn't escape his keen eyes that the King kept frowning every time Merlin let out a dry cough.

"What are you up to?" said a voice from behind him.

Amhar jumped and glanced around quickly, sighing when he saw it was just Gaius. The old man had the infamous eyebrow raised so high that Amhar was sure he had beaten a record.

"Just watching, Gaius." he said sweetly, composing a smile. "I just wanted to know how Uncle Merlin was doing."

Gaius just raised his eyebrow even higher and took his hand, guiding him inside. "Well, then talk to him." he said, giving the prince a little push.

Amhar was about to protest but it was too late. He was inside, and both his father and Uncle Merlin were directing him amused smiles.

He could hear Merlin whisper faintly. "Told you" into the King's ear.

"Amhar!" his father said good-naturally. "come here"

Amhar did, burying his face into Arthur's chest for a moment and laughing when his father started to tickle him. He looked, grinning, at Merlin and said worriedly. "are you alright, Uncle Merlin?"

Merlin smiled mischievously before he too, went for the attack. In a moment the three were entangled into a tickle battle of doom, one from which Merlin seemed to emerge victorious and Amhar laughed with tears in his eyes while he tried to scramble away.

"Are you?" he asked again with a wide grin when the joyful game had stopped. He felt his father's chest tense behind him but Uncle Merlin's wide smile reassured him " I'm fine" he said lightly. " I'll be out there in no time, Amhar, you just wait. I'm going to show you how I can transform your soup into pudding alright?"

"Really?"

"Well, I'll have to talk to Gwen about it." Merlin said, as if it just had occurred to him. "Unless your father…"

"Don't drag me into this." Arthur warned with a scowl.

"As I thought. You're scared of what Gwen would say?"

"I don't want to fight with her over _food_, _Me_rlin."

Merlin directed Amhar a cheeky grin, but the blond boy was staring, wide eyed, at his newly bandaged wrists.

"What's that, Uncle Merlin?" he said, voice quivering.

Merlin sighed. One of the traits that he wished Amhar had inherited was the Pendragon's oblivious nature but instead, the little prince got Gwen's acute character.

"What? Nothing!" he said innocently, getting his hands behind his back. Amhar just frowned at him, but thankfully Arthur helped him.

"Now, son, do you think you can go bring your mother? I have to talk to her."

Amhar nodded, still casting a suspicious glance at Merlin before his father took his face between his large hands and kissed him quickly on the forehead "Go." he said softly.

And Amhar went out of the door, glancing around and watching Gaius and the King exchange worried glances as Merlin coughed softly and pressed a hand over his mouth.

The prince ran through the castle, peering at every corner, trying to find his mother. He went to the kitchens, where he was received with hugs, kisses and pats in the cheek, then to the library, where Geoffrey asked him kindly what he was doing, and finally to the knight's training camp, where he found a bunch of knights lying on the snow when they were supposed to be _training_.

He approached them and regarded them with a raised eyebrow "Um, what are you all doing?"

"Hey, Princess Junior!" Gwaine said, propping himself into a sitting position with a half-smile "we are all worrying about Merlin here."

"Why?"

"Because….hmpphh!" Gwaine choked when a gloved hand was placed on his lips and Lancelot shot him a warning glare.

"Because we wanted to go and visit him." the knight finished for him "what are you doing, Amhar?"

"Looking for mother." the prince replied, spotting Galahad, who also sat on the snow "Hey, Galahad!"

Galahad waved back with a grin before he got up. "I can look for her with you, if you want." he offered. All the knights looked at the two children with smiles upon their lips until Sir Leon stood up too and said. "I'll help you." striding after the two younger kids.

* * *

><p>Iseldir glanced furiously at Morgana sitting in front of him by the fire she had conjured. They were sitting on a campsite, just on the outer skirts of Camelot. Waiting.<p>

Men- _Pelinor's_ men, were surrounding the camp as if they were expecting for someone to come forth and try to kill their leader, which now, after signing a pact, was Morgana.

"It seems that fool has decided to let himself be taken by my dear brother." Morgana was muttering for herself. "No matter. Seems that I have to take this into my own hands again."

Watching the fruit of Uther's madness before him, Iseldir could not help but close his eyes in sorrow. He spoke, barely able to contain himself.

"Morgana." the druid warned, eyes flickering. "think of what you are doing. You know that Emrys will be your doom. Do you really want to risk it?"

The witch's hungry green eyes locked with his, and in a swift movement Morgana was pressing a small dagger (a dagger she had received on her birthday from a certain prince) to the druid's throat.

"You know who Emrys is?" she said, voice hoarse with excitement. "tell me, druid…_tell me now_!"

* * *

><p>Yep, the plot thickens...<p> 


	15. The Rowan Emblem

_FireChildSlytherin5: thank you! :D_

_Lozzabluebell: Aww, thank you sweetie :D and yes, there will be a magic battle but…it's a surprise!_

_Captain Ozone: I am so excited by your Heart of Gold fic that I can barely contain my excitement ( redundant much?) :D anyway, thank you for all the reviews * big hug* and I hope you like this chappie :D_

_Reading Raven: Aww, thank you so much :D and I know that Morgana not knowing who Emrys is is a little unbelievable, but as Delea Marie pointed out she is a bit oblivious sometimes…besides, there is a bit of explanation as to why that is that on this chappie :)_

_Delea Marie: *hug* thank you! I'm really glad you like Amhar and Galahad :D they still need a lot of character development, which will hopefully come in later chapters... and who knows? Maybe in later fics (hint: two sides of the same coin), thank you for all your support and please keep on with "A Pin is Mightier than the Sword"…is soo good! Especially the evil beaver :D (chuckles)_

_Foxare: I'm glad you like it so far! Hope you continue to love it :) enjoy!_

_Oh, has anyone else listened to the fantastic song "Gravity" by Coldplay?( which I do not own in any way) No? Then, go listen to it people, before you read this chapter. That's an order. Once you're finished drying your tears for the blissfulness of it all, you can come back and read it with that song on the back of your mind._

_I don't know why but when the chorus starts with the "And then I looked up at the sun and I could see, Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me…" I keep thinking of Arthur and Merlin and how their destiny always makes them come back to each other. And the song is just so beautiful!_

_I'll just...stop rambling now.  
><em>

_Anyway, please enjoy that son and then read this chapter and enjoy it too : D_

* * *

><p>When all the words are spoken and the arguments fall exhausted into silence, this single fact remains: we would follow Arthur to the very gates of Hell and beyond if he asked it. And that is the solitary truth.<p>

Show me another who can claim such loyalty."

― Stephen R. Lawhead, Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rowan Emblem.<strong>

There was a solemn quietude on Camelot's marble hallways, a silence broken only by Galahad and Amhar's quick light footsteps on the stone. Leon's heavier, tame ones followed close behind.

"So, Amhar. How is it like being a Prince?"

The aforementioned little boy looked at his new lanky friend with mirthful eyes.

"I don't know" Amhar retorted with a small smile. "How does it feel to be a commoner?"

Galahad clicked his tongue and laughed softly. "Touché."

It was then when Amhar suddenly opened his brown eyes wide ( the resemblance with his mother was uncanny, then.) and ran forwards. For a moment, Galahad didn't know what had caught the Prince's eye until he saw the beautiful silhouette of the maiden that was his mother. The Queen was standing there, a hand over her mouth and another over her heart as she talked with a blond, weathered faced man that was holding a sword in one hand and a worn piece of parchment in the other.

"Who are you?" Amhar demanded once he had reached his mother, pulling a sword from his belt and pointing at the man's chest.

"My guess is that this is Arthur's little child?" said the stranger with a bored undertone. Gwen didn't pay attention to him. She smiled sweetly at Amhar although the youth noticed her lips were quivering slightly.

"It's alright sweetie." she said soothingly, pulling Amhar towards her chest as she spoke. "He's just a friend. A very dear and old friend we thought we'd never see again."

By then, Galahad and Leon had reached them and the knight's eyes were wide as he rushed to pat the man on the arm. "I can't believe it…" he said.

"Glad to see you too, Sir Leon." the man directed his hawk eyes down to pierce Galahad's for a moment before looking at Amhar. "My name is Tristan, Prince."

"I may be a prince but my name is Amhar." the child responded defiantly, staring into the man's pale eyes with his dark ones.

"Indeed" Tristan chuckled slightly but he sobered when he faced Gwen. "I've already sent message to Caerleon, but I doubt they'll get it in time…until then…"

Sir Leon put a hand on his Queen's shoulder, frowning slightly."What's going on?"

"Leon, Tristan just told me…" Gwen looked as if she was about to cry. She put Amhar down softly and turned to Tristan once more, absentmindedly wringing her beautiful hands. "I've got to find Arthur…" she mumbled, taking the skirt of her red dress with both hands and breaking into a fleeting run.

Galahad just looked up at the man, even more shocked than before. Tristan let his gaze rest on the young mahogany haired boy for a while before he turned to Sir Leon. "I was making my way towards one of the bordering villages when I saw them. Men,_ thousands_ of them. They were wearing that witch's crest, Leon, the red sacred tree. And they were marching towards Camelot."

**...**

It was beyond comprehension, really, how truly worried he was. Because it was not the first time that Merlin had driven towards the unknown to rescue someone in peril, and it was not the first time he had his hands full with his sick, injury-prone sorcerer. Gaius knew he should not be this fearful of his ward, a man who was more powerful than anything he'd ever seen, a man who would be in the Legends for centuries to come but yet the unrest was still there, the heart-stopping fear was still there and the fact that he wanted nothing but place a hand upon Merlin's heart and hear its beat for the rest of the night was _still there_.

Perhaps it was Arthur what made his heart worry so. Seldom times had Gaius seen Arthur's demeanor change so quickly and very, very rarely had he seen the emotions in Arthur's heart engraved upon every inch of his face, as if he knew, in a deep subconscious, that Merlin was not _alright._

He was placing a hand upon his ward's feverish brow when The High King entered, and the soft turmoil inside his pale eyes glimmered for everyone to see.

"How is he?"Arthur asked from the door, never taking his eyes from Merlin once they'd landed upon him.

"Sleeping" Gaius answered. "Though he was coughing a lot recently, but he stopped a few moments ago" he sighed and he looked sadly at Merlin's sleeping face.

The Once and Future King's eyes darkened. He had noticed it.

"Is that bad?"

"It depends on the what stage of the sickness he is in." the physician said slowly. " It could be that he is recovering, though I find it highly unlikely…or that he simply isn't getting enough air into his lungs."

Arthur stopped dead and he looked at Gaius, horrified, for what seemed like minutes but where actually seconds. He then rushed to Merlin's side and shook his skinny shoulder gently, smiling with relief when Merlin opened his tired blue eyes.

"Merlin…" said the High King with a sigh. The relief in his voice was almost palpable. "How are you feeling?"

"As if I want some sleep and you just woke me." Merlin mumbled into his pillow. He let his eyes fall close again as he exhaled softly. "What's wrong, Arthur?"

"Nothing's wrong." the King assured his friend, not even trying to smile... because Merlin was clearly not going to open his eyes again. "Merlin?"

Merlin hummed.

With a hesitant movement, Arthur reached towards his warlock's dark hair and stroke it softly, as if his warlock was a small sleeping child. As he would've done with Amhar. "Sleep well, my friend"

Merlin didn't answer him, for he was already in the sweet realm of unconsciousness. Arthur took the silence as his cue to go. He sighed, stared at Merlin's peaceful face, and went out of the room.

He didn't get far, though. Just when he was doubling the corner a graceful figure ran into him with a squeak.

"Guinevere!" Arthur said, surprised, when he saw her face. Gwen looked horrified and for one fleeting second the King thought of the Dorocha and wondered if they were loose again.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed, and promptly embraced him.

Before Arthur could ask the consequent: '_what's wrong?'_ Gwen launched herself in one of her long forgotten babbles from when she was a servant "Arthur, Tristan, he has returned! But there is an army marching on Camelot right now and Queen Annis…."

"Whoa, Hey!" Arthur took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Gwen, it's alright. What did you say about Tristan?"

Gwen took a deep breath before saying softly. "He's here, in Camelot"

"He's_ here_?"

"Sire!"

Arthur looked up and saw Leon running towards him, Galahad and Amhar following close behind. Tristan, that slippery man, was smiling broadly as he rushed to clap Arthur's shoulder.

After Isolde's death in that fatal day, years ago, Tristan had decided he needed some time alone. He had wandered off from Camelot to "think" and he returned to the kingdom from time to time. Once, for Merlin's appointment at Court Sorcerer, another for Amhar's presentation to the court, and then for Arthur's crowning as High King of all Albion.

Now he'd returned once again and his presence was clearly not something to take lightly.

Tristan looked seriously into Arthur's eyes for a moment, as if to prepare him for bad news. Arthur was instantly reminded of Leon that day on the tent, when Elyan had appeared. The High King's heart stuttered. He did not even noticed when he took his dear wife's hand in his.

"Dad?" Amhar's little voice said from the floor.

Gwen shushed him and Arthur felt his heart taking pace at the seriousness in Tristan's rough features.

"Arthur." he said, and his voice held within poorly concealed concern. "I fear that there is an army marching on Camelot right now."

For a moment nothing happened.

Arthur stared at Tristan and Tristan stared back.

"You saw it?" Arthur asked gravely.

"I did" Tristan confirmed "It had the red tree on it. The one you said was the witch's emblem."

Arthur's eyes flickered, in pity or disgust, no one ever knew. He shot a glance at Amhar, who was still looking up at him with one hand tucked into Guinevere's and then at Leon, whose face was devoid of all cheerfulness, to finally rest his gaze upon Galahad, who looked as lost as Merlin during his first formal dance.

"Leon." the King said rapidly, turning to his loyal knight. "The druid, Iseldir. Where is he?"

Leon's brow furrowed for a moment as he thought. " I don't know sire." he answered sincerely "one of the camps sent word a few days ago that he hadn't returned, that he was missing. It appears that he told one of his people he went to Cenred's Kingdom."

Arthur cursed softly and Guinevere shot him a look while she squeezed Amhar's hand, but for once Arthur did not care. "and you didn't tell me this….because?"

Leon bowed his head. "I'm sorry sire, but after everything that happened to Merlin I think that it slipped from my mind." he said humbly, cheeks staining red.

Then, as if it was the only thing that could occupy his mind, just like it had happened years ago in the tunnels, Arthur's eyes opened wide and he said softly "Merlin."

Tristan shot him a look very similar to the one he had given the King back then. "What does he have to do….?" He started.

But Arthur had already run off in the direction of Gaius's chambers, leaving behind a gasping Queen. Gwen pressed a hand to her mouth when she understood.

* * *

><p>"You know who Emrys is…" Morgana repeated slowly. Her knife was pressed so tightly against Iseldir's skin that the druid could almost feel his skin breaking and bleeding, although there was no blood at all.<p>

Pressing his lips tightly, Iseldir decided he had enough. Morgana could never know the true identity of Emrys. That was something that Merlin, the King and mainly all the magic community had agreed on, including the knights.

No, Morgana would not hear the truth from his lips.

He would die valiantly.

"I'd_ die_ before telling you." he said, standing even straighter as an act of defiance.

Morgana's eyes flickered dangerously and she stood taller too. Her long body was almost devoid from health as she was flesh and bones. Her face, once beautiful and fair, had a sickly tone and her blood-shot eyes shone feverishly.

"Then die you shall." she said coldly, raising the cold-steel dagger to assert the mortal blow.

"_Forbærne! Ácwele!,"_

Morgana was thrown backwards by a ball of fire that she managed to deflect in time, but with a scream she sprawled in the ground, unconscious.

Bewildered, Iseldir looked around for his savior, opening his eyes wide when he saw an imposing looking man with a staff, light blue eyes and stony features.

"Are you alright, druid?" he asked politely, searching Iseldir for any wounds.

"I'm fine." Iseldir answered, feeling very much confused. "Thank you, for saving my life." he added with a grateful nod of his head.

"Allies shall be there for each other, is that right?" the man said seriously. He walked towards Morgana and nudged her with his foot "She won't be able to cause any damage for a few minutes. I recommend we keep going before she comes around."

Iseldir let his gaze travel through the man's imposing stance, to the ancient looking staff and the light, hypnotic blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I was summoned by Emrys a few weeks ago." the man answered. His eyes lightened as if talking of Emrys was a pleasure to him. "He told me he needed my help to defend his King. My name is Alator of the Catha."

"You are a warlock." Iseldir said, able to grasp the stream of power coming from him. Compared to Emrys', though, it was nothing. But he was still indeed, powerful.

"I am." Alator agreed, moving through the trees, walking in silence towards Camelot. Iseldir followed, starting to untie his aching wrists and rubbing them to increase the blood flow.

"You know Emrys." Iseldir stated. His tone contained a little bit of incredulity and he was surprised when Alator noted it.

"Indeed I do." the man said, a smile almost blossoming on his lips. "I'm you ally, druid, do not despair. We both want was best for Emrys and the Once and Future King, do we not?"

Iseldir said nothing and he continued to make his way praying silently that Emrys was alright.

"_Hold on, Emrys. We are coming."_

No one answered.

* * *

><p>Arthur rushed in to Gaius's chambers, followed by Tristan, Gwen and Leon. Amhar and Galahad had stayed outside after Arthur had shot a look at Gaius and the old man had coaxed the kids to stay out of this. His beloved wife and his loyal knight looked at him and, almost as if it was instinctual, he walked towards his warlock.<p>

"What's going on?" Hunith said slowly. She had returned a minute or two ago from the well, bringing fresh water, and obviously was as disconcerted as Gaius for Arthur's face was one of a man bearing terrible news.

Gwen walked towards her and in two long strides she had taken her outside, leaving only Tristan, Gaius, Arthur and the still sleeping Merlin.

Arthur crouched in front of his best friend, biting his lip at the thought of making this again. He stroke Merlin's hair softly, watching in relief as the young man opened his eyes and blinked at him.

"Merlin." the King said gently, waiting for Merlin's eyes to focus on his face. When they finally did, Merlin shot him a look that was beyond annoyed. Arthur would've laughed if this wasn't such a desperate situation.

"What is it now, Arthur?" he asked tiredly, blue eyes fluttering close once more before opening again.

Arthur cleared his throat. "When you were away…." He watched Merlin's eyes widen in understanding and then nod curtly.

"I was…watching Morgana." he admitted lamely in a small whisper. Arthur had to lean even closer to hear him. "Morgana…she is planning on making a deal with someone…."

_"Merlin_." Arthur said softly, as if not to startle him. He was about to ask if his friend knew anything of Iseldir but decided against it. He didn't want Merlin to worry unnecessarily. "what would happen if Morgana knew you are The Emrys?"

Merlin chuckled softly. "That would be….." a sharp intake of breath that had Arthur's heart beating incredibly fast. "very bad…" he finished with a whisper.

The King of Albion looked at the floor for a moment before noticing that Merlin's eyes had closed again. Sighing, he rubbed Merlin's arm softly, watching contently as Merlin snuffled against the blankets. Gaius let a hand fall on his shoulder. "I think you should let him sleep sire. He is exhausted."

"Of course" Arthur said, standing up and ruffling Merlin's hair one last time before going out, followed by a surprised Tristan.

Once they were outside Tristan shot him an exasperated look "What _on earth_ happened to Merlin?"

The King looked down, not wanting to say the dreaded word. But he did it anyway. "Pneumonia"

Tristan looked shocked, as if he hadn't ever expected Merlin to fall sick. But here he was, struggling to breathe, barely able to stay awake.

"What was that all about?" the ex-smuggler asked, pointing with his thumb towards Gaius's door. "About the witch…"

"Morgana" Arthur said stonily. "We have a pact Tristan. The druids, Merlin, the Knights of the Round Table and I. We have all agreed that Morgana cannot know Merlin's true name because a disaster would unfold. We try to never use it, and have sworn an oath to keep it a secret from Morgana throughout our existence. That's why she remains oblivious as to what Merlin is…if she knew..." Arthur's eyes hardened as he said these words, as if the sole thought of it brought him sorrow "…she would kill Merlin without hesitation."

"Why would you go and ask him that then?" Tristan said, even more confused.

"I wanted to know if he knew anything about Iseldir…because Morgana could be using him. But he is still resting, that lazy fool, so I'm not surprised he hasn't caught anything." Arthur said the words "_lazy fool_" with such affection that Tristan raised his eyebrows high, wondering if the words were supposed to be a compliment.

"Arthur!"

Arthur whipped his head around and saw Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival run towards him. They all wore equally horrified expressions on their faces. For a brief moment Arthur wondered why the knight's hair was covered in snow but he decided he would ask them another time.

"What is it?"

"Over the hills, sire!" Percival said, seemingly out of breath. "they look like men marching towards here!"

"How long until they reach us?" Arthur asked promptly.

"At least a day and a half" Lancelot answered quickly. He smiled at Tristan. "Didn't know you were here again"

Tristan raised an eyebrow "Apparently, I've been little useful. I wanted to give you the advantage Arthur"

Arthur shook his head in despair. He stroked his soft golden beard with his large hands while he thought. He would need help, if he was too defeating this new attack on Camelot.

"We can send world to Caerleon sire." Lancelot suggested and Arthur looked at him as if Lancelot had read his mind.

"I already did that" Tristan said quickly. "Queen Annis said she would be prompt, but I have no reason to believe they will reach Camelot in time."

"Maybe we should send word to someone that's closer to our lands, sire" a soft voice said and Arthur smiled warmly at Geoffrey, who had apparently understood the situation with a glance. The man was a cold-headed, thoughtful advisor during these situations, much like Merlin.

Arthur felt his stomach turn inside him as he thought about his warlock. He tried to push the feeling away, but Merlin falling asleep so rapidly, without even waiting for him to finish talking was unsettling for a reason.

His mind wondered for a moment before he remember a kind, chubby face, light brown eyes and golden blond hair. A smile wider than the sun…a good- _no, great_- horse rider….

"Elena." he said in a whisper, a bright gleam on his eye. His knights and Tristan looked at him curiously while Geoffrey nodded in understanding.

"Ah! The daughter of Lord Godwyn. I understand she is now a Queen."

Arthur looked surprised by this. "She is?"

"Indeed sire" Geoffrey confirmed with a nod. "I believe she would be ecstatic to be able to help you"

"Then we should reach her as fast as we could" Arthur said in an authoritarian voice. He looked pleadingly at Geoffrey "Would you do that for me, Geoffrey? I know I've asked you so much already but…"

"Sire!" Geoffrey looked scandalized, he adopted such a devoted expression that Arthur thought it could compete with Merlin's in his most emotional moments "Nothing that you would ever ask me would be too much. Serving you is the honor of my old bones. I believe in you and your dream of a united Albion with all my heart."

Arthur smiled warmly at this, proceeding to pat the man in the back "Thank you, Geoffrey. It means a lot coming from you." he said sincerely.

That's when Gwaine huffed and pushed Arthur apart as he strode purposely to Gaius's chambers. "I'm going to see Merlin."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." interjected the King softly, placing a hand on Gwaine's chest to stop him "He's sleeping."

Gwaine's expression was of total bewilderment " Still?" he said, no mockery on his tone. " I've been by the infirmary today three times already and he was always sleeping…" his features turned grave. " Arthur" he said seriously. " do you think something's wrong?"

Arthur felt his heart take pace again but he ignored it. No, Merlin was alright…he had to be.

Geoffrey strolled away to send word to Gawant while Lancelot and Tristan directed each other worried glances. Looking at Arthur once more, Gwaine pushed his large hand out of his chest and continued walking.

Arthur stared at his knight's back with a bad feeling. Lancelot's eyes cast a worried look and Tristan just looked exasperated.

**...**

There was an old man standing on the top of a hill. He was King Alined, a despotic ruler, which was now in looking as his army marched towards Camelot. The man had received a visit from the Lady Morgana, now a witch and a priestess of the old religion, who formed an alliance with him. He was smiling horribly as he looked on. He was less than a day and a half's march from Camelot. And the King had no idea.

**...**

King Arthur of Camelot, High King of Albion, was in the throne room, reviewing with Sir Bedivere, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan, Tristan and some of the Lords strategies for the battle that was shadowed upon them.

"Morgana is going to attack us" the King informed bitterly, taking a sip from his goblet of wine "and I need each one of you to be on position. We will shield the villagers from the lower town and get the women and children gathered in the courtyard, where they'll be safe. Men who are willing to fight will be provided with adequate weapons, and those who are not can stand guard. This time, Morgana will not be allowed to sit on the throne of the man she killed. Is that understood?"

All the knights nodded enthusiastically, and Sir Leon even added a_ 'Long Live the King'_ which was promptly answered with more exclamations. Arthur shook his hands modestly, and felt the heavy crown on his head weight even more as a reminder of his burden. And his glory.

He remembered Merlin's words and a small smile formed on his lips.

"_One day you'll be a great King."_

_I'm glad we can see that day together, old friend._ He thought fondly.

Arthur looked at Elyan, who was staring at the floor, positively miserable. He felt something in his heart change and swiftly went to his loyal knight, smiling at him.

"I need you, Elyan, to stay with Gwen." he said softly, putting a heavy hand on the man's shoulder "I know she'll be safe with you."

And Elyan's eyes shimmered, knowing that he had been forgiven. "Of course sire. I'll defend her until my last breath."

Arthur smiled too, seeing how Lancelot shook his head in approval. Sir Leon got up from his seat and said with such a deep conviction, that the Lords regarded him with utmost respect. "_We_ will defend you, My King, until our last breath. All of us. Long live Albion!"

Arthur smiled, and thought how immensely grateful he was of having such loyal knights. And to think that he owed all of this to Merlin…

"We will stand for was right! For justice and freedom!" he cried out, holding Excalibur on his raised fist. The knights unsheathed their respective swords and held them up in a solemn gesture. "We will defend Albion, my friends! Until our dying breaths!"

He watched in awe as the knights repeated their allegiance and the nobles watched. The sun touched Arthur's face with his dying splendor, casting magical shades on the goblet of wine in Arthur's hands, for it was already twilight, and the King seemed burnished on gold for a short moment. The knight's breaths got caught in their throats. This truly was…the Once and Future King.

"_ARTHUR!_"

The doors of the chambers burst open and Arthur found himself whirling around and staring at Gwaine. The knight's dark eyes hid nothing of the despair and desperation he was feeling. It was raw, and pure..._there_.

"Gwaine?" Leon said carefully, advancing towards him.

But Gwaine's eyes were nailed to the King's in an urgent communication. Silence enveloped the chambers until Gwaine said finally "_Merlin._"

No one was surprised when King Arthur goblet fell to the ground with a strenuous sound, spilling the dark wine on the immaculate floor. He started running like if hell was chasing him (although yes, he was in the hell of thinking he was _losing Merlin_) and, with Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan and Tristan he sprinted like a reared horse towards the physician's chambers.

When he finally reached them, he stumbled in, immediately spotting a pale Galahad, a crying Hunith and a worried Gaius. Merlin wasn't dead, or unconscious, or dying, or anything for the matter, and when Arthur realized that he let out an alleviated sigh. But then, he noticed what was _wrong_. Merlin was clutching his head on his hands, sobbing almost as if his heart was breaking.

"Merlin?" he called softly, crouching beside the small bed to be at his friend's eye level. Merlin didn't even raise his head, still buried between his hands "It's me… Arthur."

Merlin still didn't answer and Arthur frowned, even more concerned for his friend. He gently reached for Merlin's hands, and, with a bit of effort, got them away from his warlock's face.

He gasped at what he saw. Merlin's eyes were bloodshot, red-rimmed, and puffy, as if he had been crying for hours, although Arthur was certain he had left him barely half an hour ago and the man was sleeping peacefully!

Merlin looked at him, deep into his eyes and perhaps it was the thread of fate uniting both of his souls but as soon as he saw the sheer sorrow on Merlin's eyes Arthur felt his own heart burn. The warlock shook his head slightly and looked away from Arthur's face, saying quietly. "I can't…"

Elyan furrowed his eyebrows and said gently. "What is it, mate?"

Lancelot let out a worried sigh, kneeling by Arthur's side. "Merlin…whatever it is, you can tell us."

And once more, to Arthur's astonishment, Merlin looked at him with that odd, heartbroken look, and his body wracked with sobs once more. The King's face wrinkled with pain as he watched Merlin weep and he reached out to squeeze his warlock's pale hands with his gloved ones in silence. Trying to say with his hands what his lips could not.

What no one expected, though, was Merlin scrambling away from his King, pressing his light body against the wall. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold for a moment, in _his _direction, but then Merlin closed them and said. "_no_" quietly. He tried weakly to get out of Arthur's grasp, but that only served to intensify the King's suspicions.

"_Mer_lin! What's wrong…?"

"Arthur, please! Please just let me go! I can't do this…I can't." and he shook with the force of his sobs, letting sad tears slide down his pale cheeks. Arthur was astonished. He didn't _understand._ Of the two, Merlin was the most openly affectionate, the one always demanded hugs and giving playful shoves. But right now, when he wanted to comfort his friend, Merlin looked as if he'd rather disappear than been touched by his King.

And it broke Arthur's heart in a way he couldn't have imagined possible.

But, being Arthur Pendragon, _prat exceptionnelle, _he furrowed his blond brows and reached for Merlin once more, effectively grabbing his friend's hurt wrists with as much tenderness as he could muster and separating them from his face again. " Tell me what's wrong now, idiot."

Merlin's eyes looked at him for what seemed like ages and he tried to take his hands from his but Arthur was unyielding. And suddenly, without any warning, Merlin threw himself in Arthur's strong arms, sobbing despairingly into his King's shoulder. Arthur was taken aback by the display, instantly being reminded of the Council Chamber's event, and linking the two together. He knew Merlin was upset about something…just not _this_ upset.

He saw Hunith and Gaius watching them fondly and Gwaine looking almost jealous. Lancelot was only biting his lip worriedly as he patted Merlin's shoulder, Galahad was wide eyed and Tristan and Leon looked as if they couldn't believe what was happening.

Blinking out of his thoughts, Arthur was brought back to the present by Merlin's wracking sobs against his neck. He raised his suddenly numb arms and wrapped them around Merlin's thin frame.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Elyan repeated.

Arthur could hear Merlin choke out a sob before saying quietly, his voice muffled against Arthur's shirt. "Nightmare"

Elyan's eyes hardened as he understood, and Gwaine let out a low and murderous _'that pig…_!' Lancelot looked suddenly very guilty while Tristan looked more confused than ever.

Arthur growled softly. Merlin must've dreamed of his time with Pelinor, being…being tortured (God, the thought of _Merlin_ being _tortured_ still made him nauseous). That's why he was so jumpy and fragile all of the sudden.

"It's alright Merlin." he whispered soothingly, pressing Merlin's sobbing body even tighter to his chest. "Is alright, I've got you."

He felt Merlin nodding against his shoulder blade and waited until his friend's tense body relaxed slightly. Gaius had shoved everyone but Gwaine and Lancelot out of the room, Galahad going with Leon's hand on his lanky shoulder, and Hunith was currently reaching for her son's hair, murmuring loving things that to Arthur made no sense.

"Merlin…what did he do to you?" Arthur asked quietly to his friend, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

Merlin pursed his lips and closed his eyes tightly, making a solitary tear fall down his cheek "Can't tell you." he murmured sincerely.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Gwaine, who seemed equally lost. "You can tell me anything." he said gently.

Merlin just shook his head like an obstinate child "Not this."

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh. He shook Merlin softly with one hand. "You complete _idiot_, you already told me about your magic. What can possibly be _worse_ than that?"

For a answer Merlin just let out a raw sob and tears slid down his cheeks again. Gwaine shoot his King a deadly glare, and even Lancelot seemed bothered by Arthur's apparent insensibility. Arthur bit his lip and lowered his head, deciding to shut his mouth and just comfort his friend in the best way possible. So he continued rubbing circles on Merlin's trembling back while Gaius went around quietly, clicking his tongue in disapproval at Arthur's obtuseness

The old man approached his ward with a dark liquid on his hands while Merlin continued to cry silently. He knelt by his side and said softly

" Take it, my boy."

Merlin shook his head and wiped his tears with one hand, trying to smile at the physician. " I don't need it Gaius..."

"You are exhausted, Merlin. You need to rest." Gaius interjected, an eyebrow raised in concern " In your condition..."

Merlin tried to shake his head "no" again, but Gaius was unforgivable. The physician glanced at Hunith, who knelt by Merlin's side and said tenderly. " Do it, my love, you need to sleep."

Merlin looked at her with pleading eyes "But mother..."

Hunith just smiled warmly and said "Merlin."

With a shaking hand, the warlock took the bottle from Gaius and drank it, making a face. He blinked up at Arthur for a moment...

And then, with a loud yawn that had Arthur raising incredulous eyebrows, as he had been doing during the whole week, Merlin felt asleep against his King's chest, seemingly out of nowhere.

Arthur sighed and passed his hand through his blond hair and a frenetic manner, saying urgently. "what the hell just happened?"

"Sleeping drought" Gaius answered simply, voice empty. " I still had a few from Morgana's..."

The King growled. "You know what I am talking about, Gaius. What _the hell_ happened to Merlin?"

Lancelot furrowed his eyebrows in disapproval, glancing at Hunith but the woman didn't seem to care. She was too busy stroking Merlin's locks and looking at Gaius with tear filled eyes.

When no one answered Arthur looked at the only person that seemed to understand how desperate he was feeling.

"Gwaine." he said.

Gwaine looked at him for a moment before looking at Hunith, and as they locked eyes a silent question brimmed in the depths of Gwaine's.

And then Hunith nodded with her head.

**...**

The fire was crackling softly in the physicians chambers. The low orange glow illuminated the table filled with curious artifacts and there, a little more to the right, resting peacefully against a fluffy pillow was a young man's weary face, his blue eyes closed tightly and a slight frown on his forehead. It looked like if he was having a peaceful sleep if it wasn't by the obvious track of tears on his uncolored cheeks.

By his bedside, sitting on a wooden stool, the High King of Albion was pressing a hand to his friend's forehead in silent contemplation. His sky-blue eyes, darkened by the night, never left his Court Sorcerer's face, following each of the movements with his keen gaze.

Queen Guinevere was at his side, one hand on her husband's tense shoulder. Her compassionate gaze remained on Hunith, who was at the other side of Merlin, a hand on her son's, lips slightly pursed, as if she was restraining herself from crying. Sir Lancelot was propped against a wall, his eyes nailed into his best friend's face, eyebrows slightly furrowed while he mused on his thoughts.

Sir Gwaine was looking at Arthur with a slight snarl in his handsome face. But the King didn't seem to notice. He just kept stroking Merlin's hair absentmindedly, mechanically, while he looked at Gaius.

"Tell me what you know." he ordered.

Gaius sighed and he shook his head, sitting down as well "Merlin was sleeping, as you well know sire..." he began. His eyes fixed too on his ward's face, watching him with the love of a father "...and then he started to trash around and cry out, obviously in the midst of a dark nightmare. I- we, Hunith and I tried to calm him down but with no avail. He was going into hysterics. And after Gwaine went out to look for you Merlin woke up and started crying."

"That's it?" Arthur said, a little surprised. Merlin seemed to be a lot more than just into hysterics. He looked like if he had been half beaten to death.

The old physician sighed and looked at Gwaine, as if inviting him to speak. The knight looked into Arthur's eyes for a moment before starting, his tone venomous "If you do _want_ to know it all, princess…"

Lancelot tensed by his place against the wall, tension pouring from his eyes like waves. Arthur adopted a stoic expression, waiting for Gwaine to continue.

"Merlin didn't just trash around. He was calling this name, Freya, I think it was. And then…" and at this point Gwaine's eyes turned positively murderous, filled with rage. "He started calling for _you_."

Arthur wasn't surprised. He had heard from Galahad enough times the story of their name calling and, besides being a little embarrassed, he could deal with it. The bond that tied his and Merlin's souls had been proved and tensed more times than what he even knew and it was through this bond that he breathed. Knowing that one half of who he was was Merlin's...how could he not seek his presence at all times? How could neither of them live without the constant reassurance of each other's heartbeats?

"But that was not all…" Gwaine said, his voice soft but quivering with fury. "You want to know what he was saying, princess? He was screaming for you to stop. He was saying_ "Don't do it, Arthur!" "Please, Arthur!"_ and things like that." Without warning he bolted out of his chair and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Arthur's chest while he gnarled. "What _the hell did you do_ Arthur? What the hell did you do to Merlin while you were away?"

"Gwaine!" Gwen squeaked. Lancelot approached his friend slowly, eyes alert. Arthur didn't move. His hand continued stroking Merlin's hair, as if nothing was wrong.

"I've done many things wrong since I've known Merlin, Gwaine. But this...I don't know." he said after a while. Gwaine didn't lower his sword just yet. He glared at his King for a moment before sitting again, still holding his weapon with one hand.

Gwaine was still trembling with fury when Lancelot let his hands fall on the man's shoulder, restraining him gently. Lancelot's dark gaze traveled to Gaius. His eyes were thoughtful, and then he drew a small gasp. "Pelinor…Pelinor put this pendant around Merlin's neck. He said Merlin would see things…and while he had this pendant on him, Merlin kept screaming…" Gwen winced slightly and Lancelot shot her an apologetic look. "He kept screaming _that_ name. There must be some connection. Gaius, do you know what this name means?"

Gaius had paled at the mention of the pendant and he strode quickly towards a shelf full of leather covered books. He ran his wrinkled fingers through them gently before picking one up and opening it in his hands, going through the yellowed pages quickly "You said this was a pendant that let Merlin see things?"

" Yes" Gwen answered in a whisper.

Gaius's finger stopped in one passage, and he gasped loudly. His eyes traveled to Merlin's sleeping face, and he said slowly "It can't be…"

"What, what is it?" Hunith asked, voice quivering slightly. Her fingers tightened around Merlin's hand. Arthur just looked at Gaius with shining eyes and his hand stopped his soothing movement, resting on Merlin's forehead.

"Gaius?" Lancelot said carefully.

Gaius just kept staring at the page as if he was hypnotized. Slowly, he started reading one paragraph.

"_The __Leornere ingeþanc__ is a device usually in possession of Old Religion priests or practitioners. It allows an individual to channel his thoughts to a Holder, usually a small household object, where it rests until it is released on the next person who uses it. The __Leornere ingeþanc__ frequent use is torture, since the victim can go insane after watching painful events through another's eyes, especially if they had no recollection of them before."_

Gaius fell quiet. Only the fire creaking broke the muteness of the room. Arthur was livid with anger, his knuckles white on the hilt of Excalibur. Gwaine watched Gaius with horrified and angry eyes, and he, too, looked ready to kill someone. Lancelot was wide eyed and stricken while Gwen had a hand on her lips to restrain a quiet scream. Hunith's eyes were filled with tears, so bright that they were even more like Merlin's. Only Merlin himself seemed oblivious to the tremendous impact this words had on the room.

"But that means…" Gwen said after a while, looking at Lancelot. "that means that the woman who was there, the old lady…she had memories that Merlin…" she fell quiet when her husband opened his mouth and said with grave accent.

"_Who is Freya_?"

Gaius sighed. He glanced at Merlin's face for a while before sitting in the stool again and shaking his head. _Forgive me, my boy_ he thought.

"Freya was a girl, Arthur." Gaius started, voice breaking a little "she was a girl Merlin met, many years ago. They were in love."

Arthur blinked. He blinked again. The idea still didn't make sense. "Sorry what?"

"Arthur!" Gwen scolded.

Gwaine directed the King a stern gaze.

"I'm sorry princess, but I don't see why Merlin can't be in love." he snarled.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that." Arthur corrected, feeling a little awkward. He was telling the truth. He didn't meant it like if Merlin wasn't capable of getting himself attention, (God, he only had to see how the young girls in the lower town looked at him!). But _Merlin_….he just never thought of Merlin falling in love. He was too high, too pure, too chaste and spirited in Arthur's eyes to ever fall into carnal desires. It just…Merlin was too good and holy. He was _Merlin._

"Continue, Gaius." Lancelot said after a small silence.

Gaius, who had raised his infamous eyebrow at Arthur all the time, started speaking again "As I was saying…they fell in love. Merlin was happy. For once in his life there was someone who understood him, someone who saw him for what he really was. I noted the change, sadly, I didn't notice…she…the girl was cursed. By the woman in the council chambers that day." he looked pointedly at Arthur, who drew a gasp as he understood. Gwaine's eyes widened incredibly and his face morphed into one of utter disbelief "She died a short time after. Murdered."

No one spoke. Arthur glanced at Gwen at his side and felt tears in his eyes. For a small period of time he had thought Gwen was dead…and the pain had been unbearable. How, then, had Merlin endured all this time, never speaking, never saying anything? How could he smile at Arthur day after day after the love of his life had died? How could he…? How could he not _tell_ him? Why had he carried this new burden _alone_?

And yet, Arthur knew. He knew that Merlin couldn't have told him because of the magic, he knew that Merlin couldn't have grieved freely because of the secrets. How long ago? Had he stood on Arthur's room, smiling and chatting away while his heart broke from the pain? Had he, Arthur, really don't notice anything at all?

Because there were rare times in which he noticed something wrong with Merlin, but they normally had to deal with his friend's ability to get hurt or his idiocy and selflessness. He had never dealt with an emotional and broken Merlin ( Or had he?) But...

Was he that _blind?_

Arthur pressed his hand on his face, sighing softly. His other hands went back to stroke Merlin's hair, even gentler this time, shaking slightly.

_I'm so sorry, Merlin….so sorry…._

Gulping, Arthur faced Gaius, fire in his eyes _"Who murdered her?" _he asked.

Gaius was silent for a long time. He glanced at Merlin and then at Arthur.

"Merlin wouldn't want me to say, sire. He _cares_ for this person. For him, this person is _more important than anything._"

No one saw Lancelot's eyes get wide, or the way his mouth hung open as he stared at Arthur. Gaius's words had awakened a long forgotten memory, from a time where Arthur wasn't even King.

"_I look at you and I wonder about myself. Would I knowingly give up my life for something?"_

_"You've got to have a reason, something you care about…something that's more important than anything" _

Merlin had been referring to Arthur.

To _Arthur._

The realization was horrible at yet terribly enlightening. It explained Merlin's odd behavior….

But what had Arthur done…?

"How can he, Gaius?" Arthur cried out, standing up from his seat impulsively. Merlin stirred restlessly the second Arthur's hand left his forehead and the King gently placed it back, but he still was fuming "How can he care about the man who killed the woman he loved? This idiot is _too forgiving!_ I'll, I'll…" he couldn't even find words for his anger.

Gwaine was extremely mad too, but for different reasons. "Are you telling me" he said, glancing at Gaius with fury in his eyes. "are you telling me that the woman who is in the dungeons _right now_, being fed and sheltered, tortured Merlin?"

"I'm afraid so." Gaius said softly.

Arthur exchanged a glance with Gwaine and then the King raised his voice, calling for the guards.

"My Lord?" one said as he entered the physician's chambers.

"I want you to go to the dungeons and bring a woman named Hilda to the throne room." Arthur said in a monotonous tone. "Be swift, I'll be there immediately."

Hunith had paled considerably and she got up from her sit, going out of the room with a soft "excuse me". Gwen turned to follow her after glancing worriedly at Arthur. Gwaine was already pacing towards the throne room and Lancelot took Gaius by the arm, intending to talk to him about the little revelation he had inadvertently made.

Only Arthur stayed, one of his warm hands still on Merlin's hair. He gazed at his friend's face for a long time, utter horror, disbelief and tenderness swirling inside him, before doing something he had never done before and would probably never do again. He kissed his best friend softly on the forehead.

"Thank you, old friend...for everything...I don't know how I'll ever repay you." The King murmured gently, feeling such gratitude and fondness for his warlock that he felt his heart expand.

Merlin's face softened considerably, eventually losing all its tension and looking even younger than it had done in years. The small grim that had pointed the corners of his lips downwards, disappeared, and his face reacquired that peaceful, youthful appearance from his serving days.

Arthur smiled softly at his friend before repressing a chuckle while memories started invading his mind. Merlin being an idiot and running late, ruining training, tripping and calling him a 'clot pole'….

His face darkened when he remembered the deed he had to make.

With one last, apologetic look at Merlin's tranquil face, he rubbed his thumb softly on Merlin's forehead before saying gently "I'll be right back, idiot" and heading towards the Throne Room.

* * *

><p>The moon wasn't shining over Camelot that night. It was a new moon and the darkness was perfect for a certain deed that had to be done that night.<p>

Hilda raised her weary head when she heard someone coming in. she had been stuck on the dungeons for the past few days, not knowing what was going on with the world outside her miserable cell. In a way, she supposed she deserved it. After all, she had caused Emrys all that pain.

The thought of the boy caused the witch to cringe. Three days after being thrown into her prison she had heard screams outside, in the courtyard. Raising herself to look through the little air hole there was, she saw the blond King carrying the boy in his arms, a very battered, sick looking Emrys. Hilda's heart ached at the thought that thanks to her he was in that state.

Even so, in that present moment in time she was distracted by the sound of someone coming in. she could feel Pelinor moving in the cell by her side, but he didn't speak.

Then, a tall figure had appeared. It was a guard. He motioned for her to follow as he opened the door of her cell. Hilda stared at him suspiciously but did as she was told.

She was guided to the throne room. In her experience, Hilda knew it wasn't good. She had heard stories, long ago, of how going into Uther's throne room was a dead sentence. She could only hope that his son was different.

Then again, why would he be? She had being used to torture Emrys. And the King was so ridiculously protective of the boy…

No, this definitely wasn't good.

The doors opened cautiously, and there, in the throne room, stood King Arthur, regal and majestic, a handsome and fuming knight at his side. The two pair of eyes, one pair sky- blue and icy, another dark and hot with rage, burned into her. She felt herself shrunk at the might these two men radiated.

"Is it true you tortured Merlin?" the knight snapped, taking a step towards her and unsheathing his sword in a swift movement.

King Arthur extended a large hand, though, and directed the knight a stern glance. "Gwaine" he said.

The knight stopped if somewhat reluctantly.

Then King Arthur, High King of all Albion, stared at her with those icy blue eyes. They held no pity. She could no longer obtain mercy.

"Hilda of Essata" King Arthur said. His voice was steel. "For your crimes against my Court Sorcerer I will ask you one question"

He leaned forwards on the throne, the throne that had belonged to Uther so long ago, the same throne before which powerful sorcerers cringed and cried in fear.

King Arthur's face was stoic.

"How would you like to die?"


	16. The Decision

_Chapter 16! time for some epicness!_

_First of all to MaCocci: Welcome, new Merlinian! thanks for the review and there are millions of wonderful writers here for you to check out, especially everyone who has reviewed this story since they are awesome themselves :)_

_Bluesilvermelody: I love your user name! and thank you so much for the sweet review! I'm glad you love this :D_

_Foxare: Aww, thank you so much! I feel so honored ( blushing)_

_Solar07: It's great that you like this story so much, I'm really grateful. Thank you!_

_Captain Ozone: I know right? Arthur should really start realizing what Merlin has done for him on the show, thanks! *hug*_

_Delea Marie: hahaha, is good you're asking questions and I hope most of them will be answered right now :D_

_ReadingRaven019: thanks! and you should update His Father's son Revised! I'm dying to read what happens next!_

_TeganL74: Aww, thanks for the wonderful review! I'm so glad you think the last chapter was epic :D_

_Vuurvlieg: We shall see...we shall see... :)_

* * *

><p>"Arthur!' I cried, but my voice was lost in the battle roar. The seething waters of the enemy host closed over the place where he had been."<br>- Stephen. R. Lawhead , Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>The Decision.<br>**

"Gaius, I _know_. I know it was Arthur who killed the girl."

Of everything Gaius was expecting Lancelot to blurt out; it was most certainly not _that._ The physician looked at the knight, completely baffled for a few moments before he recovered, although his eyebrows did rise to impressive heights.

"How did you…?"

"It doesn't matter." Lancelot interrupted. "I only wish you tell me the truth. _Is it?_"

Gaius looked down for a moment before facing the handsome knight again and saying in a whisper "…It-it is true"

Lancelot's eyes narrowed and his gentle nature seemed to be pushed downwards to a more deep recess of his heart, for a fleeting moment. He glowered softly. "Why would Arthur do such a_ thing_?"

"Because he did not know." Gaius told him firmly. "he didn't know the beast he was hunting was an innocent girl. Arthur is a noble soul, Lancelot. He would've never hurt her if he had known the truth."

That seemed to soothe Lancelot a little bit. His eyes regained their calmness and he slumped against the wall as he thought.

"What do you think Arthur's going to do the witch?" he asked finally, looking into Gaius's eyes.

Gaius sighed "I'm afraid Arthur has a temper. And with Gwaine encouraging him there's not much we can do to revoke his decision, which will probably be a violent one."

How right he was.

**...**

In those moments, Hilda was processing the words King Arthur had just said.

"_How would you like to die?"_

Was he actually giving her a choice?

"_How would you like to die?"_

She thought of her son and felt tears on her eyes. Bowing her head, Hilda looked at the perfectly cleaned floor.

Her lips moved without her consent. "The quickest way possible, sire"

King Arthur nodded coldly, looking at Gwaine, who said with a snarl on his lips

"Decapitation then?"

Hilda bowed humbly, her old heart accelerating as if it wanted to work itself out before her time came. King Arthur was impassive, looking majestic and powerful on his throne and the knight beside him, even more so. But she couldn't help notice the empty space at the right of the King, where Emrys always was. Was he alright?

She didn't have the nerve to ask. Instead, she watched as King Arthur directed a stern glance at her and said, emotionless, to the knight. "Prepare a beheading for tomorrow on the courtyard"

And as Gwaine headed out of the door with heavy steps to fulfill the request, Hilda was lead away.

**...**

Guinevere's steps became lighter as she approached Hunith's frame. Merlin's mother was glancing thoughtfully at the sky as she propped her elbows to the banister of the balcony. She placed a soft hand on the woman's shoulder.

Hunith turned around; smiling softly at her when she noticed it was just Guinevere. The Queen stood beside her, in silent contemplation for a moment before breaking the silence.

"Are you alright, Hunith?"

Hunith shook her head. "I'm just a bit shocked, that's all."

"I know." Gwen said sadly. " I wish Merlin hadn't been forced to watch something that has hurt him so…" she sighed softly. " I really wish Lancelot and I could've been able to stop it."

"I'm sure you did all you could, my dear." Hunith said gently, tapping her slender fingers on the banister slowly "And I'm glad you care so deeply for my son."

"We all do." Gwen affirmed fiercely, fire of affection blazing in her brown eyes. "Especially Arthur, although he would never admit it."

Hunith chuckled "Yes, he has his pride…" her voice grew gentler as she continued "You are lucky, Gwen. Arthur is a good man, with a heart of gold and a soul even more valuable. I'm glad I see you as his wife, He deserves every bit of loyalty and devotion he has."

Gwen smiled widely at the praise and she blushed a little. Looking at the snow below them, she was reminded of the first time she had seen Merlin, arguing with Arthur on his training session.

"He's got Merlin." Gwen said with pride "He's got all the loyalty in the world"

Hunith glanced at her with shimmering eyes "I'm glad you think that way"

"I'm just saying the truth" Gwen stated. She squeezed Hunith's shoulder softly "But Hunith…you did know about this girl before Gaius told us, didn't you?" she stopped, looking into Hunith's eyes with an inquiring look "I could see it in your eyes. It didn't surprised you"

Hunith didn't say anything for a few minutes. Her light blue eyes looked at the sky, mirroring its color until she finally accepted it "No, it didn't."

Gwen sucked a breath. She was suspecting something like this, but she didn't know it to be true, until now. How had Hunith known? Had Merlin told her? Then why hadn't he told _Gwen_? Wait, what if Hunith knew the girl too?

All this questions were swirling inside Gwen's mind, filling her with a desperate need for answers. She did understand Merlin's reasons, of course, but she didn't know what had actually happened.

As to who had killed her….

Gwen's always compassionate eyes darkened. _Who would dare to kill an innocent girl in cold blood?_

"Did Merlin tell you about her?" she asked Hunith, somehow rapidly.

Hunith gazed at her.

"No." she said, sadness edging her voice. "It was Gaius who told me, after Sir Gwaine went out to look for the King. He explained everything to me as quickly as he could…I can't say I'm not a little dazed still. Merlin never mentioned anything…"

She trailed off and Gwen understood. Hunith was clearly confused as to why had Merlin kept quiet about the girl. What his _reason_ was.

She remembered Gaius's enigmatic words

_He cares for this person. For him, this person is more important than anything_

Who in the _world_ could Gaius be talking about? Someone that Merlin cared about more than anything? Hunith? No, it was a ridiculous possibility, and Gwen felt slightly embarrassed that it had even come to her head. One of the knights? But why would Merlin think _one _of them more important than anything? Maybe…Gaius himself? That would be absurd!

And then, like the pieces of a puzzle fitting together, everything made sense.

Gwen stared, open mouthed, at the snow below... and memories swirled before her eyes as she re-lived those quiet glances, those mirth-filled expressions, heartfelt shoulder squeezes and tender pats in the back...

_More important than __**anything.**_

Yes, of course.

Gaius had obviously been referring to Arthur.

**...**

Dawn was breaking over Gawant as Queen Elena finished with his morning riding routine. While she approached her palace, she quickly got out of her horse when she noticed a red dressed knight standing there, obviously waiting for her.

Memories snapped back as she recognized the crest the man was wearing. _Camelot._

Her recollection of the place weren't exactly pleasant, especially since most of them were a bit fuzzy. Although she did recalled Prince Arthur with a certain affection. The man had his head in place, and he knew where his heart was. She had heard word that he had married the true love of his life, a serving girl, and she had never been more proud of knowing anyone in all her life.

"What is it?" she asked to the knight while tying her blonde hair harder with a ribbon.

The knight gulped before answering "Queen Elena, King Arthur, High King of all Albion begs you to be gracious at granting aid to Camelot, which is now close to an uncalled war. He says he wants nothing but to see you at ease, and only asks for your help if you have time to spare"

Queen Elena quickly surveyed the words as a smile formed in her face. After all, she owed one to Arthur.

"well, that sounds quite as an adventure, doesn't it?" she said joyfully "You can run back, knight, and tell your King I'll be bringing the best of my army and the best horse rider herself"

The man couldn't repress the curious question that was rising inside of him "and who would that be?"

Queen Elena smiled and winked at him as she jumped the steps of her castle "me, of course."

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up to Gaius's worried face. Through his hazed mind, only one fact stood out, and so he said accusingly,<p>

"You drugged me!"

"It was for both yours and Arthur's sakes." Gaius responded, frowning with a slight smile on his wrinkled lips "He was even more distressed than you were."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that and he muttered. "Of _course_ he was"

The distinct sound of a drum roll got him out of his thoughts, and with a jolt he thought of those dark days in which Uther would execute almost each week. Memories came flooding back on his mind before he was able to understand that the sound was _wrong_, not supposed to be_ there_. He frowned at Gaius, who just sighed softly, and then propped himself on his elbows to see.

He couldn't believe it.

Since Arthur had lifted the ban on magic, he had gotten rid of all the torture and killing devices his father had, including the cruel piece of wood that was stained with the blood of so many martyrs. The King had apologized again and again for the horrors Merlin had to see, the burnings and killing of innocents, stating that they would never stain the noble and true Camelot that now was under his reign.

But yet, there is was, the beheading block. Standing proud against the rising sun.

"Gaius?" Merlin said in a small voice. The physician was immediately by his ward side, peering outside the window and confirming what he already suspected.

"I didn't expect any less." Gaius said gravely.

Merlin turned towards him, confusion etched on his tired face. "what is that supposed to mean? What's going on?"

Gaius sighed and ran a hand over his face, trying to sound as calm as he could "I told Arthur the truth about the girl, my boy. And we know what Pelinor did to you."

For a moment, everything was silent. And the next, Merlin had jumped from the bed, gripping Gaius's hand in his own and saying, almost pleadingly "why would you do _such a thing_? Why, Gaius?"

"Calm down, Merlin. Arthur doesn't know who killed her."

Merlin seemed to deflate with relief at the news. He had to fight his desire to laugh at the physician's worried and slightly shocked face, but then he remembered why his heart was beating so fast.

"Gaius?" he said quickly, tying everything together in his mind "Does this mean that Arthur knows about Hilda?"

Gaius sighed again as he advanced towards a chair and slumped down on it. He pursed his lips, taking in Merlin's agitated form and his wide eyes. He said slowly "I'm afraid so"

Merlin stared at his guardian for a moment before taking his dark blue cape, incrusted with the sigil of the Court Sorcerer (a _merlin,_ thanks to Arthur's suggestion) and running out of the door.

And no matter how many times Gaius called after him, Merlin didn't turn back.

He ran and ran, often tripping, following the sound of the drums starting again. Then, almost as if it had arisen straight from his worst nightmares, he heard Arthur's voice, cold and unnerving, slightly cruel.

"Hilda of Essata. You've been found guilty of torturing my Court Sorcerer and for that I can only condemn you to death."

As he ran, Merlin gave thanks to the skies that Arthur hadn't said _magic and enchantments_. He'd never be able to stand that.

The drums started again, quicker this time, and as Merlin doubled a corner, running at full speed, he had a flashback of when he'd first arrived in Camelot as he caught a glimpse of Arthur's strained back and the way he was raising his arm slowly…

"_NO!_"

For all that was worth, he launched himself at Arthur's arm, gripping it firmly with his hands and pulling it back. Arthur jumped, looking around wildly before giving Merlin a disbelieving and slightly exasperated look.

"_Mer_lin!"

Merlin didn't answer him. Instead, his grip on Arthur's arm got firmer as he pulled him out of the balcony and into the shade of the castle.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, frowning at his King. Arthur just straightened his crown with one hand before glaring at him.

"I'm making her _pay_, of course!"

The venom that could be felt through his voice reminded Merlin so much of Uther that he flinched slightly. Arthur still had that odd cold look in his eyes as he got his arm free and pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry Merlin, we can talk later. Now I have an execution to finish."

He started walking towards the balcony again but Merlin gripped his King's wrist and yanked him back with surprising force.

"It is my grief, and by consequence_ my_ decision." Merlin said, authority sweeping through his voice. Then it changed to a whisper and he was no longer the mighty Emrys but Merlin, _Arthur's_ Merlin. "Please...Please Arthur…please let me _spare_ her."

Arthur looked at him as if he was crazy, and there was even sadness in his sky-blue eyes. For a moment, the warmth on his gaze returned as he processed what Merlin had just said, but it turned into a cold stare once again in less than a second.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" he exclaimed disbelievingly. "She tortured you, Merlin! I will not see her alive after that!"

"It wasn't her fault!" Merlin answered, raising his voice as well "she was just confused! And besides, if there is someone you should kill it is Pelinor!"

Arthur's face darkened as he glanced at his warlock's bandaged wrists "Don't you think I've already thought of that?" he asked coldly, locking his eyes with Merlin's cerulean ones "But he is a king, and I cannot kill him without provoking a war. That's a mistake I will not make again-"

Merlin tried to answer to that but he fell silent when he understood Arthur was thinking about Agravaine.

"-So instead, I'll have him rot in the cell forever." The King of Camelot finished heatedly.

"Arthur…" Merlin tried again, putting his anger behind him and trying to be reasonable. He knew that Arthur didn't want to do it; he was as opposed to killing as any righteous King would be. It was just the anger and indignation that were controlling him. "Arthur, please stop. Let me spare her. I'm asking nothing else of you. Please do it…for _me._"

He gritted his teeth when Arthur punched the wall in a fit of anger. "Dammit, Merlin! Do you know what you're asking of me? This woman tortured _you_! I will not let her see another day with those miserable eyes of hers and-"

"Pelinor had hurt you." Merlin interrupted calmly. He raised his eyes to meet Arthur's, satisfied when he saw a flicker of a doubt shadow Arthur's eyes. "and yet, you asked me to let him be."

Arthur sighed, placing a hand on the crook of his nose "that's different."

"How come? Do you remember what you said, Arthur? Because I do. You said "_Stop Merlin, you are not a murderer."_

King Arthur eyed him for a moment before trying to go back to the balcony, only to be restrained by Merlin's hand on his chest. The warlock sighed and took Arthur by the shoulders, looking into his King's hurt eyes as he said slowly. "stop Arthur. You _are not_ a murderer."

Arthur just looked at him, glistening eyes widening slightly. Noticing he had his attention Merlin continued softly "You are not a murderer. You are not Uther. You are, Arthur Pendragon, a noble, wise and just man, an honorable warrior and _my King._ So you will not do such a thing. You will not kill that woman for something she had no control about."

Arthur just looked at him for the longest time. Just looked, eyes fixated on Merlin's still too pale face as the warlock looked back. sky-blue against cerulean blue. Then, to Merlin's great relief, he saw the determination in Arthur's eyes break like a shattered glass. Again, his King's eyes had that warm and compassionate hue, not longer cold and bitter.

Merlin let go of his shoulders softly and Arthur continued looking at him in a way it reminded Merlin of the time when he had spared Queen Annis' champion. Then he marched towards the balcony and whispered something to the guard standing there. Immediately, the man raised his voice:

"The sentence has been lifted! Take the prisoner to the dungeons!"

Merlin beamed at his King as Arthur returned, sighing heavily before awkwardly embracing his warlock with one arm. The man couldn't restrain himself and coughed softly, making Arthur peer into his face worryingly the next moment.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked, still frowning. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him when Arthur placed a hand on his forehead, obviously checking for fever.

"Saving you from making a grave mistake!" Merlin said indignantly.

"Well, yeah, thank you Merlin." Arthur said, beginning to push him gently in the direction of Gaius's chambers. "but now you need to rest."

Merlin was about to answer back when Sir Leon entered, breathless. He stared at Merlin, as if to assure himself he was alright before looking at Arthur.

"My Lord! It seems there has been an army concealed by the forest and it's now at our doors!"

As Arthur jumped into action a rather sickening crash could be heard and an arrow flew through the balcony. Merlin pushed Arthur aside reflexively, watching as the arrow embed itself in the costly red curtains.

"Leon, go get the knights." Arthur said rapidly, watching as Sir Leon hurried of. He then took Merlin by the arm, which was just too confused by what was happening to even acknowledge that Arthur was practically dragging him to the physician's chambers at more speed than what seemed humanly possible.

"Arthur, what's going on?" he managed between the hurried steps he had to take to keep pace with Arthur's rhythm. " why on earth are they attac-"

But he stopped in mid-sentence when he remembered Morgana's obvious plans. And oh, he was sure she was conspiring against Camelot again...

"It's Morgana, isn't it?" he said softly, taking Arthur's flinch as a yes.

But Arthur's next words surprised him. "No, not this time at least. It looks like this is another army entirely. I don't understand...who would want to attack Camelot except for Morgana?"

He had his answer at that moment though, when they entered Gaius chambers and found themselves face to face with Hunith, Percival and Gaius.

"Sire!" Percival exclaimed, jogging towards them " It's been confirmed by some peasants. At the head of the army was king Alined."

Arthur was very surprised when Merlin tightened his grip around his shoulder and clenched his teeth together. "Don't tell me, he_ still_ needs war."

"You mean, as in Alined as the one who tried to make me fall in love with Vivian _according_ to Merlin?"

"Hey!"

Percival looked confused. " I don't know sire, I wasn't here at that time...but yes, indeed, it seems that he is desperate for war."

Arthur looked around the room in a frenzy before forcing Merlin down in a chair

" Sit there" he ordered. Merlin looked up at him, slightly exasperated. " Percival, I need you to take Gaius and Hunith to the woods, hide them there. I am not having any of them as casualties"

Hunith opened her mouth to speak but Arthur shushed her softly. " I know what you are going to say, Hunith, and I can guarantee you that I won't risk any of your lives. You both need to go"

Arthur was not surprised when Hunith spoke, she was Merlin's mother after all. "Arthur, if there is any way we could help..."

Arthur turned to her with a slight smile. " But there is not. Not here, anyway. You can help us by being away, knowing you'd be safe."

Hunith didn't answer to that, seemingly understanding the King's reasons. Arthur did not want to risk Merlin's other parent and his father figure.

So she smiled softly at the King, beginning to pack a bag with things they could need as Gaius went over to Merlin.

"Promise me you'll be careful, my boy." he said.

Merlin smiled at him " I'll be, Gaius."

"Merlin..." Merlin turned around to see Arthur looking at him with concern. " Are you sure you are fit to fight? Because if you are not feeling well..."

Merlin gaped at him.

"Of course I am fit to fight!" he exploded. " I am not dying, Arthur! It's just a_ little_ chest illness!"

He did realized that he was contradicting himself and all reliable science but he just didn't care. He'd prefer dying a hundred times over for Arthur that being forced away because he was _sick_.

"Alright then." Arthur said, surprisingly dropping the subject. "I'm going to get the knights now and..." he suddenly paled.

"Guinevere, Amhar." he murmured.

Merlin felt his heart quicken at the thought of them. He met Arthur's concerned gaze and before he could say anything the King had already sprinted out.

With a sigh, the warlock turned to Gaius.

"Gaius, I need something to keep going." he said softly, watching as the physician's eyes widened slightly.

"Merlin ,are you sure you are feeling alright?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" Merlin retorted with a weak smile. " I just have a little headache, that's all. And if I'm going to be saving Arthur's prattish backside for hours I need something to give me energy."

Gaius still raised an eyebrow at him when he gave his ward a little bottle with a blue-colored liquid in it. Merlin grinned cheekily at him before he gulped it down.

The effect was instantaneous. He felt as if his chest expanded with alleviation and his mind was suddenly much clearer. His eyesight improved tremendously and Merlin frowned for he hadn't noticed how blurry everything had been...

"Merlin, this potion is not meant to cure, only to aid." Gaius reminded him. " it will wear out after a couple of hours. You need to be careful with your limits."

Merlin nodded, kissed his mother on the forehead while she murmured. " be safe" and ran out of the chambers to search for Arthur.

He didn't get that far. Just when he was doubling a corner a sudden yell made his stop dead on his tracks. And then, the feeling of magic, warm and dangerous, enveloped him. A hooded figure ran past him, waving his arms in the air while he yelled something in the language of the old religion, forcing some of Camelot's knights back. Merlin glared at him before his eyes turned gold, wordlessly crashing the man against the walls.

But he was not the only one. Even more! behind him, more hooded figures were running towards the battle that was ensuing in the lower town. With a gasp, the warlock realized that this army also contained sorcerers. Sorcerers that would be filled with thoughts of revenge towards...

_Arthur._

And so he ran like a hunted deer through the castle, watching in horror as the knights rushed back and forth, hurt and battered, to fight. Screams were resonating outside the walls, making him shiver with dread. Still, he did not stop, eyes widening in fright when he saw a part of the wall just before him had been torn apart.

He saw some bloodied citizens rush past him, picking sticks and swords to defend themselves. One woman with a tiny little girl by the hand approached to him, crying.

"Emrys, My Lord! please, my Gina is hurt!"

Merlin directed his merciful gaze to the woman, kneeling down in front of the little girl. She was blinking slowly, obviously because of the deep red gash on her little arm and the blood loss. The wound looked like it was already getting infected, Merlin knew there was no time to lose.

When the girl's eyes finally focused on the figure in front of her, she cringed and took a step back, watching Merlin with wide eyes. The warlock immediately let down his hood, smiling warmly at her.

"Hello Gina" he said, as he methodically placed his fingers on the little girl's curls " My name is Merlin. I can make the hurt go away...would you let me?"

The little girl looked a little unsure but she glanced at her mother once before nodding slowly. " You have magic too?" she said timidly.

Merlin beamed at her as he placed the tip of his fingers in the wound " that's right, I take you can do pretty things too, then?"

"Yes."

Merlin nodded absentmindedly as he murmured softly. "_Þurhhæle dolgbenn_"

To his great relief, the wound closed and the little girl regarded him with a warm smile, that he gave back. The mother was in tears, wanting to bow at him for his kindness but Merlin got her by the arm.

"None of that." he said softly " It is a pleasure to do something for my kin."

He trotted away while he smiled at the woman, who waved back with a strained. " I'll never forget this Emrys!"

He passed by more people crying and bleeding, by the gruesome smell of bodies on the courtyard below, but he continued running only to be stopped by a sight that would hunt him all his life.

_His_ blue neckerchief, with undoubted marks of _dry blood_, dark against the white marble of the floor.

At first he was confused, as if to why was it there, since he had stopped using them for years. His eyes widened when he remembered giving _Arthur_ one, as a sign of friendship and loyalty.

...

_He had untied the familiar cloth with trembling fingers, clutching it in his hand before presenting it to Arthur._

_"What is this, Merlin?"_

_"You cabbage head. I'm giving it to you" his voice had softened "is a gift"_

_Arthur had eyed him for a few moments before repeating " a...gift?"_

_He had smiled " Yes. Since you clearly wont let me wear it anymore now that I am Court Sorcerer, I'm giving it to you"_

_Arthur had stared at him for the longest time" What am I supposed to do, put it around my neck?" he had asked, scandalized._

_"No, you dollop head! You don't know what this neckerchief has been through for you, so just accept it!"_

_With slightly trembling fingers, matching his friend's, Arthur took the neckerchief carefully from Merlin's slender hands._

_The warlock had beamed at him._

_" That stands, My King, for how I'll always be there with you just as this piece of cloth was there with me all the time.."_

_...  
><em>

Did that mean Arthur had been carrying it around _all this time_?

Merlin's heart accelerated painfully inside his chest as he surveyed the scene, looking for the familiar golden head of his King. But he couldn't find it.

_Oh, please no._

Taking the neckerchief in his trembling hands - the pressure felt so _odd_ and yet familiar in his fingers- he continued running, screaming with all of his might the only name that mattered now:

"_ARTHUR!_"

**...**

Hilda had noticed that Emrys drew King Arthur back when she thought she was having her last glance at earth. She had actually caught some of the strained conversation...

And had gaped in wonder when the verdict was revoked.

Staring in confusion at the balcony she suddenly understood what had happened. Emrys had spared her life.

Emrys had _spared her_ life.

_How could he possibly...?_

Now, she was sitting in the cold stone of her cell, frowning at the battle that was obviously ensuing outside. Pelinor, by the cell at her side, was shaking the bars desperately, as if he wanted nothing more but to be part of the battle.

Suddenly, the men that guarded them gave a sudden yelp and went backwards. Hilda stared at the corridor, her acute green eyes narrowing.

That's when that tall figure had appeared. She was wearing a dark hood over her eyes but when she drew it back Hilda's eyes widened in recognition.

The witch.

_ Morgana Pendragon._

Morgana didn't pay attention to her, though. She just glared at Pelinor who had let an exclamation of surprise out of his mouth. "My Lady!"

"Yes, Pelinor. It seems I have to rescue your lowly self again." Morgana sneered with a disgusted scowl. "How did you managed to get captured?"

Pelinor flushed "I, well…ah, the boy…"

"You let him escape, didn't you? And Arthur found you."

Pelinor didn't respond and it seemed that Morgana didn't want an answer.

"It doesn't matter now, Pelinor. Did you even manage to kill one of them?"

Pelinor's voice was desperate when he spoke "I managed to wound the boy, my Lady. I know the King isn't taking it very well, the whole castle knows about it. Even us, food for the rats." he added bitterly.

Morgana smiled "Then Arthur isn't as focused as he needs to be, isn't he?"

"I don't think so, My Lady, no."

"Good." Morgana said softly before her eyes turned gold.

All of the cells snapped open and Hilda stared at her own liberty disbelievingly. Carefully, she stepped outside as many others in the cells did, including the same Pelinor. With a glance at Morgana, Pelinor went to his knees before her.

"My Lady..."

"Don't flatter yourself, Pelinor. You have no right to even bow at me. I'm letting you join the battle... for now."

Pelinor gaped at her "But...My Lady what about you...?"

Morgana shook her hand " I want to give my dear brother a special surprise." she smirked. Pelinor noticed she did that rather daily.

But with a shrug he went out of the dungeons, screaming, while some of Morgana's men followed close behind and some stayed. Morgana just crossed her arms on her chest, staring at the door.

she smirked again"Is time to show Camelot who her _true_ ruler is."


	17. A Battle On Two Fronts

_Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed :D they really mean a lot. I'd normally list responses to each of them but I'm kind of in a hurry so..._

_Let's get on with it, then.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>A Battle on Two Fronts.<strong>

"THE CITADEL IT'S BEEN TAKEN!"

When Galahad heard some poor guard cry out the warning, his body froze. His mind seemed to completely shut down as well, and he watched in horror as the guard was struck with an arrow and came down a second later. The archer that was behind him immediately pointed the next arrow at the young, lanky boy. But fortunately for him, Galahad did happen to be walking with Sir Leon, Amhar and Guinevere, so Sir Leon just shoved him aside without a moment of hesitation, letting the arrow fly past him.

With a war cry, the little prince fell to his knees besides the fallen soldier, resting a hand upon his shoulder and speaking in shushed whispers. Galahad felt Leon's hand fall on his back and Guinevere's slender hand slid inside his.

"It's an honor to die…for the King…" he heard the dying guard say in a whisper before his eyes turned even glassier. "Long live…King Arthur…."

"You lived and died with honor." Amhar answered, very softly "Go in peace."

If Galahad found strange that a seven year old was being so collected and calm, and compassionate in front of a cruel death, he didn't say anything.

Guinevere, by his side, bit her lip softly. Amhar could be very similar to Arthur on the outside, but he was, really, a beautiful embroidered patch of everyone that loved him. He had Arthur's fierceness and courage, her own kindness and keenness and Merlin's compassion and loyalty. The young Prince had being raised with the instincts of a warrior, the heart of a lion, and the soul of a hawk. At his younger years, he already understood the sacrifice these men had made for his kingdom, and his pure instincts drove him to console him, waiting until death took him away. The little prince closed the man's eyelids, now extended over glassy eyes that could not see.

"Mother, we have to get out of here." Amhar said, all seriousness possible present in his little voice. He unsheathed his new sword and took the fallen guard's one, tossing it to Galahad. Sir Leon nodded at his prince, evidently feeling proud of being his teacher, before taking Gwen by the arm and start running.

That's when the debris had started falling.

At once, Amhar had sprinted towards Galahad, taking the kid's arm and pulling him away from the danger; "Let's go!" Leon cried as he took Guinevere's and Amhar by the elbow, rearing towards the door with a hoarse yell.

"Not so fast, My Queen!"

Gwen spurned around, shocked to see king Alined advanced towards her, arms raised to strike. The man grinned at her crookedly, earning a death glare from the little prince by her side.

"Not so fast, My Queen" he repeated, stepping even more menacingly. But Sir Leon was having none of it and with a yell he threw himself at Alined, slashing at him with his sword while Alined managed to block his attack.

"GWEN GO!"

Gwen looked at Leon, teary eyed, and began to form the word _no_ on his lips but another arm took hold of her and Amhar, pushing them behind another wall.

Her brother faced her, eyes serious and face deadly

"Elyan I…"

Sir Elyan shook his head "It is a knight's honor to fight in behalf of a lady" he said quietly "Leon will be alright, Gwen. I need you to come with me, Amhar and you have to reach somewhere safe…"

"You mean, Mother, _Galahad_ and me " Amhar's little voice said calmly.

Elyan looked at the red haired boy with an apologetic glance "You are right, Amhar…you three need to reach safety."

Galahad shook his head, straightening and clutching the sword in his hand even tighter. His heart began thumping madly with adrenaline. "I want to fight!" he exclaimed.

"No, you are too young." Elyan said sternly. He wanted to say more but he was cut out by a sorcerer suddenly springing beside him. The knight immediately drew his sword and charged towards him but, unfortunately, it seemed that the sorcerer was quicker. He said something in the old tongue and Elyan dropped to his knees with a grunt.

"ELYAN!"

Elyan raised his eyes to Gwen, who was the one that had emitted the tight scream, and then…he directed them to Galahad.

"It's your fight now, my friend." he said slowly. Dark, almost charcoal black eyes connected with brown and Galahad nodded, a knot tightly forming on his throat while he felt the responsibility being thrown on his shoulders.

Elyan's lips pursed, he directed a glance at her sister and spurned around, clutching his side as he let out a cry, ready to contain the sorcerer.

As in slow motion, Galahad found himself taking Guinevere's hand and Amhar's wrist and sprinting through the tight smoke, squinting to see more clearly. He let go of Amhar in a moment though, to slash at a knight that was directing towards him.

With amazing ease, the sword spurned in his hand, taking down the night in a long, almost elegant way. Not two seconds later…it happened.

A terrible scream.

_Elyan's_ scream.

Gwen immediately fought Galahad's hold, starting to turn around with tears in her eyes. From farther away in the corridor, through the dust the falling debris were causing, they could see Elyan falling down again, clutching his side while the sorcerer advancing, a snarl on his tight lips.

"NO!" Guinevere shrieked.

But then, quite suddenly, the sorcerer stiffened, letting out a loud gasp. His hands felt limply by his side and his eyes got wide as he rotated his head to look at a figure the three others could not see.

Out of the shadows the tall and lanky figure of a powerful man emerged forward. His hand pointed in a relaxed, almost bored way towards the sorcerer and even though there was a dark hood covering his features golden eyes surely blazed below the cloak. But the antics were so familiar that Galahad immediately felt his whole body relaxed and his face fill with a wide smile.

Guinevere had placed a hand on her chest as a smile of true thankfulness extended through her beautiful face. She said softly "Merlin…"

Merlin lifted his index figure and the sorcerer fell to his knees before him. With a wild snarl, the man tried to fight it but Merlin was not having any of it. He crouched by his side and said softly,

"_Ontende eallne þæs drycræftes hire sawle."*_

The man's eyes rolled over on his head and he dropped heavily to the side. Merlin got up swiftly and went to Elyan, saying soothing words under his breath and murmuring healing incantations while he hovered his hands over the man's shivering body. Elyan seemed to understand before he passed out, because he directed his friend a weak smile.

Calling for some other guards to take Elyan away to secured chambers, Merlin finally turned towards them. His blue eyes bore into Gwen's, the same question playing in both of them…

_Arthur?_

Eyes glistening with fear, Merlin just walked over to them, taking Amhar up into his arms and placing a hand upon Galahad's shoulder.

"Come on." he said "I'll take you out of here."

They started advancing through the mess, Merlin at the head, simply flicking his wrist for everyone who _dared _attack the Queen and prince to crash to the ground. Never had the little prince been more aware of Merlin's protective nature as in those short minutes. Merlin's hand on his waist, steadying him against his thin chest, was clutched so tightly that it almost hurt. Merlin just shot him an apologetic glance when Amhar's gaze tugged on Merlin's bandaged wrists, an inquiring look on his eyes.

"Your father made me hunt again…" his uncle said softly, only for him to hear, a grin extending through his tired face. The little prince's gaze immediately when downwards and his brow furrowed a little, making his big eyes look even more innocent.

"What's that Uncle Merlin?"

He was pointing at the blue neckerchief Merlin had tied around his neck, and when the warlock glanced down at it, he felt as if someone had thrown a giant punch to his chest. He smiled weakly at his nephew and godson, whose giant brown eyes were looking up at him, unblinking.

"It's a neckerchief" he answered softly.

"You mean like the one father always carries around." Amhar said, his child-like logic acting up.

Merlin continued trotting, feeling Galahad pant behind him and Gwen striding quickly at his side. His eyes looked around for an easy way out...but there wasn't any.

Amhar's words cut through his worrying thoughts though, and when he looked at the child warmth expanded on his chest.

"Really?" he said quietly. "I'm guessing_ he_ didn't tell you that."

Amhar shrugged, a dazzling smile growing on his tender face.

"No, I found out. But he did tell me what it was called though, I know, a _neckerchief._" he pronounced that last word carefully and beamed at Merlin below his blonde lashes, as if to prove he was capable of remembering complicated words.

Merlin ruffled his hair with one hand. " Very good" he said warmly. "You are clearly the smartest little fellow I know..."

The prince's eyebrows shot upwards, as if to ask why he wasn't more intelligent that grown ups _too_, but Merlin didn't notice…

His body, his eyes, all his instincts seemed to be pulled in one direction, _east_, as if his whole magic and being were responding to a tug stronger than anything. Carefully, he let Amhar down, putting a protective arm across Gwen and Galahad while Amhar clung to his knee.

His blue eyes searched through the white snow that had been brought inside by most of the fallen knights as they made their way to safer ground. But the pull grew in intensity when he unconsciously tugged at the newly recovered neckerchief.

"Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head and looked around, instantly locating a tired and dust covered Tristan, who jogged towards him. The former smuggler directed Gwen a relieved glance before looking at the warlock "Where's Arthur?"

The moment Tristan mentioned his name, the pull grew stronger. Merlin let out a low hiss as his body practically screamed for him to run in one direction, but he gritted his teeth to face Tristan again.

"Tristan, listen to me" he said, taking the man's arm strongly. " You need to take Gwen, Amhar and Galahad out of here now. Please, just...take them to the forest. Percival is there, with my mother and Gaius"

Tristan furrowed his eyebrows " Aren't you coming with us?"

"_Arthur needs me."_ Merlin answered. And that was enough.

"I see" the man said, nodding and taking Gwen's wrist gently. " We have to move my Lady."

Gwen directed a concerned glance at Merlin, who just smiled at her before Tristan practically dragged her away, Amhar trotting behind her. But as Galahad was preparing to follow, he felt Merlin's soft hand on his shoulder.

"Galahad." the warlock said gently, looking directly into Galahad's eyes with his soulful blue ones. " Please take care of them. Especially of Amhar. I know you barely know them but he is a good and noble little child."

Galahad nodded, eyes shinning while he clutched the sword tightly. " I will, Merlin. I can see Amhar's going to be a great King, just like Arthur." A smile of gratitude appeared in Merlin's face while he looked at the lanky young man before him with new found respect. But then, Galahad frowned, voicing his thoughts suddenly. "Where do you think he is by the way? Are you going to look for him? Wouldn't you be to-"

"Go, my friend." Merlin said, lightly pushing him towards the rest of the group " I'll find him, don't worry."

Galahad smiled at him for one last time before he disappeared through the thick dust.

And, sighing while pulling his hood upwards, Merlin started to run towards the east part of the palace.

**...**

It would come as a relief to the worried reader to know the whereabouts of Arthur Pendragon.

The King had set his mind on looking for his missing family, rushing through the palace in daze while he screamed Gwen and Amhar's names. But with no avail. His wife and son had disappeared, as if they had been sucked by the earth itself.

While he ran, he saw his palace fall apart, piece by piece. He had to bit his lip not to cry out when a mass of falling rocks left one side of the palace uncovered. He ran trough the debris, dodging parts of falling castle walls as he did it, still screaming for his dear Guinevere and his beloved son.

He was in such a frenzy that not once did he notice the familiar and reliable presence of Merlin by his side was _gone_

Running still, the King passed by the stairs, where a very adrenaline pumped and - but just a little, though- drunk Gwaine was fighting three enemies at the same time with two swords. When he saw his King, the knight let out a whistle, smirking at him before his face bore a worried expression.

"Princess!" he shouted, punching the last of his enemies in the gut as Arthur whirled around to look at him " Where's Merlin?"

Arthur looked as confused as Gwaine did when he looked quickly around, searching for the familiar figure of his warlock and didn't found anything. His heart picked pace but he rolled his eyes, telling himself Merlin _was an idiot_ an was probably trying to catch up with him at that moment. He looked at Gwaine again.

"He was just behind me! He probably tripped or something!"

Gwaine shot him a murderous look but Arthur had already sprinted off again. The knight was about to follow but the unmistakable sound of hooves reached his ears. His hair flew as he looked around again.

_A horse was running up the stairs._

Gwaine blinked again to make sure his often- drunk mind wasn't playing tricks on him. But yes, he was right. There was a horse marching straight through the gaping hole in the wall, with a woman in it. A woman with long blonde hair and intelligent and fearless gray eyes. She was wielding a sword around, dressed in full armor, taking down two men with one blow. The horse neighed with delight as his owner touched its muzzle softly.

"Who are you?" Gwaine said, slightly dazed.

The woman directed him a brilliant smile. " My name is Elena."

Gwaine blinked again. Now he was _sure_ he had gotten himself too many tankards before the fight. There was no way, no way, a Queen could be going around so joyfully in the middle of a battle without some, if any, protection. It looked as if she was enjoying herself immensely.

"As in _Queen_ Elena?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." the blond woman said nonchalantly " Though I'd prefer if you'd just call me by my name. I've had my fair share of 'your highness' back in Gawant."

"Elena it is." Gwaine said rapidly, taking her hand and kissing it softly. " I'm Sir Gwaine." he let out what he thought would be a charming smile. "or Gwaine to you, My Lady."

Elena's lips tugged upwards. " It is not the right time to be intending to court me, Gwaine, we are in the middle of a war."

Gwaine let out a loud huff. " But your presence makes this a children's play... "

"LOOK OUT!"

Gwaine was cut off by Elena's shrieking scream while the Queen suddenly jumped out of her horse and threw Gwaine to the ground with a forceful shove. Gwaine groaned, slightly surprised that a woman could have this much strength.

"What is-"

But then he saw what Elena had seen. Sir Leon retreating towards them, fighting off King Alined, who seemed to be dead set on killing the noble knight. It was clear that Sir Leon was losing it, by the way he tried to shield himself but failed miserably. He already had a large cut on his arm...

Gwaine got up in an instant, sprinting towards Pelinor while Elena stayed behind, doing _something_ with the bag that was tied to her horse. Gwaine rolled his eyes. _Women._

"I've got you mate." Gwaine growled as he made an elaborated maneuver to intercept Alined's sword with his own. He started drawing the King back, each of his blows making him retreat a step. Behind him, Sir Leon was breathing deeply, looking gratefully at his fellow knight of the Round Table.

And then, it was all over. Gwaine had his sword in the man's throat, ready to deal the final blow when a figure suddenly came running down the stairs. A sorcerer.

"My King!" the man said, not eve acknowledging the king in question was about to die. "What's-?"

"Trickster?" Leon whispered disbelievingly while the Court Jester let out a low hiss and Gwaine was thrown backwards, king Alined jumped at the opportunity, preparing to impale Gwaine's dozy form with his sword when...

_Swoosh._

An arrow flew past Trickster and Leon, embedding itself, with amazing preciseness, in King Alined's chest.

Both of the knights and a pale Trickster looked over to find Queen Elena, reading another arrow on her bow as she continued to stand there, glaring at the Court Jester mightily.

"I think this is my cue." Trickster said quickly, sprinting towards the courtyard in a surprising speed as Elena glared at him.

"Wow, an archer." Gwaine murmured to himself as he stood up, he walked over Leon and said slowly. " Easy there mate, you don't look that well."

Sir Leon just smiled at him and allowed the knight to help him stand. Together, they walked towards Elena, who received them with a smile.

"My Lady." Leon said, bowing before her the best way he could. Elena placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. You look dead on your feet." she said, smiling, while she placed the bow on the bag her mare was carrying. Her face suddenly lost that childlike joy and was replaced with solemnity " Where is King Arthur?"

King Arthur had continued running, each minute that passed taking another part of his sanity away, since there was no sign of Gwen or Amhar. The fact that Merlin had stayed behind for an unknown reason only added to the growing pit in his stomach.

He had taken down three of Alined's knights in a row, unknowingly letting the beloved neckerchief he carried around his wrist slip out and reach the cold ground...

But the worse came when he was faced with a hole on the wall of his east tower. Horrified, he saw through it, to the white snow below, to the marching armies that looked like tiny little ants. He imagined that he could crush them with his thumb an forefinger...

But no, Amhar and Gwen were alright. They _had_ to be.

A scream reached him, and Arthur looked around, wielding Excalibur, to find Sir Bedivere looking at him with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Sire!"

The noble knight's eyes were nailed to the courtyard, and so Arthur looked too, eyes fixating on the hooded figures that were all glancing up...

There, standing with a hand raised towards him, where at least 5 sorcerers. Magic, unmistakable, undefinable, flew through the air, directing towards _him._

Sky- blue eyes opened in fear. A heartbeat went by before the magic reached him.

He closed his eyes and wished for a quick death.

* * *

><p><em>* the spell is used by Merlin to take Morgana's powers away, so basically that's what he did with the sorcerer.<em>


	18. A Battle On Two Fronts (Part 2)

_MaCocci: Thanks! and all the stories I told you about, you should really check them out :D I know you'll love them_

_Foxare: Don't cry! :( Here's the end of the waiting, hope you like this chapter!_

_Light008: I am so glad you are liking this story! And I am trying to make my updates sooner :P_

_Firechild Slytherin5: Thank you :*_

_Lozzabluebell: Aw, thanks sweetie :D_

_ReadingRaven09: Thanks! Well, the waiting is over I guess :)_

_Captain Ozone: Thank you! and I know right? It annoys me too when writers make him do stuff utterly impossible. ( and maybe I'm a little hypocritical for what I make Merlin do in this chapter, but hey! He did the same in the Isle of the Blessed, right?) But lets face it, Merlin BAMF is just too fun :D And I am so glad you like my OC! :D That's amazing!_

_TeglanL74: Aw, than you so much! I am so glad you are enjoying it :) I'm glad you survived to read this chapter lol :D_

* * *

><p>The strange sound subsides and they glance at one another in fear and awe. Merlin is there. The Emrys is standing calmly beside Arthur. His hands are empty and upraised, his face stern in the unnatural silence he has created . . ."<p>

― Stephen R. Lawhead, "Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>A Battle On Two Fronts. (Part 2)<strong>

He was there. Out of nowhere, out of the shadows, Merlin had come forth to shield his King once again.

And Arthur stared at Merlin, his keen blue eyes taking in his friend's majestic stand, the way he raised his hands silently and stood protectively in front of his King. He could barely think straight around everything that had happened on barely a few minutes but the insistent hand of Bedivere on his shoulder told him that he should be moving.

As if he would go and leave Merlin in the middle of that massacre.

He rose to his feet, trembling, and took Excalibur in his hands. Merlin raised his hands above his head and then snapped them forwards while his eyes burned gold. The old cape he was wearing waved backwards with the force of his power, and Arthur watched in awe his best friend's manifestation. Truly, Merlin _was_ Emrys.

But then, the unthinkable happened when Merlin cried out and shook his hands as if he had been burnt. Immediately, coughs wracked through his body and he slumped to his knees while Arthur's heart picked pace, a hand stretched towards him.

A battle cry resounded on the courtyard and Merlin took his head upwards, panting, and watching as a stream of sorcerers directed their power towards Arthur.

"NO!"

Once again, his bandaged hands went forwards, casting magic from the depths of his own energy source. A blast resounded through the castle as Merlin stood in front of his King, taking in all the damage while his eyes shone golden, light reflecting on his pale cheeks.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out, still reaching towards him but Merlin shook his head and looked at Bedivere.

"Take him somewhere safe" he rasped. Bedivere looked as shocked as Arthur was and didn't even move, even more so when Arthur snapped. "I'm not going _anywhere_!"

"Emrys, they've reached the borders."

Arthur looked around and saw a bald and stern old man, with a staff and a long cloak waving behind him. It was Alator, whose eyes immediately narrowed when he saw Merlin trying with all his might not to collapse. The man had just arrived with Iseldir. While the druid had deviated to gather his clans, the old wizard had marched to the castle, intending to aid Merlin as much as possible...

_"Emrys…!"_

But Merlin didn't let him finish, because his eyes snapped golden again and a soldier who was reaching them went backwards and crashed on the ground.

"Get Arthur out of here." he said rasping, through teeth clenched for the effort.

"I'm _not_ leaving you!"

"Arthur…."

Merlin's blue eyes looked into his, and the message was so clear that Arthur felt his heart break inside his chest.

_I'm so sorry, my friend_.

Immediate denial rose to his throat, fueled with an anger that cracked his voice. "_NO!"_

Merlin directed a stern gaze to Alator, who got his strong arms across the King's chest, starting to drag him to safety…. _away from Merlin._

A snarl, as a wild animal, was torn from the King's throat. He fought Alator with all his might, but the wizard merely waved his hands to cast a restraining enchantment. Arthur's eyes were wide with fear as he started screaming again. "Merlin! _Merlin!_ Don't you dare! DON"T YOU DARE DO THIS, MERLIN!"

Merlin was deaf to his King's pleas. For once in his life, he didn't look back at him with an apologetic nod or a comforting murmur. He just stood, silent and still, as he faced the army. His hands motioned upwards and a sore cry erupted from his being. It reached the heavens as Emrys's eyes changed to gold and he summoned the power of the skies.

And Arthur was forced to watch as he was dragged away.

**...**

Gwaine saw it. He saw the sky rumble as the clouds changed to black in less than a second, roaring mightily. He saw the figure of his best mate, arms above his head, hands entwined as he called for all his energy.

"What's that?" Elena asked behind him as Leon let out a gasp of surprise. They heard Arthur's voice, strained and almost..._pleading?_

"MERLIN!"

Gwaine started running towards the castle, dodging through the debris and trying to stop his panicking heart. But he didn't get far. Lancelot appeared out of nowhere, taking him by the arms and pulling him back "No you _don't_"

_"Get off me, Lancelot!_"

But the valiant knight just held onto him, calling for Sir Leon to take Elena and run. Taking Gwaine by the wrist, Lancelot quickly guided them through the corridors while Gwaine screamed and shouted that Merlin needed help.

But Lancelot just shook his head muttering something about Merlin trying to protect everyone.

**...**

Galahad struck down yet another enemy soldier, smiling as he watched Amhar do the same. The kid was talented, there was no denying it.

Gwen was holding a sword unsurely in her hands, being aided by Tristan, who was casting her protective glances every few seconds. They continued running, as fast as they could, killing mercilessly, slashing and wielding with passion. Galahad saw a few times the bewildered look that Tristan directed him, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was doing. Still, he concentrated on the task ahead, and that was getting the Queen and Prince alive out of that carnage.

"My, my, Gwen...are you handling a sword? What would that do to that pretty hands of yours?"

The voice was cunning and calm but the shriek Guinevere let out warned Galahad that the Lady standing before them was less than welcome. Tristan hissed, obviously remembering the fatal day that had taken his lovely Isolde away, and he stood protectively before Gwen.

Galahad just watched, open mouthed, the dark haired beauty that was standing before him. Her face was sullen and pale, eyes shinning with unhealthy obsession. She brought up a hand and her eyes gleamed gold, making all of them go to their knees with a hard _"thud"_

"Who are you?" Amhar asked quietly. He wasn't shaking or trying to break away, like the rest of them. The little prince just looked at the witch, brown eyes burning into Morgana's green ones.

She smiled, and her hand played with her messy hair for a moment.

"Oh,_ Amhar."_ she said sweetly "Hasn't Arthur mentioned me? I am your aunt."

**...**

They were all in a clearing, staring at the castle. Smoke could be seen coming from the windows and the screams tore the ears of whoever was near. Alator was glaring at all of them, sensing their despair, but he especially didn't stop looking at the King. It was easy to see why, Arthur's face was that of a child forced to see his mother and father massacred. Except that it was his _best friend_, alone in a burning castle, facing more than a dozen sorcerers and barely able to stand because he had _pneumonia._

He was still struggling like a wild animal against the invisible bonds that the wizards had placed upon him. He wasn't the only one though. Gwaine was kicking and lashing out, swearing. He had tried to resist, and Alator hadn't wasted time, immediately restricting the mouthy knight too. Gwaine had called the wizard every single thing he could think of until Lancelot finally succeeded in making him shut up.

"Let me out of here!"

"Not until you calm yourself, Arthur Pendragon."

"I am your King!"

Alator looked up, eyes cold. " No you _are not_. My loyalty is, first and foremost, to Emrys."

Gwaine grumbled by his side and Lancelot shot them both a concerned look.

Arthur let out a tight scream when a lightning bolt came down from the sky, burning a hole in the courtyard. It effectively scared some of the sorcerers off but still...

"Where's Gwen and Amhar?" he asked, looking from Lancelot to Gwaine, who were wearing identical shocked faces.

"I thought she was with you!" Lancelot said, voice faint.

Alator fixed them with stern glances suddenly, shushing them.

For a second nothing happened.

And then all hell broke loose. Arthur watched, horrified, as Merlin's protective enchantments crumbled to the ground as if they were dissolving frost... and groups of knights and sorcerers entered the castle, screaming out in victory.

Arthur, chained up in a forest, answered to the screams with one of his own, casting the name that was engraved within his soul with a heartbroken cry of, "MERLIN!"

Silence.

"Alator…" the High King's voice did not held back. All pretense of civility were gone. "Let me out of here now! LET ME GO _NOW_!"

Alator looked at him with a gleam of sadness in his light blue eyes. The King held his gaze and for a moment the forest was quiet, as quiet as the castle was now.

"King Arthur." Alator said slowly, carefully. "I fear there are very slim chances for Emrys to get out of this fight alive. I think that he would've wanted me to protect-"

Arthur didn't hear anymore.

He just screamed.

**...**

Numbly, King Arthur of Camelot, High King of Albion, walked through the castle he had lived on all his life. He could recall himself as a young child,playing with wooden swords, hiding behind red curtains and giggling while he was chased by his knights. He could see himself smiling proudly as he showed his father his first hunt, being attended by Gaius when he had rolled down the stairs….More recent memories went through his mind. He could see a young prince Arthur arguing with a wise, big-eared man, a young, naïve Merlin. He could see himself pacing on the same corridors he was running through in those moments, with Merlin's joyful grin, while waiting for Amhar to be born

He had run to the castle after Alator had set him free. He ran like never before in his life, with his heart on his throat each step of the way. After Alator had suggested that infamous possibility…

He had screamed at the wizard, lashed out like never on his life. He had demanded to be set free, or _"I'll kill you where you stand"_  
>It seemed that Alator had understood, though, because he did it. But Merlin couldn't be dead, because Arthur just knew that it wasn't even a prospect.<p>

It wasn't even a prospect.

Now he looked at the bloody floors, the torn carpets. Bodies scattered here and there, thousands of men seemingly sleeping...

Excalibur seemed to act on his own accord as he slashed and crushed to get to the east wing. He ran, glowering each time someone dared cross his way, ran to where his instincts called him...

For some reason, the soldiers that remained standing were almost none. He was slightly surprised until he heard the shout of retreat coming from the courtyard. They were Alined's troops, who were scattering through the plains after they had found their king dead.

Arthur was brought out of his thoughts when he reached the east part of the castle. Heart on his throat, he glanced around, trying to fight the dread that was settling on his heart.

He halted dead when he passed yet another room and saw a thin, tall man standing in front of a broken bay window. The dark cape he was wearing was swinging softly with the wind that entered through the ragged walls.

The man turned silently towards him, and King Arthur's heart picked pace when he realized the man was Merlin. His friend stared into Arthur's eyes with such pain and sorrow that Arthur's heart quickened even more.

"Merlin…" he breathed out, watching him carefully.

Merlin didn't say a word and Arthur found himself advancing and enveloping his friend into a warm hug.

"God, Merlin…." He said, breathing hard "Don't you dare do that again."

Merlin slowly brought his own hand unto the King's back"Do _what_?"

Arthur pressed his eyes tightly, clasping his arms around him even more strongly.

He started feeling something thick in his throat, rising up with overwhelming anger. "Send me away." With one arm still supporting him because Merlin seemed dead on his feet, Arthur faced his Court Sorcerer with a frown, jabbing a finger on his chest. "Dammit, Merlin! How could you do that?"

Merlin sighed and giggled a little."You do that _all_ the time" he said, a bit of mockery on his tone.

"I do not!" Arthur retorted. Merlin just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, warm eyes blinking rapidly. Rolling his eyes, Arthur placed one of Merlin's arms around his shoulders, determined to not let his Court Sorcerer out of his sight again. He let his heart slow down dramatically as he started advancing towards the physician's chambers.

"Yes you do." Merlin responded as they walked. He cringed at a foul memory, but before Arthur could ask his friend laughed softly "Remember that time with the knights of Medhir? You wanted to force me out of the battle because you were _worried._"

Arthur noticed how Merlin's hold on his jacket weakened slightly and he gulped, accelerating his pace.

"And what about when you killed that unicorn? You wanted me to stay in Camelot and be safe…"

Arthur let a reluctant smile extend through his lips "You followed me still."

"I had to" Merlin said, solemnity coloring his tone "You know I had to."

Trying not to slow down, Arthur kept walking, tightening his hand around Merlin's wrist when he felt him stagger "You are an idiot Merlin."

He could almost _feel_ Merlin grinning, although he was concentrating on finding the physician's chambers rapidly.

"I aim to please." Merlin answered cockily.

The King of Albion didn't answer when he noticed Merlin draw a sharp intake of breath, looking around with wide eyes.

Before he could ask, though, Merlin let out a low whisper "Morgana is _here..."_

And Arthur...he stopped dead after a well known voice reached his ears.

"Arthur! Morgana_ is here_! She took Gwen and Amhar!"

He whirled around, eyes wide, to find a wounded Tristan collapsing on the ground.

**...**

Galahad woke up slowly. His eyes took ages in focusing, and when they finally did he found that he was on some kind of prison. When he finally understood that these were dungeons and that his hands were bonded the boy felt excitement curse through him at the thought of adventure though it was soon gone when he realized this was not a dream but reality. He was, indeed, trapped, in the dungeons of Camelot's palace.

Great.

He heard a shuffling sound and saw Amhar. His little hands were circling the bars of his cell, as he looked towards the left. Gwen's voice floated from the cell beside them, soothing.

"Amhar, is alright. Your father had his reasons..."

"Mum...I never knew I had an aunt." Amhar whispered, "Why?"

"Because she is not your family." Gwen said, voice firm. Her strength impressed Galahad, who blinked at the coldness that swept through the Queen's always warm voice. " Your family is the people who care for you and love you. Like Merlin, like the knights. She isn't your family, my love...remember that, no matter how many times she tells you the contrary."

Amhar nodded, determination filling his dark eyes.

"How's Galahad?" Gwen asked after a small silence.

The young man saw Amhar crouching besides him, brown eyes peering into his. " I think he is waking up!" Amhar chirped joyfully.

Galahad watched as the prince poked him on the arm, immediately grinning when his friend scrambled upwards.

Gwen let out a relieved sound from the other cell " Galahad, sweetie. Are you alright?"

Galahad smiled, trying to sort out his headache "I'm fine, my Lady. Thank you."

But Gwen let a low hiss, and when Galahad looked around wearily he located the witch, staring at them with her head titled to one side. She advanced towards Guinevere, smiling hideously, and placed her hands on the cold bars.

"Are you ready to play, Gwen?" she said softly. With a quick glance at Amhar and Galahad, two of her soldiers came forwards, grabbing Galahad by the forearms and pulling him in an upright position. Amhar glared at them, suddenly looking more royal than Galahad had ever seen him look.

"Don't touch him!" the prince exclaimed threateningly, leveling his play sword with the knight's "He's an innocent man!"

Galahad frowned at him. "Amhar!"

"Oh, my dear nephew. Such _bravery_...it's a shame I cannot say the same from my brother now, can I?"

Amhar turned his head slowly to face Morgana, eyes blazing with anger. "You are not my family." he said seriously.

Morgana's eyes gleamed.

"Really? Why don't you ask your dear father that, my prince? I take we'll have an interesting reunion with him in a few moments."

And Morgana Pendragon smiled at her nephew, not the slightest hint of affection in her face.


	19. Shattered

_Hello there!_

_I know, it's been ages :) Hopefully the length and the importance of this chapter will make up for it :D_

_You've got no idea how stressful this has been. Once I was like in the middle of the chapter, thursday night, my computer decided to crash. I cried for hours ( lol, Not really, I have a life you know?)_

_But I sat and typed it all over again, YAY! And I just finished! :D_

_Delea Marie: Oh, I'm glad you like the battles! They are my favorite parts in books and movies too :) ( except in HP, where Fred's death reduced me to tears) And yes, it was your suggestion that brought us a little of Gwaine & Elena interaction ( Honestly, I'd never think about it, but you are genius!) and Elena is so fun to write :D I'm glad you are liking it, thanks :D_

_Captain Ozone: Thank you so much :D And this is THE chapter, which I've been looking forwards, mostly because of Morgana :D I hope you enjoy the Morgana and Arthur confrontation :)_

_Lozzabluebell: Finally, it's here! Hope you like it :D_

_Foxare: Thanks for the review! hugs :D_

_TeglanL74: Once again, Happy Birthday! :D Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chappie_

_Arkana87: Aw, I'm glad you like Galahad :D I love him too_

_ShiverMeFunzies: I love that you love this story! One of my favorites fics ever is your "The Hero Dies In This One" which is just spectacularly touching :) _

* * *

><p>'Be my savior<p>

And I'll be your downfall.'

- Matchbox 20 " Downfall"

.

"I fear that your futures are now joined forever."

- Kilgarrah.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered.<strong>

They stared at Tristan for a moment before Merlin got into action. He crouched besides the man, healed the wound rapidly and blinked away exhaustion as Arthur paced behind him. He was panicking.

"We've got to get to the throne room." Merlin said quietly. When Arthur didn't answer he turned to his King. The blond was staring at him with a wild look upon his eyes, an expression that reminded the warlock of a caged lion. "Arthur! _Stop it_ and help me with Tristan!"

Arthur, who was muttering furiously something about incompetent knights, whistled loudly three times. Two guards approached them swiftly and took Tristan. Merlin instructed them to go where Elyan was, telling them to guard the room at all times.

Standing slowly, Merlin surveyed the area. Besides the fallen debris (which was not that difficult to repair with the proper spell.) there was not great damage. He was sure that the castle could take the rest of the battle without crumbling down, even with his enchantments down.

"What would she want with Amhar?" Arthur whispered behind him, clearly in shock. "He's just a little boy..."

"And a prince." Merlin reminded him, taking calming deep breaths as he concentrated on the task ahead. " Arthur, when Morgana-"

But he didn't manage to finish the sentence because, somehow, he was suddenly smashed against a tall pillar. Letting out a shocked gasp, the warlock looked upwards, where the face of Pelinor was smiling at him, none too gently.

"Well, well...how will I tell Morgana that her precious Emrys is as weak as a newborn hawk? Really Merlin, the name suits you"

"And you should learn to stop making conversation before you strike someone" Merlin said slowly, fingering the wound in his head.

Pelinor's face changed to confused in the space of a second before he drew a large gasp. The tip of a shiny sword protruded from his stomach.

"I agree with you mate." A sing song voice said from behind him "And to you, king puff, I have only one thing to say. This is what happens when you mess with Merlin"

Pelinor's eyes went back on his skull as he shuddered one last time and went limp on the floor.

Merlin looked at Gwaine with a smile on his lips "Thanks Gwaine."

The knight beamed at him, looking like if he was having a blast. ( and Merlin had never once doubted he was.) "No problem mate, couldn't let you the princess and you have all the fun now, could I?" His tone changed to concerned in a second "Are you alright? You're bleeding."

He crouched down besides Merlin but Arthur beat him to it. The King was still pale from the impression, but he sprinted towards Merlin in less than a second, hands already touching lightly the bleeding head wound.

"You had to get yourself hurt, didn't you idiot?" he muttered as he ripped away a part of his shirt only to have Merlin's hand stopping him.

"No, here."

Arthur's eyes widened when he saw Merlin pulled something loose from his neck he didn't realize was there before. The neckerchief- _his_ neckerchief...still intact and whole.

He glanced at his wrist for a second before taking the cloth from Merlin's hand and placing it gently against the wound.

"What are you doing here, Gwaine?" he asked methodically as he dabbed the neckerchief around the gash with as much gentleness as he could" I thought you were in the forest with that..."

"...with that bloody _crazy_ bald sorcerer?" Gwaine finished with a huff. " Don't count on it. I managed to distract him and get here. After you left he wasn't that eager to keep me as company either. He just nodded when I ran off. Of course Lance had to be all polite before he came after me."

"Where is he?" Arthur said monotonously. He wasn't liking the striking paleness of his friend and it seemed that Gwaine was of the same opinion, because he didn't answer immediately, instead addressing Merlin.

"Merlin? are you dizzy or something? You don't look alright mate.."

"I'm fine" Merlin answered patiently. He cast a glance at the general direction of the throne room, wanting nothing more than to stop his King's train of thought before he understood...

He looked at Arthur's stony face. Too late.

"No, you are not you fool. You are bleeding your weight out, and Gaius is not here so..."

"I can fix it!" he snapped before Arthur finished the sentence. Arthur looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Really Arthur, you made me Court Sorcerer remember?"

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but he had already pushed the neckerchief away softly and placed a trembling hand on the wound.

His eyes flashed gold_ "Þurhhæle dolgbenn"_

It was a striking sensation, like warmth extending from his fingers. The light reached the wound, grazing like feathers and warming over the split skin.

Arthur looked on as he did it, eyes never leaving his. It was as if he was trying to prove a point, the corner of his mouth barely tugging up in a smug smile.

"Oh"

With annoyance Merlin understood. As soon as his wound was clean, replaced by tender skin, his vision unfocused and his breathing hitched.

"What's wrong mate?" Gwaine asked worriedly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow with perfect pratishness, at the same time managing to make his eyes shine with worry " He's just overtired, Gwaine. Of course if he had listened to me..."

"I'm fin-"

"Shut up, _Mer_lin"

Merlin rolled his eyes as he shakily got to his knees, a look of sheer determination on his face as he tried to stand up.

Gwaine beamed at him, clapping his shoulder gently "Well, if you can keep up mate..."

"Shut up, Gwaine"

Gwaine turned to Arthur, who was still watching Merlin with a scowl on his features

"Why don't you make me, Princess?"?" Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but before he could think of a comeback, Merlin had leaned a hand on his shoulder to stand shakily.

"Alright, that's it" Merlin said, getting up and smiling triumphantly when he managed it "I'm going to get Amhar and Gwen to safety while you two keep bickering here"

He started walking towards the throne room, but before he could advance any more Arthur's hand had caught his arm.

"Oh no. You are most certainly not" the King said, in his most prattish tone "Not in that state anyway. And not with Morgana being there"

"But-"

"Shut up, Merlin"

"Did I miss something?" Gwaine said, titling his head to the side while directing Arthur a confused glance.

Merlin sighed, placing a hand on the crook of his nose with exasperation " Morgana is here..."

"And he's got Gwen and princess junior?" Gwaine said, understanding dawning on his handsome features.

Arthur's voice was hard as ice when he answered "Yes"

Gwaine unsheathed his sword, starting to trot towards the throne room "Then what are we still doing here? Let's go!"

Merlin nodded eagerly, starting to follow, but once again Arthur's grip prevented him from advancing any further.

"Arthur!"

"Yes, Merlin?"

His cheeks turned pink when he heard how childish his squeak sounded "Let_ me go!"_

"Now who's the petulant child here Merlin?" Arthur said softy, eyes still dancing with obvious worry.

Merlin couldn't believe it. Gwen and Amhar were in danger, who knows in what state, and Arthur was taking the time to get rid of him?

"Certainly not me" he answered quickly, trying to keep his magic from flaring out. He had never used magic on Arthur (even if it was for a good cause) to harm him, and this would certainly not be the first time.

Arthur's hand, a vicious grip on his lower arm, started dragging him in the opposite direction while he just followed heavily.

"Arthur, you are overreacting again. I'm fi-"

"Honestly, Merlin" Arthur said, rolling his eyes in exasperation "I still can't believe that you endured this much. Only yesterday you were barely awake and-"He flinched heavily, as if he had been struck with something. His blue eyes darted downwards.

Merlin felt his heart beat faster when he remembered that Arthur knew. He_ knew_, and still, he wanted Merlin to tell the truth himself. He was waiting patiently, trying to give Merlin the space he needed to grieve…

Warmness lightened the warlock's chest as he realized that Arthur was probably furious and hurt under his uninterested mask.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way" Merlin blurted out before he could restrain himself. Arthur eyed him for a moment before he sighed and a small, humorless chuckle, passed through his lips.

"That's hardly going to help us now, is it?"

"I wanted to tell you…" Merlin said, looking at the floor. Trying to calm his racing heart, he continued "I _really_ did. But I just….I didn't want someone I care about to get hurt"

He couldn't have prevent Arthur's reaction. The King's hands were suddenly on his uppers arms, shaking him slightly, as if wanting to return Merlin to his senses.

"And that someone is the killer isn't it? _God,_ Merlin! Why do you have to be so _noble_? I swear…when I find whoever did this I'll make them pay and…"

Merlin shifted under his grasp, trying to get free, locking his eyes with his friend's as the sudden meaning of the words dawned on him "You don't know what _you are saying_, Arthur!"

Arthur's rage somehow subsided at those words. He stared at Merlin for a few moments before taking one step back and surveying his friend. Merlin could feel his friend's scrutinizing gaze, taking in mainly how much worse he looked, probably.

"How are you feeling Merlin?"

Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the question.

"I'm fine"

Arthur nodded, once, and then suddenly his strong hand was gone from Merlin's arm. With a yelp, the warlock quickly took support in the wall, glaring at his King.

"_Of course_ you are" Arthur said smugly.

Merlin's blue eyes narrowed as he took careful steps away from the wall, testing his wobbly knees. So far so good. He directed a triumphant smile at Arthur, who just raised his eyebrows.

"Told you" Merlin said.

That did it. Arthur's face contorted into one of amusement and worry, something that only Arthur could pull off. He advanced towards his friend, pulling Merlin towards the physician's chambers.

"Honestly Merlin.. No more secrets between us, remember?"

It was the way he said it, softly, almost as if it was a thought more than a scold. Merlin felt him smile fall from his face, being replaced by undeniable guilt.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked again, something close to concern shining in his eyes.

And this time, when Merlin opened his lips he didn't try to deny it. After all, he owed a million truths to Arthur.

"Alright" he said reluctantly, finally giving in "My head hurts"

Arthur blinked, as if surprised by the answer, but he recovered quickly "And?" he urged

"And…I'm tired. Can we go catch up with Gwaine now?"

The expression that crossed Arthur's features, one that clearly said _" Honestly Merlin, only and idiot like you..._" had Merlin groaning inwardly

"OH, I am catching up with Gwaine" Arthur said "you, on the other hand…"

He pointed towards the door they had stopped in front of, and Merlin saw, with horror, that they were Gaius's chambers.

"Arthur-"

Before he could finish his plea the King had already swung the door open and forced him to sit on the patient's bed.

Not that he would admit it, but the simple act of sitting reminded the warlock of how tired and worn out he felt. He blinked rapidly, catching Arthur's retreating figure by the wrist. His headache was getting worse by the minute, but all his senses were focused on the only thing that mattered.

Arthur.

"Please Arthur..." he said gently, pale fingers enclosing around strong flesh " don't do anything stupid"

Arthur's eyes softened considerably " Me?" he said with a small smile " I am not an idiot like you Merlin"

And with that, he left, as Merlin clutched his head on his hands, willing with all his life that Arthur would listen.

* * *

><p>Galahad counted the drops of water that fell from the ceiling. <em>drip-drip-drip...<em>

So far, they've been 143029. His hands were numb behind his back. He'd never been tied up before. It was uncomfortable.

In front of him, Amhar and Queen Guinevere were also tied up, only that they held with so much dignity that it didn't look hard at all. Amhar especially. His big eyes shone with something Galahad could not place but that felt close to bravery and loyalty.

The witch, Morgana, Arthur's sister..._honestly, what was wrong with her?_ was pacing in front of them. She was humming softly, in such a way that made Amhar think she was slightly mental. Every once in a while, she would direct glances at the prince, as if to ensure herself he was still there.

"Arthur's taking his time" she said after a at least half an hour of humming "Why don't we get started then?"

She got up from the throne she had been sitting in and snapped her fingers. Galahad watched, horrified, as a guard made his way towards Amhar.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you" he piped in, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

The guard looked at him stupidly before sending a glance at Morgana, who was staring at Galahad, delighted. "Our brave little warrior finally talks!" she said cheerfully " I was wondering if Arthur had cut your tongue for some reason"

"Oh no" Galahad answered easily " But you should think about it yourself. You do realize talking to yourself is a sign of dementia, don't you?"

Morgana's smile turned into a scowl but she closed her eyes for a moment before that innocent look returned to her features

"Mouthy, isn't he?" she said to no one in particular " You've been spending too much time with Merlin, I can see"

Galahad shrugged, smiling shamelessly as he tried to stop the mad beating of his heart "Not really, I'm just a natural"

Morgana's smirk turned dangerous as she caressed the red velvet of the throne "I can see that. Anyway, as I was saying...Guinevere..." she turned towards the Queen, taking the diadem* out of her beautiful head easily " This does not belong to you..."

"Actually it does" Galahad interrupted swiftly " Why else would it be so little? I'm sure it won't fit in your head"

Morgana turned to him with disbelieving eyes as Guinevere did the same, clearly pleading him to be silent. Amhar let out a strained chuckle.

"Be still, fool!" she sneered.

She turned once again to Guinevere, hand already in her ornamented dagger. Galahad sighed softly, happy to see that Amhar was forgotten, mouthing "Are you alright" to the little prince. Amhar smiled brightly in return.

"Actually, I can barely move with this bounds!" he shouted desperately.

Morgana's back tensed. She closed his eyes and turned around, glaring at the boy mightily.

"Don't you know what I meant?" she said sweetly, dangerously " by _still_? Are you that thick?"

Galahad smiled, glad that her attention was once again concentrated on him " I am not, my mom says I am one of the smartest people she's seen. I just used the word to my advantage and interpreted it differently-"

Morgana had turned red and redder with each word he said

" STOP IT YOU FOOL!"

Galahad snorted " It depends on what you want me to stop. My heart? You must certainly know that's impossible, as well as my breathing, because how would I tell you this without air? I can't stop time, I'm not a magician as much as I wanted to be one, it must be so amazing! I can't stop that guard over there from being an idiot, cause he just is. I can't stop your threats from being ridiculous because, honestly, none of them will come true! And I can't stop King Arthur from being the best King Camelot has ever-"

He hadn't noticed Morgana's eyes turn gold, or the way she looked over her shoulder when another figure came barreling in. He recognized Gwaine as the knight charged towards the witch, fury in his eyes.

"_Swefe nu!_" Morgana shouted.

Gwaine dropped to the floor, as if he was a puppet with suddenly cut strings. Amhar let out a scream

_"Gwaine!"_

Morgana smiled at him " He's just asleep, my prince. Is just a matter of precaution, really. I want to have a chat with my little brother...alone"

Galahad let out a yelp when he felt something connect with the back of his head. He saw a guard standing over him with a massive rock on his hands...

and then nothing. Blackness.

* * *

><p>Iseldir rushed to the physician's chambers, his heart on his throat. He could see the fire on the left wing of the castle and the cries of the people who were being attacked…<p>

He could also fill the desperation Emrys was feeling, for some reason. He had asked the druids to scatter around, to take every person they could find, alive of the carnage.

He could feel Emrys was weak, and probably injured. But what alarmed him the most is where his senses were directing him...

the physician's chambers...

Then he had felt it. The blow, Emrys's magic, reacting to something far away from his control.

It could only mean one thing...

_King Arthur._

He stormed in and found Merlin, eyes wide, trying to get out of the small bed. Iseldir rushed to his side.

"Emrys!"

But surprisingly for someone so weakened, Emrys got his hands on his shirt's collar and shook the druid desperately "Is Arthur out there? Is he fighting Morgana? Oh, please tell me he isn't fighting Morgana…"

" I don't know Emrys…I just know they've taken the Queen and the little Prince as hostages…most of the people have managed to get out of the castle…the knights are fighting outside, but I don't know about King Arthur"

"Help me, Iseldir" Emrys commanded and Iseldir could do nothing but obey. He got the lean arm of the most powerful sorcerer in the world around his shoulders and helped him out of bed "Please…just take me to wherever Arthur is…I have to protect him…"

"You're weakened, Emrys…I don't know…"

"This isn't about me, right now!" Emrys snapped, eyes shining gold dangerously "this is about Arthur! I need him to be safe. Please Iseldir. For once, do as I ask…aren't you always saying I am your Lord?"

Iseldir drew a heavy sigh "Indeed, Emrys"

"Then please…just get me to Arthur. I will manage, promise"

Iseldir studied the young man for a long time before he began striding down the corridor, Merlin limping by his side.

* * *

><p>Minutes before Iseldir had rushed by Merlin's side, Arthur was sprinting through the corridors as fast as he could. He saw Lancelot fighting, saw the loyal knight turn towards him with worry in his eyes and shout:<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Morgana!" he answered as he fleeted through the stone

Lancelot started trotting behind him, asking worryingly "Where's Merlin?"

"I left him in Gaius's chambers...he wasn't feeling well"

"Wha-?" Lancelot's face was one of pure concern " Is he alright?"

Not bothering to answer anymore, Arthur continued running towards his throne room, wondering what could possibly had happened to Gwaine...

He stopped thinking of that, he had to concentrate. The doors of the throne room opened and Arthur's heart stopped in fright when he realized that it was not his wife and son who were waiting for them there. It was a slim, beautiful trough hostile face, green eyes flashing with greed and a voice he knew too well greeted him "King Arthur"

It was Morgana.

As if it was the only sound he could utter, he whispered "Morgana"

She nodded.

He breathed.

No words were said for a few seconds.

Finally, the witch looked upwards as she spoke

"You are such a pathetic thing, aren't you, Arthur Pendragon?"

Arthur glared at Morgana from across the hall. She had gotten even thinner, if it was possible. The King was saddened by the obvious realization that Morgana was finally catching up with her actions. Her eyes were blood-shot and full of cruelty and hatred…

"I don't want to hurt you, Morgana…" he said, God, how he meant it "Please, don't…"

"It's too late for that, Arthur. I see that Emrys is not here to save you now, is he?"

Arthur gulped. The thought of Merlin, struggling to breathe in his arms, filled his mind but he shook it away. _No! Concentrate…is you and Morgana now._

"Well, I am sure you would like to see your son and wife, again, am I right, Arthur?"

Arthur's eyes widened. For a moment he had allowed his mind to think they could've escaped. It was obvious that wasn't the case "Morgana…what did you…"

"My nephew is very lovely, I shall grant you that" Morgana said care freely "He has your hair, exactly the same color. And your lips...but you want to know something, Arthur? He is my nephew too. Have you noticed he has my intrepidity? Or should I call it _audacity_?"

Arthur watched her carefully, stroking his fingers across Excalibur's hilt " He's your nephew...please don't hurt him Morgana..."

"Did you know he was devastated when he found out I was her aunt?" Morgana said suddenly, widening her eyes comically " That must have been terrible, poor boy. It's not easy to have your own father lying to you for years..." her eyes glazed for a moment, as if lost in a faraway memory, before she turned to Arthur with complete hatred "Following Uther's steps, are we, Arthur?"

Arthur felt his throat constricted. He had never thought he would've regretted erasing Morgana from his mind, as a bad memory that was never there...but it had hurt Amhar...

"You stupid arrogant King, Arthur" Morgana said. a new light, insanity, had lightened her eyes. She advanced swiftly towards Arthur, who got Excalibur out rapidly, and murmured again " You poor idiot..."

She raised her dagger upon her head...

Even with Excalibur in his hands...Arthur couldn't do it. He couldn't look into the face of his sister and deliver a blow that could be fatal...

But his hesitation would cost him dearly because Morgana had certainly no remorse in hurting her brother. With a yell, she launched herself at Arthur, grinning madly, eyes widening when she felt him give a gasp of surprise.

She felt her dagger go through soft flesh as Arthur's eyes, blue as the sky, looked at her when his knees gave out.

And he was finally in the position she needed him to be all along

* * *

><p>When Lancelot saw two figures coming towards him, he immediately drew his sword from the man he had just slain and pointed at them. He didn't expect, not in a million years, one of the two figures to be <em>Merlin<em>, who was supposedly unconscious on bed, and _Iseldir_, who was supposedly missing.

"Merlin!" Lancelot cried out, running to steady the man when Merlin stumbled "What on earth are you doing_ here_?"

"Arthur" Merlin replied simply, as if the word was enough. And indeed, it was, because Lancelot knew what he was referring to: _destiny, power, friend, brother, other side of the coin, protect, protect, protect, protect…._

"Merlin…"

"Now there is no time for you worrying, Lancelot!" Merlin snapped. He coughed a few times before continuing, somewhat weakly "Where is Arthur?"

Lancelot bit his lip, closing his eyes. He was thinking of ways he could get Merlin out of there quickly, maybe knocking him unconscious. Or finding Gwaine…

_"Lancelot!"_

All his ideas were quickly gone, though, when he saw the raw pain and desperation in Merlin's eyes. After all, who was he to intervene with destiny?

"Last time I saw him he went to the throne room" he said reluctantly.

Merlin nodded and attempted to walk towards it with Iseldir's hands steadying him but Lancelot caught his friend's wrist

"Merlin" the knight whispered urgently "please…come back to us"

Merlin smiled that cheeky grin of his, and for a moment he looked like the old, younger Merlin Lancelot knew and no this new somber version " don't worry, Lancelot" he said softly, pulling the dirty and sweaty knight into a gentle hug "Just look out for the others…and thank you"

Merlin kept walking, slowly and painfully, towards the throne room's doors while Lancelot went off to battle by the other side of the castle. Iseldir tried to follow him but Merlin stopped him with a hand on the druid's chest.

"No" he said softly "Thank you for your help, Iseldir, but I will take it from now on. I need you to make sure Gaius and my mother are safe. Please, do that for me"

Iseldir bowed. His heart ached at the thought of leaving Emrys unprotected but he knew he had to obey

"as you wish, Emrys" he said gently, striding off in the general direction of the outside doors.

* * *

><p>Everything happened in slow motion.<p>

Arthur's face turned into one of disbelieving agony as he fell to his knees. He looked up at Morgana, who had a horrified look on her face as well. Like if she couldn't believe it.

He heard the cry of agony that was emitted from his lips and then he felt it. The pain was indescribable. His side burned with hot fire.

"Morgana…"

His sister extended a hand towards him, in a familiar gesture, but she took it back quickly, as if she suddenly remembered what she was now.

"Morgana…" Arthur whispered again, looking into her eyes with sadness and pain "You…."

Morgana's eyes glimmered with tears she would not shed. She let a snarl fill her lips before snapping her head upwards when she felt someone coming.

"Goodbye, Arthur…" she whispered, and promptly went out of the room, by the backdoor.

Arthur just stood there. The reaction, the training, was too slow. He pressed his hand to his side, in a vain attempt to contain the blood that was leaking from his body. The dagger he had given his sister was still lying there, on the floor…stained with _his_ blood.

Oh, the irony. If he had known his gift would be the dead of him…

He barely felt the footsteps running towards him but he did feel two arms take him from behind. Letting out a gasp of pain, Arthur let himself slump back against those arms, trying to breathe without feeling his whole body burning.

"Arthur?"

Merlin, that idiot…what the hell was he doing?

"Arthur?" Merlin repeated, growing fearful at his King's silence. He laid Arthur gently over the floor, looking into his eyes. Arthur saw his friend's pale skin and obvious shivers and tried to tell him to_ go back to bed_. But he only let out a grunt.

Merlin's eyes finally caught sight of the hand Arthur was clutching at his side and his expression immediately transformed into one of horrified denial. He took Arthur's hand from the wound and squeezed it softly while he himself applied the pressure "you prat, see what happens when I'm not with you?" Merlin scolded softly although Arthur could hear the worry leaking through his words.

"You idiot…" he managed "You look dead on your feet…go back to bed…"

"Stop talking nonsense, Arthur" Merlin said, regarding him with an exasperated glance in those tired blue eyes "I'm going to heal you…"

"No."

The word came out so strong and imposing that Merlin looked at him in confusion.

"No…Merlin, unlike you I'm not an idiot…" Arthur tried to talk without his voice breaking but he let out a whimper of pain that had Merlin look ever more desperate "I know…healing weakens you…I'm not letting you do it"

Merlin's expression softened a bit before he had that determined, fierce and protective look back in his eyes. That look Arthur had seen so many times in so many ways, in battles and in peaceful times.

"As if I had a choice" he whispered, letting his lopsided grin lighten the paleness of his face. Before Arthur could try to protest he had already placed both of his hands on the wound and said with a guttural voice "_Þurhhæle dolgbenn_"

Nothing happened.

Merlin's eyes grew wide with fear as he pressed his shaking hands even harder to the wound "No, no….Arthur…"

Arthur tried to smile. He reached out to Merlin's shoulder and said softly "It's been an honor, old friend…"

"Shut up, you prat!" Merlin roared, eyes flashing gold as he continued to try and heal the wound "_Þurhhæle dolgbenn!_"

Still, the wound continued bleeding and Arthur's vision was already getting fuzzy…he tried to focus in Merlin's eyes, who, at that moment, let out tears of denial.

"_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare!"_ Merlin croaked out, coughing and holding his hands as still as he could. Tears ran down his cheeks.

But the spell had no effect. Arthur decided it was time to do something, because Merlin was clearly not accepting this. He placed one of his large hands above Merlin's shaking ones, who were still trying to contain the blood.

"Merlin, look at me" he ordered.

Merlin did, pure eyes breaking with sorrow. Distantly, Arthur wondered how he would feel if their roles where reversed…

He was selfish enough to be glad that this was his death and not Merlin's.

"It's alright. Stop crying like the girl you are. No man is worth your tears" he whispered, trying to smile at him. But Merlin still shook his head

"I can't believe you just said that, you complete prat!" he choked.

Arthur just let out a groan of pain as another wave of agony hit him. It really _hurt_…

Merlin's voice brought him back to the present.

"….I can't let you die, Arthur…._I can't_. _Ic hæle þina þrowunga! _"

"Merlin…" The King mumbled when he saw Merlin's eyelids drop slightly "Stop this. You'll only kill yourself, you complete buffoon…"

Merlin's eyes were so full of raw determination and affection that Arthur felt his heart flatter slightly. Merlin looked at him for as long as an eternity, although it was only a few moments.

"I won't let you die" he said slowly.

And then his eyes _burned_ gold.

Arthur felt ice like sensations beneath his skin and he gritted his teeth. But then, it was gone, and as he opened his eyes he found that he could breathe without hurting. And he found that the wound was completely gone.

He blinked up at Merlin, who had a large grin on his even paler face "Wow, I can't believe it actually worked" he said in a weak whisper.

"Merlin, I told you…are you alright?" Arthur said quickly, sprinting to a sitting position and looking worriedly at his friend.

Merlin just grinned "I am fine"

"You don't look fine" The King retorted, looking as if he wanted to smack Merlin above the head.

Merlin shrugged, standing shakily and offering a hand to his friend. It was then when Morgana entered again, and her eyes filled with utter horror.

"No! NO! How did you...why...?"

Arthur looked at her with grieving eyes that told a thousand things. Morgana looked back. Merlin tensed up.

"I don't care...I won't..." she took a deep breath " I don't know how you do it, Arthur Pendragon, but not even the most expert healer could've healed that! _I poisoned the dagger!"_

Arthur drew a gasp, eyes widening, and resisting the urge to glare at Merlin. Merlin just bit his lip.

"I can't say why, but I think destiny want me alive..." He said slowly. Morgana just stared at him.

But her face turned into one of burning rage suddenly, and she spat out " this is the work of Emrys!"

Merlin resisted the urge to snort and let out a dry cough instead. As always, Morgana's eyes didn't even glanced at him, focused solely on Arthur.

"It doesn't matter..." she muttered out of the blue " Guards!"

Two guards came out of the shadows, one holding a struggling Gwen and other a shaking Amhar, whose eyes lit up as he saw Arthur _" father!"_

Arthur just stared at his son, horrified, while Morgana took him by the head and pulled him closer to her. She gestured with her hands and the bloodied dagger flew towards her fingers, which she curled around Gwen's slender throat.

"Choose brother!" Morgana seethed, putting the blade even closer to Gwen's neck while her grasp tightened around Amhar's golden locks, making the prince gasp in pain. The look in Arthur's face was unbearable, filled with utter horror. Merlin, by his side, was no better.

"Think of what you are doing Morgana" the King said, trying to be calm although his voice was shaking. Morgana laughed coldly.

"I take you recall that words from your dear father?" she sneered. Her long, pale finger traveled through Amhar's head, stroking it gently although the prince let another whimper, eyes filled with tears he _would not_ spill. Arthur growled.

Guinevere's eyes were also filled with tears, but hers were of rage and worry for her son. She whispered quietly "Save Amhar…" but even though Merlin flinched dramatically Arthur's face didn't change, ignoring her words.

"_Save Amhar!"_ Morgana repeated in a high pitched tone "How sweet of you, Gwen, to save your son. But what will our dear Arthur do without you, hmm?  
>"Morgana, please…"<p>

Every head turned to Merlin, who looked rather pale although equally imposing as when he addressed the court. His hands were up in a sign of submission "I'll give myself up, but please don't hurt them…"

Before he could finish, though, Arthur positioned himself between them, hiding Merlin's lanky body from Morgana's view "No deals Merlin. Morgana release my son and wife now or…"

"Wait!" Her green eyes looked hungrily at Merlin's blue ones, staring knowingly into hers "I want to know why you think, _Mer_lin that you might be valuable to me, _dead_."

Merlin tried to get around Arthur but the King grabbed his wrist before he could stand in front of Morgana. He sighed but didn't try any further.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the warlock said calmly, staring at her defiantly "But the main reason is that you sent Pelinor to kill me and Gwen. I know it"

"Because you were spying for our dear King as your little druid did?" Morgana spat, eyes blazing with fury "Yes, Merlin! You will, indeed, be valuable _dead_. Because then I can watch Arthur go to his knees without a moment to spare!"

"Morgana!" Arthur bellowed, face red, hands shaking. Merlin remained just as impassive.

"But I do not need you!" She laughed hysterically, all pretenses of sanity gone "I have this little handsome face! Watch, Arthur Pendragon, as I destroy the Pendragon dynasty!"

With that she maneuvered her hand around Gwen's neck and brought the blade down onto Amhar. Merlin sprinted forwards, Arthur yanked him back as he shouted in desperation and Amhar closed his eyes tightly, determined to be his father's warrior till the end. _No man is worth your tears._

"NO!"

The blade stopped it's descend, falling on the floor with a hollow sound. Morgana looked up, eyes wide.

Gwen was standing there, one hand still clutching a bloody dagger, eyes vicious with anger and protectiveness.

Morgana looked down at the bloody wound that now flourished on her side.

"No…" they heard her mutter "No, this can't be…you aren't…my _doom_…"

The witch fell to her knees as Amhar backed away, running to his mother's arms. Gwen hugged him in the middle of frantic sobs as Arthur and Merlin watched, equally stunned. Finally, the warlock prompted into action, running towards Amhar and asking him if he was alright.

Arthur just watched, as if struck by a lightning bolt, as Morgana's eyes slipped closed and her hand went down to the floor, blood still sweeping from her wound.

"No" he murmured, falling to his knees beside his sister. Merlin, as if sensing something was wrong, snapped his head towards his King, immediately going to his side and crouching besides him.

"Arthur?" he said gently.

Arthur looked at him, horror swelling his sky-blue eyes. With a gulp he let one of her hands rest on Morgana's wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

"I'm so sorry!" Gwen sobbed from her place by a column "I'm so sorry… oh, Morgana…"

Arthur didn't hear her. Instead, he turned to his friend, his _best_ friend, and said in a pleading murmur "Please Merlin…heal her"

Merlin's pale face was shocked beyond belief after Arthur's words sank in. He opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it after a second. He closed his eyes, letting out the words he dreaded in a hushed whisper "Arthur…I-I can't"

"What?" the warlock opened his eyes to stare at the face of a hurt, angry Arthur Pendragon "You will not heal her? You just healed me minutes ago!"

Again muting the words that justified his action, Merlin just shook his head "You _do not_ understand…"

"What? That there is this rivalry between you two? _I don't care_! She is my sister! The only family I have left! I won't _let her die_!"

Merlin stared at Morgana as she struggled to breathe. His hands were shaking as he tried to appease Arthur, placing one of them on the King's knee.

But Arthur had gone wild. He took Merlin's hand with his, squeezing it hard as he stared into Merlin's blue eyes intently.

"I think you forget that you swore allegiance to me and my Kingdom, warlock. Even your magic is under oath" his eyes shone feverishly. He winced at Morgana's ragged breathing "I order you to heal her. Now"

For a long time, Merlin just stared at his King. Then, finally, he let out a shaky breath "Arthur…every action has consequences…including this…"

"DAMN IT! OBEY, I AM ORDERING YOU!"

Gwen tried to come close, whispering reprovingly "Arthur..!"

…But Merlin held out a hand as he searched his King's eyes. His hand slid from Arthur's and he placed it, for a little moment, on his King's shoulder "I'd do anything for you" Merlin said solemnly, voice so quiet that it was barely heard " _Anything_"

And with that, the warlock placed both hands on the wound, healing the witch and sealing his fate.

* * *

><p>So, that was it.<p>

For my Harry Potter fans! :

_"Sorry, but what is a diadem?" asked Ron._

_"It's a kind of crown," said Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer."_

I just had to make reference to it, love you all!

Ocean Mint Leaves


	20. Light

**Okay guys! this is the _final chapter!_**

**I can honestly say this has been a fun ride, and a really fun thing to write. Especially Galahad and Amhar :) Thanks to all for your support and awesomeness, I truly wouldn't be able to do it without you :D**

**I found it amusing that most of you assumed I would kill Merlin off. No worries. After Camlann there won't be more killing ( seriously! I couldn't bring myself to write another death fic for my life) Although it does come pretty close. But hey, it is necessary!**

**A million smiles :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin. And none of us can escape it."<em>

_-Kilgarrah_

Hilda was free.

She was free, and as she flew by the streets of Camelot, the only thought that she could bear in her mind was that of her son, her beautiful and perfect son that had been such a blessing…

She was _free…_

Freedom was good, freedom was fair…but she couldn't shake a feeling on the emptiness of her stomach, were something close to fear was settling.

She glanced back at the castle.

The battle was still raging. The soldiers were falling one by one, the knights were fighting valiantly and she could see how well Morgana had done her plan.

Sadly, she thought of Emrys and of his soft ways, of his glimmering eyes and wise gaze. She pursed her lips.

By nightfall she would be gone.

But…as the feeling on her heart grew she glanced back once more…hesitantly, almost as if she did not want it she continued her way out of Camelot and into Pelinor's kingdom…

* * *

><p>Arthur watched in fascination as Morgana's wound closed. Merlin's warm magic lingered in the air, his power filling Arthur's nostrils. For a long moment, the warlock stared at Morgana's face, as if he was searching for something in those known features.<p>

"Thank you, Merlin" Arthur mumbled gratefully. He placed a hand on Morgana's as he let himself relax into a sitting position.

"Don't thank me" Merlin muttered darkly and Arthur glanced at him questioningly but his friend was already standing up "We need to take her somewhere…"

"Her old chambers" Arthur suggested weakly, still grasping the alleviation that was filling his body "They are still intact"

Merlin nodded and marched out to fetch a servant. Arthur didn't notice the way Merlin closed his eyes, forcefully, apprehensively, as his friend pulled up his hood.

He had made his choice.

And there was no way back.

* * *

><p><em>It smelled like ale….Maybe like wine...No, most definitely ale…<em>

"Gwaine!"

With a start, Gwaine woke up. He groaned and placed a hand in his forehead, only to be met by a pair of giant brown eyes.

"_Amhar?" _

Amhar flashed a grin, dimples forming on his cheeks "He's alright, mother!" he called happily "Gwaine is fine!"

"Glad to see you made it to the land of the living" a voice said fondly and Gwaine saw Percival hovering over him, Gwen by his side.

" Yeah well, it seems that all taverns were closed in the spirit world" he shrugged and looked around, only to find Amhar kneeling by a pretty dazed Galahad, who was being treated by Gaius at the moment" what happened?"

"You got knocked out pretty hard, I see…" Percival said with a raised eyebrow "you don't remember?"

Gwaine shrugged his nose as he sat up in the floor "A battle, right? And then…_Merlin!"_

"He's alright Gwaine" Gwen said soothingly, flashing a smile, small and sad, in his direction before turning to Galahad.

Gwaine breathed out in alleviation but it was then when everything caught up with him. He remembered the pale complexion, the hysterics laughs and the feverish eyes.

"Oh, the Lady Morgana was here, wasn't she?" his voice came out as a wolfish growl, one that Percival clearly agreed with.

"Yes" the knight said, throwing one glance at Galahad and winking at him when the boy tried to shuffle away from Gaius's skilled hands " But she is…injured" the last word was said with a softness that resulted disconcerting in the knight.

Gwaine processed the words, his brain going overdrive with the information. Morgana had been injured? But _who_…?

Jumping and scrambling to his feet in a second, he pointed a finger at his Queen "You just told me that Merlin was alright!"

"And he is!" Gwen shot back, hands trembling. For some reason, she looked anxious and weary, something that Gwaine hadn't seen on Gwen's beautiful face since…well, since _never_ actually.

"Calm down, Gwaine…Merlin is fine" Percival said, his calm gaze washing over the knight like a waterfall "You'll be able to see him in a little while after Gaius stitches that wound in your forehead…."

Gwaine couldn't help to growl. "Then make it quick Gaius"

Gaius turned his head at him with _the eyebrow_ and the sight that resulted from that simple movement made Gwaine's stomach flip. Gaius was holding a rag on his hand, wet with fresh blood…A second later, his gaze met Galahad's, half-dazed but still with a goofy smile on his lips.

"Oh, Galahad mate!" he said alarmingly, suddenly forgetting about his urgency to get out of the room. The boy smiled at him and Gwaine felt a protective feeling settling on his stomach. This kid reminded him so much of Merlin that it was amusing. And the love for his friend seemed to manifest tenfold on its early stage of protectiveness towards this goofy, smart-mouthed and talented boy.

"I'm alright Gwaine" Galahad replied, giggling slightly "Look! It's my first battle wound!"

"And a very brave one" Percival smiled at his younger friend, patting his softly in the back, but even his softest touch didn't stop the boy from almost losing his balance and fall (Percival didn't notice) "He talked down Morgana, according to Gwen and Amhar here"

Gwaine quirked an eyebrow "Really? That's impressive Galahad"

"It was nothing" Galahad said, smiling still "I was just trying to be useful"

He flinched when Gaius poked his ribs and then regarded him with a glare

"Be still boy! You have at least one bruised rib from what I can tell" Gaius scolded, but he was smiling while he worked, a fond look on his eyes " I swear, that if I didn't know any better I'd think I'm dealing with a younger Arthur…"

"What do you mean?" Amhar piped in, brown eyes wide and alert.

"I mean…" Gaius said, eyes distant like if he was reliving a long forgotten memory "that Arthur was just like this. Maybe a little more arrogant, but still capable of smiling and resting importance to all his injuries, as long as he was still regarded as the strongest and fittest knight in the realm"

"Sounds like princess"

"But it is his stubbornness what has gotten him out of a number of situations, and Merlin as well" Gwen said thoughtfully.

"Indeed" Gaius agreed, trying to get a nasty looking concoction down Galahad's throat. The boy looked helplessly at Gwaine.

"Tell you what, mate" Gwaine said, grinning devilishly "You take that horrible thing and I'll convince Elyan to make you a brand new sword just for you alright?"

Galahad's smile was as wide as the sun as he nodded enthusiastically and Gaius took the opportunity to shove the green liquid into the boy's mouth.

As Galahad spluttered and wheezed Gwaine beamed and said gleefully "It seems we've got ourselves another knight of the round table!"

_Thud_

Everyone turned, eyes wide, to see Galahad passed out on the floor. Gaius frowned down at him as Gwen knelt beside him.

"It seems that you've gotten worse with your taste buds Gaius!" Gwaine commented.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim light of the room. Her heart let out a sigh of desire when she recognized her old chambers, the ones she had spent so much time in since she was a little girl. For a moment she could see herself, standing in front of the immaculate mirror, twirling around as a maid watched, fascinated. The window she had spent so many times looking out from was opened slightly and the darkness of the night was only counterattacked by the candles that in those moments casted shades through the floor.<p>

"Morgana"

Her name, being softly spoken by that voice was not what she expected.

What was she expecting, after all? For them to kill her?

She casted a glance towards the left part of her bed, where the voice came from, and saw the King of Albion staring at her, eyes bright.

Her immediate reaction was to sit upright, hissing in pain when she felt her wound protesting. Scrambling away towards the head of the bed, she stared at her half-brother with eyes of pure hate

"How you manage to survive I'll never know…"

Someone else came into view, and with a start Morgana realized it was Merlin. He was wearing the same dark green cape upon his shoulders, arms crossed against his chest, eyes cold and unwelcoming. Compared to Arthur's regretful, hopeful and even compassionate ones, Merlin's were oddly calculating and swirling with different emotions.

"Merlin" she hissed.

"Morgana" he answered.

They stared at each other's eyes while Arthur looked between them, eyebrows furrowed. Morgana slid her arms out of the warm cover, wincing at the biting coldness but welcoming it anyways.

She did not belong to that bed anymore.

"Why did you save me?"

The question was harsh, as cutting knives, and despite Arthur had been preparing for it he found himself saying, rather slowly "I don't…know"

Morgana arched a delicate eyebrow, showing her teeth as she directed a hateful glance at her brother. Arthur didn't seem impressed by it at all, only a little sadness twinkled on his eyes.

"You want to burn me as your precious father did, don't you? Go on, then. Burn your own sister"

Arthur flinched, as if Morgana's words had caused him physical pain and shook his head with compassion "You really think I would do that, Morgana? Camelot is different…magic is widely accepted. Why don't you see it? I do not wish to hurt those with magic…and if I did, by mistake" he looked up at Merlin, who cached his glance with his deep blue eyes and offered a soft smile "I profusely ask for forgiveness" His soulful eyes returned to her sisters "Morgana please…"

"You will betray everyone just like your father did" Morgana said, closing her eyes before focusing them on the open door of the chambers.

"You do not believe that I am the Once and Future King, don't you?" Arthur said hesitantly, softly, closing his eyes and placing a hand on the crook of his nose.

Morgana laughed. A cryptic, hysterical and chilly laugh that made Merlin stand even straighter than before.

"_You?_ No, I do not believe it. And if you, Arthur Pendragon, are the told King, then the legends got it all wrong…what about the faithful magic user that is supposed to be by your side, this…_Emrys_?"

The name left her tongue with a taste bitterer than acid. She pursed her lips, trying to stop the mad beating of her heart at the mention of that name.

Arthur opened her eyes and looked into hers "He is always near…roaming in the shadows…"

Morgana glanced at him, eyes feverish "You know him, then?"

Arthur smiled "I do. And I'll be forever grateful for his help"

The smile that crept through Morgana's face at those words was so cruel and devoid of light that Merlin found himself flinching inwardly. And then Morgana laughed and said, with a flippancy that resulted disconcerting "You'll have to keep him close, dear brother. Because I will kill your Emrys as soon as I get my hands in him again"

In her mind, that was the only option. It was either _kill or be killed_. And if she had to take down an old sorcerer with her...

...then _so be it_.

The effect those words had in the King is yet to be described by words strong enough. His face went blank, devoid of all emotion but one. Rage.

Forgetting that he was supposed to act distant towards _"Emrys"_ he threw himself forwards, grabbing Morgana's shoulders forcefully, ignoring Merlin's low and scolding "Arthur!"

"If you ever hurt him" he whispered, eyes hard as diamonds, venom detectable on his tone, features suddenly carved in stone "I swear Morgana, I'll forget you were ever my friend and I'll hunt you down…"

"Arthur"

Merlin's hand on his shoulder was what stopped him from going further with his threat. He sighed, let his hands go limp at his sides as he felt Merlin's hand trail along his arm to finally circle his wrist. The message was clear. _Stop._

"Leave, Morgana" The King said, standing up and pointing one arm at the door "Leave and please…_please_ think about what you are doing"

Morgana stood up, gracefully and swiftly, going towards the door as she pulled her hood upwards. She lingered there, passing her fingers with a featherlike touch through her old oak door.

"He never changed this room" she said softly, not even glancing at them.

"Not at all" Arthur answered, still looking at her with sadness.

With a nod Morgana continued her way.

Not once did she glance back.

.

.

.

It was silent, with the typical stillness of a new morning as the dawn broke again…

Only then did Arthur turned to Merlin, eyes tired and glazed with pain

"I don't understand…why did she came back? She could have left…and let me to die…."

Merlin crouched so that his eyes were the exact same level as his King's

His voice was soft and gentle when he spoke "She wanted the dagger Arthur…the_ dagger_…"

* * *

><p>Hunith smiled at Gaius and Gwen as she entered the throne room and saw them. The Queen was immediately on her feet, eyes stained with tears but smiling nonetheless while Amhar ran to Hunith's side and looked up to her with wide brown eyes.<p>

She reached down to stroke Amhar's chin and then smiled at Galahad, who was sitting up dizzily with an idiotic smile plastered on his young face.

But she did notice Gwen's eyes, full of tears and the way she kept biting down her lip.

"What's wrong Gwen?"

The Queen looked at her, and then she let out a wobbly smile and tears slid down her cheeks as she said one word "Morgana…"

Hunith nodded sadly because she, too, had known the beautiful, strong-willed lady before her bitterness had corrupted her.

"Where's my son, Gwen?" she asked softly.

Gwen pointed at the general direction of Morgana's chambers when the doors opened again and Sir Leon came in, followed by a smiling golden-haired woman.

Gwen gaped "Elena?"

Elena smiled at her, eyes so full of mirth that it was hard to tell she had been in a battle after all. By her side, Leon looked battered and exhausted while the queen just looked gleeful

"Hello Guinevere" she said cheerfully, taking both of Gwen's hands in hers" I am very happy for your fortune. Arthur is a good man"

Gwen could only smile through her tears " Thanks"

"Elena!" Gwaine piped in, and Gwen jumped when the knight appeared suddenly beside her, wound long forgotten "I see you fare well!"

"Sir Gwaine" Elena said with a smile "I see you are well too"

"My dear Lady, flower of my eye. May I congratulate you for your amazing skill with an arrow?"

Elena laughed, a young, cheerful laugh that seemed to brighten the room " You may, Sir Gwaine"

Gwaine beamed at her as Gaius and Hunith looked at each other with identical grins.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at his friend as the words sank in. Morgana had actually gone back for the dagger, a simple <em>dagger<em> than seemed to have more emotional value to her than a human person ever did. Was it because she had almost managed to kill Uther with it? Was it because it represented her initiation to the dark side with her first killing?

Or was it because…_but Arthur didn't even dare to think about it_…was it because of the person who had placed it in her pale hands?

A soft cough brought him out of his reverie and the next thing he saw seemed to snap him out of it completely. Merlin was swaying in front of him, clutching a hand to his mouth and coughing feebly.

"Merlin!"

He grabbed Merlin's arm forcefully, taking him down to the ground as gently as he could before looking into his eyes "You idiot! What did you do this time? What's wrong?"

Merlin's eyes got hazier by the second before he chuckled and quirked an eyebrow in a very Merlin-like manner.

"You are a prat, you know that?" he said softly as he closed his eyes almost lazily

The potion had finally worn out.

* * *

><p>Hilda hesitated as she placed a foot on the outside citadel of Camelot. The knights of Camelot (but not those of the Round Table, who seemed to have mysteriously disappeared for some reason) were trying to put order in the chaos, turning down fires and asking for the well being of the people.<p>

She shivered as she pulled her cloak tighter around herself and she couldn't help but think of her son and how cold he was when he had died…

_You will pay filthy druid!_

_Emrys._

Suddenly, she stopped dead on her tracks.

* * *

><p>At first Arthur had been sure it was a joke. He had called Merlin an idiot and a dollophead and a <em>muggle <em>(whatever that was, it was one of Merlin's latest inventions) and stirred his friend but with no avail. Merlin looked like if he had just gone to sleep suddenly, in the most damned heavy sleep that Arthur had ever seen.

It wasn't until Lancelot appeared at the door that the seriousness of the situation started to sink in.

Taking his friend's wrist in his hand, he listened forcefully to the slow heartbeats before Lancelot had gasped and threw himself at Merlin's side.

"Lancelot bring Gaius…" Arthur said in the most composed manner he could, without letting his panic sweep in. Lancelot nodded and flew out of the door just as a frowning Iseldir came in.

The druid had looked inquiringly at Merlin, watching Arthur's futile attempts at waking him up (mostly consisting of name calling and threats) until the King turned towards him, eyes wide.

"Iseldir what…?"

But he didn't manage to finish the question because Gaius came barreling in, followed by a cursing Gwaine and a frowning Hunith.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed, going pale in less than a second. But Arthur's gaze crossed with Hunith's, whose face was morphed with utter horror

"Merlin!" Gwaine screamed from the door _" Merlin!"_

Arthur looked at them, desperation sinking in. Finally, he closed his eyes before saying softly "Gwaine, take Hunith out of here"

Gwaine's eyes blazed " Like _hell_ princess!...I am not..."

Arthur clenched his teeth as he placed Merlin's head on his lap "that's an order"

"I don't care"

_"Gwaine"_

His tone was so full of authority, dripping with the power of the Once and Future King ,that Gwaine unwillingly gave in.

Letting out more curses, the knight turned around and grabbed Hunith gently by the hand, while Merlin's mother stared wide eyed at her son.

"Arthur..." she said softly

The King's eyes met hers and for a moment they both saw the depth of the other's despair. Then Arthur nodded solemnly before saying " I give you my word, Hunith, that Merlin will be fine. No matter what"

The door closed behind them and Arthur sighed as he turned his attention to Merlin once again. The man hadn't stirred.

"Merlin?" Arthur shook him "Merlin! Come on, wake up you idiot…!"

"There's nothing you can do now, King Arthur" Iseldir said gravely by his side "Emrys' life is slipping away"

Arthur's mind went backwards and once again he kicked himself for not noticing what Merlin was doing. The idiot hadn't found a cure as he had supposed...he had just _hid it!_

He shook his golden head in denial as the words were forced out of his heart.

_"No! _there must be something…! Anything!"

Iseldir fell silent as Arthur looked at him imploringly. Finally, the druid said "there is…something. The cup of life"

Gaius immediately went forward, placing a hand on Iseldir's chest "Don't you even dare to suggest…"

But Arthur, eyes shining with renewed hope, interrupted him "No, Gaius. Go on, Iseldir…what do I have to do?"

"The cup can save Emrys's life…but there is a price to pay"

"Stop this now, Iseldir!" Gaius exclaimed but the druid just looked into Arthur's eyes as he continued

"It demands a life in return…"

Gaius looked fearfully at the King. Arthur's eyes had gone empty, devoid of all expression. He looked down at Merlin again, let out a shaky breath and said "I would…I would give my life for Merlin, Iseldir."

"No!" Gaius roared. He felt as if the scene from years ago had reversed and played itself again in front of his eyes "Arthur, this is madness…you are the King!"

"And I won't let Merlin die, Gaius!"

"Merlin will never forgive himself if you die for him, Arthur…is his destiny to protect _you_" as if to confirm his words, Merlin's slack hand tightened, ever so softly, around Arthur's. The King looked down once more and returned the squeeze gently, determination building up in his sky- blue eyes.

"I won't let Merlin die" Arthur repeated.

"King Arthur…" Iseldir said carefully, realizing now the huge threat to destiny he had unfolded "there are millions of other people that would die gladly for Emrys…"

Arthur shook his head "I won't let them. They are my people…"

_"Let me, then"_

Arthur's head snapped upwards and saw Hilda advance towards him wearily. The King immediately tightened his hold around Merlin, remembering the first encounter between the witch and the warlock.

"Please My Lord…I do not want to hurt him. I only wish to help" Hilda said slowly, putting her hands in the air in a sign of peace.

"How, witch?" Arthur said disgustingly. In his arms, Merlin whimpered and fell even more still. They were running out of time.

"I only want to repay Emrys for the gift he gave to me…the gift of redemption"

"What?"

Hilda advanced forwards and knelt before Arthur and Merlin's limp body, taking in a sharp breath as she said bravely "I want to give him my life, My Lord. Emrys taught me the true meaning of forgiveness. He forgave me for killing someone dear to him…and now I want to pay him back"

Arthur looked unsure. He glanced down at Merlin once more, as if he didn't know what to say.

"Please, My Lord" Hilda said "You would kill me tomorrow for my crimes anyway, I would much rather have accomplished something with my life"

"Are you sure about this?" The King asked, hope unwillingly filling his tone.

Hilda looked down at Merlin's pale face and said with a slight tremor "I am"

Gaius casted a terrified look to the tall witch before looking over the solemn druid "This is not how it works…Iseldir, the last time Merlin did this the wrong people got hurt…"

Arthur, who was looking down while placing a hand on Merlin's chest, snapped his head upwards, bewilderment in his eyes " What are you talking about, Gaius? Merlin did _what_?"

Gaius groaned.

"Emrys told me of his encounter with the priestess, Gaius" Iseldir said seriously, completely ignoring a rage-stricken King "Nimueh was the cause of such disgrace. She knew she couldn't toy with Emrys's destiny so she just tiptoed around it"

Gaius still looked unsure while Arthur bellowed "_Merlin did what_?"

"Not now, Arthur!" the old physician snapped, and surprisingly the King fell quiet.

"I can call the cup now" Iseldir continued "Are you really willing to die, Hilda of Essata?"

"I am" Hilda repeated. She smiled softly at the King and said "Take good care of him. He's a wonder"

Arthur didn't return the smile back but bowed his head in acknowledgment to her wish.

By indication of Iseldir, Hilda lay down in the stone floor, crossing her wrinkled hands on her chest and closing her eyes peacefully.

_"Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwele strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse"_ Iseldir chanted softly. Arthur couldn't suppress a yelp when a cup materialized out of nowhere with a small clatter.

The cup was relatively small and wide. It seemed to be made of gold although its material was probably something as immemorial as time. Arthur watched it, wonder struck. He had only seen it once, when he had given the quest by his father so many years ago, and by then he hadn't learnt to admire magic…but now…

The cup was rapidly filled with water by Gaius, who also watched it with reverence. Iseldir kneeled besides Merlin, who had gone completely still in Arthur's arms a few seconds after, and chanted again:

_"Butan þæt cwalu. Hrðe þon aidlian. Hrðe þon eðian. Bot ond tile"._

Then he said solemnly "Help me, King Arthur"

Arthur, heart quickening on anticipation, took Merlin's head upwards gently and placed it partly on his chest and in the crook of his elbow, so that he was more or less straightened. He then watched as Iseldir intended to pour the water into Merlin's throat.

But the druid stopped dead, frowning and biting his lip.

"What is it?" Arthur demanded. Was it too late? Was Merlin already too gone?

"Emrys seems closed to the idea of drinking now; King Arthur" Iseldir explained "His illness has leaved him with no desire to taste water"

Arthur rolled his eyes "That idiot!" he said, exasperated "only Merlin would do something like this…does that mean that he won't drink it? I'll force it into him!"

Iseldir seemed to contemplate the idea for a few moments "I am afraid you'll have to. Only someone he trusts implicitly, like you, will be able to convince him of drinking this"

Arthur gulped. Sometimes he forgot how much destiny had at hand in their lives and when it showed, in times like this, he felt overwhelmed.

"Alright" he said calmly. Grabbing the cup from Iseldir's hand he took Merlin's head with as much care as he could muster in one of his large hands and looked at his warlock, frowning, for a moment. Finally he said "Drink this now, you idiot, or court sorcerer or not you will muck my stables"

Thinking that was enough he set out to pour the water on Merlin's mouth but just before the cup touched his lips Merlin broke into a fit of blood-curling coughs.

He seized and shivered at the same time, scaring the hell out of Arthur and the other three people there. Hilda even cracked one eye open, staring at Emrys with worry.

When the fit finally passed Merlin let out a weak sigh and stopped moving.

A silent heartbeat passed.

"Merlin?" Arthur called, immediately cradling him closer "No, no, no…don't do this now, _you idiot muggle_!"

Gaius jumped into action and pressed his fingers gently to his ward's neck "His pulse is slowing down…" he said, horrified "You need to do it now Arthur"

The King's face showed pure determination and he propped Merlin's head to his lap, sliding the saving liquid down the warlock's throat rapidly.

Arthur's marveled eyes saw how Merlin's broken wrists, behind his clumsy bandages, healed and the bloodied, marred skin became smooth and pale again. He then couldn't help to crack a grin when Merlin blinked his blue eyes open and looked up at him.

"Arthur?"

His voice no longer sounded strained or congested, just…normal, cheeky and Merlin-like.

"Hello, there" he responded, ruffling Merlin's hair fondly with one hand "I guess you won't want to muck my stables then"

Merlin raised his eyebrows and began to prop himself up "What are you talking about?" he said curiously.

Arthur just grinned mischievously and then laughed, albeit a little hysterically. He got a surprised Merlin into a bear hug that could lean more towards manhandling and said fondly "You idiot! For a moment there I thought we'd lost you!"

Their reunion was cut short when Gaius sighed quietly, from the other side of the room. Arthur stood up and got Merlin to his feet, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently in reassurance. He knew that Merlin would most likely blame himself for what he was about to see.

Merlin's blue eyes went wide when he understood that the figure lying there was Hilda, breathing shallowly and eyes glazing over with what were obviously the last moments of her life.

"Emrys…" she said weakly.

Merlin knelt besides her. He looked around in confusion until he saw Iseldir, standing respectfully aside with the Cup of Life in his hands.

"No" Merlin murmured. His gaze traveled to Arthur, horrified, and he studied the serious expression in his friend's face "Arthur, what did you _do_?"

Arthur just looked at him and said calmly "Look, Merlin…it was the only way…"

Arthur jumped in shock when Merlin got to his feet (in a surprising agile way for someone who was dying just moments earlier) and shook his shoulders strongly.

"What did you do?" he repeated, something like superb fright showing in his eyes "Arthur! Did you offer your life for me? Did you trade your life? Oh, God! Arthur, tell me you are alright please, do you hurt? Does anything hurt? I've told you a hundred times that my life is nothing compared to yours, you dollop head, why would you go and do such a thing? I-"

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped, slapping him gently so that he would stop rambling "I'm alright! I didn't trade my life for you, you monumental idiot, otherwise I'd be dying, don't you think?"

Merlin let out a quiet "oh" as he looked over to Hilda again. The witch smiled weakly and nodded her head in response to Merlin's silent question.

"Oh" Merlin repeated. He got to his knees again and said quietly "Hilda, I am so sorry"

"Don't be" the witch replied "You've saved me Emrys. By choosing to let me live, you've shown me mercy. And I've learnt to love again. I'm returning the favor"

Merlin let two tears shamelessly slid from his eyes "Thank you" he whispered.

"No. I'm sorry for the druid girl, Emrys…I wish it hadn't ended the way it did"

Merlin gulped down the lump in his throat and said softly "me too. I'm sure she will be waiting for you in Avalon, Hilda. Your good deed will not go unrewarded"

Behind him, Arthur opened his mouth as if to say something but a warning look from Gaius stopped him. In the end, Hilda smiled and she died. Her green, blood shot eyes still focused on Merlin's wise blue ones.

Gently, Merlin reached out and closed them, saying an ancient prayer for the well being of her soul. He rested his hand on Hilda's forehead for a moment and then let out a strangled sob.

" Gaius…" he said miserably "I don't hate her…but what she did…" his eyes shone with a level of hurt so deep that Gaius felt his heart ache " I saw it all, Gaius. Pelinor forced me. I'm just glad that she is reunited with her son now"

Gaius said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"You are a kind soul, Emrys"

Merlin whipped his head around and saw Iseldir, who was looking at him with a gleam (was it tears?) in his eyes "I'm proud of calling you My Lord" the druid said solemnly.

Merlin smiled, not daring to correct him again, and Arthur huffed by his side.

"I'll be taking her body now, then" Iseldir continued "Saving Emrys's and the Once and Future King's life, she has regained her place among us"

Arthur nodded "Of course, Iseldir. I'll send a guard with you"

The King then turned to Merlin, who hadn't moved during the whole conversation.

"Come on, Merlin" he said softly, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder "There's someone you need to see"

)()(

Hunith couldn't suppress a cry of joy when she saw her son come out, alive and well, out of the King's chambers. Merlin smiled at her and rushed to her arms, were Hunith covered him with kisses and even more hugs.

"Mother" Merlin said happily, closing his eyes and burying his face on Hunith's shoulder.

"Merlin" Hunith answered, doing the same. She opened her eyes when she heard a shuffling sound and saw King Arthur, clearly embarrassed, looking at the floor and smiling sadly at the mother and son reunion.

Hunith's heart ached for him. This boy had never known the warmth of a mother embrace, nor had he felt a mother's kiss of goodnight. So she opened her arms and said softly "come, Arthur. You deserve a hug too"

Arthur looked up, startled and bewildered, eyes wide. Merlin separated from his mother and went by his side, grinning cheekily "Come on, you prat. Are you afraid my mother will discover how bad you are at hugging?"

Arthur's failure to respond betrayed all the emotions that were fighting up inside him. He approached Hunith and she wrapped her arms around him, as if it was as natural as breathing. Tentatively, Arthur did the same.

"Thank you" Arthur said softly from his position near Hunith's ear.

Hunith shook her head against the King's shoulder "No, thank you. You saved my boy's life, Arthur"

Arthur smiled, sighed, and closed his eyes contently. The closer he had ever been to feeling this good and warm and protected was when he had seen his mother's vision because of Morgause's spell. But his mother, that time, had merely been an illusion, while Hunith was made of flesh and bone.

The touching moment was soon gone when Merlin, still grinning widely at Arthur's sudden display of emotions, wrapped his lean arms around them both and chirped joyfully:

"Ah! Group hug!"

"Shut up, _Mer_lin"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kilgarrah looked down at the young warlock, eyes blazing with pity and understanding. Merlin was looking up at him, eyes as blue as the ocean.<p>

"I healed her Kilgarrah" he confessed, closing his eyes apprehensively " I healed Morgana..._again_. I let her go..._again._ _Just for Arthur_"

"You are, indeed, a rare human young warlock" the dragon said, lowering his head and looking at Merlin eye to eye. His golden eyes had something that Merlin could not name ( pride? and _sadness?_)

Kilgarrah let out a sigh, and hot air went out of his nostrils, heating the chilly air

"But I have already warned you about her" the beast said, voice profound with heavy remorse " she is the darkness to your light...the hatred to your love...you will be her downfall...but alas, she will be yours too"

Merlin bowed his head

"I know" he said softly " But it is inevitable, isn't it? I can't even seem to find Mordred..."

"Merlin look at me" Kilgarrah pleaded, and Merlin flickered his gaze upwards to face the brilliant golden eyes " What destiny has written cannot be erased. You know that very well. Your defiance and dedication at saving the young King are yet to meet a pair..." Merlin's eyes let out a few tears " But...I fear there is no way to reverse what is done. Destiny has already set things in movement"

Merlin didn't answer to any of that. He just looked downwards, eyes heavy with tears he pulled away with the back of his hand. When he met Kilgarrah's gaze again his eyes were defiant.

" I'll do anything in my power to ensure Arthur's safety" he said finally.

Kilgarrah just looked at him, as if he was studying every feature of his warlock " Of course you will" he said, surprisingly gentle " It is in your _nature_"

* * *

><p>The fire reflected on the pale walls of the royal chamber as Guinevere and King Arthur sat in front of it, facing each other. The Queen's eyes were drowned with tears and Arthur was watching her carefully, not knowing what was going on.<p>

Guinevere had summoned him to talk that night but he had no idea of what his Queen wanted or what was it that she wanted to discuss. He only knew that he had grown increasingly alarmed after Gwen had started crying.

"What's wrong, Guinevere?" he said softly, kneeling in front of her and taking her slender hands in his strong ones " whatever it is, you can tell me"

Gwen just looked at him " that's the thing Arthur..." she breathed " I don't think I can...but...I think you _deserve_ to know"

Once again, Gwen scolded herself for what she was doing. She glanced down and then at her husband again, who was looking more worried by the minute.

"What's wrong?" he said softly.

Gwen took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to do. Her eyes spilled the tears she had been holding at bay, going down her cheeks and her neck... Arthur's eyes only widened but he said nothing, allowing his wife to take another deep breath.

"It has to do with...who killed the girl Arthur" Gwen said finally.

Arthur steeled, eyes going hard and cold, hands clutched in fists around Gwen's.

"You know who it is?" he asked, all too eagerly " You know, Guinevere? _Tell me!_"

the Queen let out a sigh as she stood straighter, hands clasped over her husband's, eyes connected and solemn

"Yes, I'll tell you..." she said softly " Arthur...it was- it was...it was _you"_

_.  
><em>

Arthur didn't move.

He didn't flare out or demanded an right answer.

He didn't scream or had a fit.

He just remained there, eyes glazed over, as if relieving a memory from far too many years ago...

"It is, isn't it?" he murmured finally, defeated.

Gwen's voice came floating from somewhere at his side but he couldn't listen. He didn't want to. He had...he had suspected something like this for a long time...

_"He cares for this person. For him, this person is more important than anything"_

From the moment he heard those words he _knew._ His mind just hadn't been able to process it, to jumble it into the nightmare that Morgana had created so suddenly. But as all the pieces of the puzzle fell into their places, he saw it all with clarity. There was a girl...something about a bounty hunter..._Halig..._

_"You don't know what you are saying!"_

"She was a _bastet_ at night" Gwen whispered.

The dark black cat. The fatal blow. The way Merlin had acted...afterwards...

_"Something's been upsetting you, hasn't it?"_

So blind..._  
><em>

He let out a deep breath " I see..." he said " I see..."

"Arthur" Gwen said urgently by his side " My love. You must understand. _You didn't know_ the girl was cursed! Gaius doesn't hold you accountable for it, I do not hold you accountable for it, _and neither does Merlin_. He didn't want anyone to tell you because he didn't want you to get hurt...!"

Her eyes were pleading, demanding him to stop the train of his thoughts. But Arthur just shook his head.

"You do not understand Guinevere_"_ he said, voice cold but yet filled with heavy guilt_ "I do_ hold myself accountable"

But as Gwen held onto him Arthur reached for the door and promptly got out. The fire that had warmed him was long gone. The air was chilly.

Or maybe it was just his guilt.

He strode down purposefully through the corridors, trying to swallow the lump that was forming on his throat as he walked.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"I thought I'd find you here"

The dark haired man, who was sitting on the damp grass, glancing at the lake of Avalon, looked up at his King with a small, sad smile on his face.

He said nothing.

Arthur sat beside him. He glanced at his Court Sorcerer for a few moments before saying softly "Are you alright?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. It had been a rough week for both of them after Morgana's attack but Merlin seemed fully recovered thanks to the cup of life. It was Arthur who had it worse, though, because after Merlin and himself nearly dying he still had a Kingdom to run, even when he wanted to stay in bed musing over his thoughts, mainly of guilt, of course. But thankfully Geoffrey had been there; ready to take care of almost everything.

"Define alright" Merlin said with a sad chuckle.

Arthur bit his lip, tousling his golden hair with his large arms. The crown on his head titled a little to the side and he took it off hesitantly, letting it on the grass by his side. He watched in worry as Merlin wrapped his blue cloak tighter around himself. The memories of the recent illness his friend had sustained hit him hard and he resisted the effort to ask Merlin what was wrong, since he was clearly getting annoyed about it.

So instead he said, as nonchalantly as he could "Are you cold?"

Merlin's blue eyes glistened a little "Not body wise"

The King's eyes wondered downwards, guilt overflowing him. Merlin, for once being oblivious at his other side of the coin change of mood, said nothing, glancing at the water instead.

"I'm sorry" Arthur said sincerely.

Merlin looked at him with confusion in his darkened eyes. He quickly scanned his King as if to reassure himself there was no trace of the injury from a week ago before saying slowly "for what?"

"For killing her" Arthur murmured.

Merlin's eyes widened in shock and he blinked a few times, mouth agape before saying "how did you…?"

"Guinevere told me"

Merlin let out a squeak "Gwen _knows_?"

"You idiot." Arthur let out something that could pass for a pained smile "Of course she knows…she bugged Gaius and Lancelot until they told her"

Merlin felt silent for a moment. They both watched the water, the King and his Warlock, each of their cloaks swinging left with the gentleness of the wind.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Merlin said finally, his eyes never leaving the lake, not even when Arthur turned to watch him with fondness.

"Can I ask you something?" the King said softly, glancing at the setting sun instead. He waited for a moment, until he felt Merlin hum "But you have to be sincere about it, alright? Not protecting me from myself nonsense"

Merlin let out a strangled sound and raised his eyebrows "You're asking me to quit my job?" he said, with something close to a smile.

"For a moment, yes" Arthur retorted. The sun's rays touched his eyes and clothes, casting shades on his red cape.

Merlin had fell silent, eyes still fixated on the lake as if he was waiting for Freya to come out any second. His blue cloak also glistened with purple hues as the sun touched it, making it the exact contrary of the King's. Day and Night, Warrior and Magic, Once and Future King and Emrys, Arthur and Merlin.

"Why don't you hate me?"

He let the question slip past his lips without a moment of hesitation, his eyes immediately nailed to his Court Sorcerer's light frame. Merlin's body tensed up and he pursed his lips for a moment before saying rather gently

"Because I can't"

Of everything that Arthur had expected him to say, it was not that. A "I don't hate you Arthur" or an "I have forgiven you" maybe but not this "_I can't_"

"Wait what?" the King said, frowning at his friend "What do you mean by that?"

Merlin chuckled gently, sadly, and he threw a pointed look at Arthur, as if to say _you know exactly what I mean._

The thing is Arthur really didn't.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked slowly, watching with increasing alarm as Merlin hugged his knees and rested his chin on them. He had seen Gwen do that when she was feeling hurt "What do you mean you can't hate me?"

"A wise friend told me once" Merlin said, his voice distant as if he wasn't talking to Arthur at all. He looked down at the water as he spoke "_A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole_" He let out a dry chuckle as Arthur's mind was filled with the words "_two sides of the same coin_". He was brought back to the present by Merlin's pure and luminous eyes staring at him affectionately "I didn't understand it until Freya died"

Arthur just looked at him, waiting for Merlin to continue. When he didn't, but just hugged his knees tighter, the King scooted closer to his friend, putting a hesitant hand on his shoulder "Why, Merlin?"

Merlin moved his head to face him and Arthur was surprised of all the fondness and affection he could see in those dark blue depths. Merlin sighed

"Arthur, think for a moment. What if I had killed Gwen, somehow, unwillingly?"

And Arthur was thrown headfirst into a word where there was no Gwen, where Merlin was standing guiltily over her body and looked at him with those sad, deep blue eyes. He thought of the horror and desperation he would feel, the anger. But Merlin hadn't done in purposefully, and even if he had, would he hate him?

The answer was clear and raw in his mind.

_No._

Merlin voiced his thoughts a moment later, softly and gently "No. you _wouldn't_. Not now, not _ever_. Not even if I had done something really terrible, as killing_ myself and leaving you here alone_. You _can't_ Arthur. I guess that's what comes with a bounded destiny"

The King looked at his sorcerer, whose expression mirrored his. Affection, deep brotherly love.

"When Freya died…"Merlin continued, his voice stained with pain and emotion "I thought I'd die myself. It hurt so bad…to know that I didn't even had the consolation of telling anyone about my grief. At first…I tried to avoid you, I just didn't want to remind myself of what had happened…but _I could not hate you_ that much I noticed. I felt nothing but deep hurt, knowing that the man who had killed her was the same man I cared about more than my own life. I felt sadness and grief, Arthur, nothing more. With time, it decreased, until it was nothing but a scar. Until it had all but faded…and then…" his voice broke slightly and Arthur felt his heart beat rapidly in empathy "and then Hilda brought it all back"  
>Arthur winced slightly, as the memory of Merlin's nightmare hit him full force.<p>

"But still, I guess it was supposed to happen like this. Freya has helped us uncountable times…and her death only served to rekindle my faith in destiny and in you, Arthur" Merlin said, with a fond look to Arthur, who was looking surprised.  
>The King was taken aback by this, wondering how him killing an innocent girl could've possibly help Merlin regain his faith.<p>

"She died but her spirit lived" Merlin said gently, sudden tears running down his cheeks "She held me the sword when I needed it to keep you alive. She gave me hope, Arthur, so I could then give hope to you. She is as part as this destiny as you and I"  
>Arthur nodded solemnly before saying, a curious undertone in his voice "She held you the sword? What is that supposed to mean, Merlin?"<p>

Merlin's face was lightened by an unknown feeling, a cross between sadness and pure joy. He said shakily "I saw her again, Arthur"  
>Arthur immediately straightened, wondering for a moment about his friend's mental health "What?"<p>

"She never left me" Merlin continued with a bright glim of happiness in his eye "She was always there, watching out for Albion's needs. You must know that. Whatever happens, even if I am not there for you, Arthur…she is here, in this lake. I can feel her"

As if to assure the warlock, a slow, soft breeze traveled through Arthur's golden hair and Merlin's dark one, lifting their capes slightly from their shoulders as it went by.

"I wish I had known her" Arthur expressed silently, to no one in particular. Just that: _I wish I had known the woman who had made Merlin so happy and whole.  
><em>

"You will, Arthur" Merlin said gently, casting him a grateful look "_Someday_"

The lake's dark hue was darker when the night started closing in on the two friends. The difference in their aspect blending into nothingness as the moon shone above them, like if she wanted to close any contrast between this two souls who were bounded as one.

"I know you used the cup of life" King Arthur said suddenly, bringing his friend out of a much needed reverie.

His Court Sorcerer's darkened eyes looked at him meaningfully "I did. I know you used it too"

Arthur huffed, stroking his crown between his large, tanned fingers "Of course you did, you were there idiot"

"I also know you did offer your life, Arthur"

Arthur's fingers froze between the golden metal of his crown. He looked up, and saw that Merlin's eyes were not at all cheerful, but rather serious and imposing.

For a King, for the high King of Albion, he should've known better than just admit it smugly. But he did anyway.

"Alright, it's true…but how did you…?"

"I would've done the same without hesitation" Merlin answered rapidly, not the ghost of a smile upon his lips "I did, actually. So _I know_, Arthur"

They both fell silent for a moment before Merlin said softly "But _you _shouldn't have done it"

"What do you want me to say?" King Arthur said stonily, glancing at the now brilliant moon, determined not to know at his dear sorcerer "You_ know_, as you so surely say, _Mer_lin"

He kept glancing upwards when he felt Merlin's soft hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry" Merlin said, emotions such as guilt and sadness, but also deep regret trapped in his voice.

Arthur shook his head. He would not allow Merlin to take the guilt for what happened, the idiot had already suffered enough

"It is I who should be sorry, Merlin…if I hadn't been so forgiving towards Morgana…she wouldn't have hurt me and then you wouldn't have…"  
>He gulped down, not able to express what he had felt during those few moments when he thought Merlin was done for. And when he glanced at Merlin, he found his dear friend's eyes were shinning with deep understanding.<p>

"That's what I'm sorry about" Merlin clarified gently "I've been there, Arthur, more times that I want to remember…and I know that you must've felt…" he trailed off and Arthur knew why. It was indescribable…but at least, Merlin was here. And there was no way he would've let him leave again.

"I'm sorry too"

Merlin said nothing, there was nothing to say. So they just sat there, glancing at the tranquil waters before them.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done!<strong>

**Oh, no wait...there's an epilogue next :D I'm not going to let you hanging like that, I am not that evil :)**

**But please review and tell me what you thought. What did you like more about this fic? was there something you didn't like? I'd love constructive criticism :D**

**Love to you all my wonderful readers, and hugs for all of you**

**smiles**

**- Ocean Mint Leaves**

PS. just out of curiousness what would you like to see in the epilogue? I'll try to put as much as I can into it :D


	21. Epilogue

**Hello! :D**

**This is the Epilogue for Through The White. I am truly blessed for all of you wonderful readers, and I'm sorry this took so long. This has been a fun and exciting story to write and I hope you all liked it as well.**

**This is set 4 years after the last chapter, because I really don't think Arthur would knight Galahad at 15...**

**Thanks to everyone who ever read this story, it means a lot, thank you a million times! Thanks to mythgirl07, Shiya, lozzabluebell, PhantomForever112, Oz, TeganL74, FireChildSlytherin5, ReadingRaven019, Basil Allegri, Ali-Apple, foxare and everyone else who reviewed! You are really truly exceptionally awesome! :D I cannot thank you enough for being such a big source of encouragement!  
><strong>

**Lots of Love**

**Ocean Mint Leaves**

**Chapter 21: Epilogue**

**XXI  
><strong>

_Eleven at the Table Round_

_With gemmy carcanets are crowned:_

_The twelfth hath flowers of woodroffe wild_

_Around his forehead bound._

_He cometh singing like the lark-_

_He entereth gay with garlands green-_

_"Art shepherd-clown or chapel-clerk,_

_O knight?" said Guinevere the queen_

_To Galahad undefiled._

_"Why Galahad this joyous mien?_

_O Galahad where hast thou been?_

_Hath prayed and fasted all the Lent?_

_What vision hast thou seen?"_

_But Galahad throws his garland down:_

_"O king, O knights, no monk am I;_

_Nor yet, my queen, a shepherd-clown;_

_In wanderings 'neath the open sky_

_Mine idle days were spent._

- _Elinor Sweetman " Pastoral of Galahad_"

.

.

A young man of about 19 years of age was running through the courtyard of Camelot's castle. His short mahogany hair whipped on the wind and a wide grin was plastered on his face. He was followed closely by a much younger figure, Prince Amhar, who was just 11 summers, but looked older. The young Prince was tall and well-built with compassionate brown eyes and shiny blond hair. What may come as a surprise to the reader, is that behind them both, King Arthur of Albion was running, a scowl on his normally agreeable face, and behind them all Emrys, better known as Merlin, was trying to reach them with his clumsy feet almost entangled in the long linen robes he was wearing.

"Come on, Merlin!" King Arthur shouted, looking at his friend in annoyance "why are you being even slower today?"

Under his breath, the mighty man muttered "Prat" and his eyes flashed gold. The King immediately tripped with a root that wasn't there before and went on his knees. Merlin waved goodbye, laughing lightly, as he reached the others.

The odd group burst into the King's chambers completely out of breath and the Queen directed them a stern glance from her place by a small, wrinkled old woman which Arthur supposed was the seamstress. Amhar and Galahad both flinched when the Queen crossed her arms across her chest and directed them a murderous glare. Arthur pulled Merlin to his side as the incensed warlock listened to the lie quickly leaving his friend's lips

"It was Merlin's fault Guinevere. He decided to sleep in today and someone had to wake him up…apparently he takes a lot of time to get dressed in these fancy robes…."

Merlin glanced at Arthur in outrage, squirming to pull his arm away _"HEY!"_

"Shut it!" Arthur whispered in his ear.

Guinevere's gaze became even fierier; apparently she had heard the whole exchange. Arthur's fingers dug into Merlin's arm and the warlock rolled his eyes when Galahad and Amhar pressed closer to him.

"Really?" Guinevere said sweetly, placing her hands on her hips, obviously preparing for a rant. Merlin noticed how Arthur pulled him almost imperceptibly in front of him and Galahad and Amhar both took a step back.

"Stay where you are young men!" Gwen snapped, directing a glare on Galahad and Amhar's direction. Both quickly ducked their heads in a fright "Because what I heard…." Gwen continued on, her eyes never leaving Arthur "is that the knights, except for Lancelot mind you, decided to go for a drink yesterday with Galahad and _my son_…and that you and Merlin apparently followed up when Galahad's Knighting Ceremony is today in two hours and there is a seamstress from across the kingdom who very kindly accepted to do his robes which has waited here almost 3 hours for any of you to show up!"

"Mother…"

"Not now Amhar! I cannot believe you! You let your child sneak out on the middle of the night with his friend which happens to be the most immature 19th year old I've ever seen, drag your best friend to the tavern with you and decide to disappear for the entire night!"

Arthur furrowed his brow "Hang on…!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to hang on, Arthur Pendragon!" Gwen shrieked, taking a step forward. Arthur quickly stepped behind Merlin while his friend rolled his eyes "What on earth were you thinking!"

"I…."

"NO!" Arthur flinched as Gwen prodded him in the chest with her slender finger, pushing Merlin aside, which was all too happy to get out of the fuming Queen's way "We'll talk later. Galahad will get his robes made first and then you and Amhar will regret ever disappearing like that AGAIN!"

Arthur flinched at her every word, eventually ducking his head and pouting at the exact same time that Amhar let out a dramatic sigh.

Gwen exhaled loudly, closing her eyes before she turned to Merlin with a concerned and gentle look on her face "Merlin, are you tired? I'll make Mary bring you something"

Arthur opened his mouth indignantly at Gwen's back but quickly shut it when Merlin raised his eyebrows and Gwen whirled around, throwing him another deadly glare.

"I'll love that, thanks Gwen" he said happily.

The Queen threw another fuming gaze at her husband and son, saying softly "I am so disappointed of you two…" before going out of the room with her chin high.

As soon as she was gone Arthur strode over to Merlin, determined to wipe that smug smile out of his face "Merlin! I thought it was your job to protect me! How does that count as protection?"

"What's wrong with you?" the warlock yelled, staring with a half-incredulous, half-amused expression at his King "I'm the victim here!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, alright…"

"It's true! You dragged me with you!"

"You came _willingly!"_

Merlin groaned and face palmed, earning a little giggle from Amhar "I had to stop you from killing yourself stupidly, of course I did!"

Galahad, who had disappeared for the entire exchange with the small wrinkled woman, came into the room again, grinning from ear to ear. He was wearing dark green robes which enhanced his reddish hair and alabaster skin, bringing out the warm brown of his eyes.

"Wow, look at you!" a voice said appreciatively and then Gwaine stepped into the room, smelling strongly of some sort of cologne (probably to hide the stink of ale) already dressed in his Knight of the Round Table robes and grinning maniacally "You look great, mate!"

"Thanks!" Galahad said, skipping a little and blushing deep red "I have to go thank the Queen for this!"

Without another thought, the would-be-knight went out of the room, racing through the corridors to catch up with Gwen.

Gwaine turned towards the other people in the room, bowing deeply at the old Lady and congratulating her for her skill with a needle. The seamstress's cheeks blushed red and her lips quivered. She smiled a little and went out of the room shakily and not because she had any form of degenerating disease….

"Well, if it isn't the Princess and my favorite warlock!" Gwaine exclaimed happily, opening his arms wide.

Arthur and Merlin shared a knowing look before staring at Gwaine blankly.

Gwaine's smile slipped from his face "Ah, come on!" he whined "Are you two doing that creepy "two sides of the same coin" thing again? It is not fair!"

Neither Emrys nor the Once and Future King said a word.

"You two are just not fun!" Gwaine complained, shrugging at Amhar "See, that's why yesterday…"

Arthur held out a hand, placing two fingers on the bridge of his nose. "You made half of the Round Table drink more than three tankards each and then decided to run off giggling like a lovesick girl with the rest of the knights following you and singing something I don't even want to know…!"

Gwaine smirked "exactly"

Arthur groaned loudly, dropping his forehead on Merlin's shoulder "I give up"

"There, there" Merlin said, patting his King awkwardly in the back "You'll be alright. It's Gwen, she loves you"

"That bad huh?" Gwaine said, smiling even wider "Well, what can I say princess? She's still way out of your league"

"_Shut up_, Gwaine!"

"Um…father?" Amhar's voice came from Arthur's right leg; his hands pulled his arm "Shouldn't you give some kind of speech or something?"

Arthur stared blankly at his son for a few second before spurning around in a fright "Merlin!"

"Calm down, Arthur" Merlin said soothingly, rolling his eyes and taking a roll of parchment out of the inside of his robes "I spent yesterday morning doing it"

Arthur opened it and surveyed it, letting out an alleviated sigh "Thank God I made you my advisor"

"Thank God I am not you princess" Gwaine piped in, narrowing his eyes at the corridor. With a jolt, Arthur saw Guinevere marching towards them, a frown still marking her smooth face.

"Merlin, honey!" Mary said, coming from behind Gwen and placing a tray full of warm bread and milk on Arthur's table "Better eat now before the ceremony starts, you look half-starved"

Merlin smiled sheepishly, letting himself slump against the chair and immediately stuffing his mouth with honey filled bread. "Thank you Mary!" he said after a rather difficult swallowing (which involved Arthur rolling his eyes and Gwaine patting him enthusiastically on the back).

"You're welcome darling" Mary said, smiling and marching out of the room with a bow.

King Arthur tentatively reached for one of the fluffy breads but Merlin glared at him and Gwen slapped his hand away.

"OW!" Arthur said, frowning at his wife "What was that for?"

"It is your own fault if you went out in the middle of the night Arthur Pendragon!" Gwen said, wrinkling her nose delicately "Now let Merlin eat in peace and by God's sake Amhar explained to me what happened!"

The prince squared his jaw, glanced apologetically at his father and then caught a wink from Merlin before he started to speak.

"Well Mother…Gwaine and the knights wanted to make Galahad an initiation to the Round Table. I told him that it was not a good idea…" Gwen_ almost_ smiled "but as you can see he didn't listen to me. Apparently they all went to the Council Chambers and Gwaine made Galahad carve his name on the back of the chair he'll use…"

Arthur yelped at this, spurning around to face Gwaine "You _what?"_

Gwaine shrugged "What princess? It is a way to mark territory"

"The only marks you'll have will be from the stocks…." Arthur growled darkly just as Merlin snorted and tried to keep the milk he'd drank down.

The King turned to his advisor and friend with wide eyes, studying Merlin's fingers drumming the table…just as he always did when he hid something.

"What? _You knew_?"

Merlin barely flinched below Arthur's accusatory stare "Come on, Arthur, everyone knew. You can see them from a mile away…You're just an oblivious dollop head"

"I am _not_!"

"You can ask Mithian next time she comes to visit" Merlin said, shrugging and grabbing another bite of bread "she thought it was cute the way Amhar spelt his name"

Amhar turned pink at this and Arthur's eyes narrowed as he turned towards his son. "You too?"

"I did it when I was four!" Amhar said defensively.

Arthur almost squeaked in indignation "But you are my son!"

"Hey, and a knight of the Round Table too!" Gwaine said, frowning.

"_Shut up_ Gwaine!" Arthur and Gwen said at the same time. Gwaine glared at them.

"Anyway…" Amhar said, sighing "After that Gwaine dragged the knights to the tavern, including Galahad and by extension me. But neither of us drank anything!" he said rapidly, flinching under Gwen's stare "we just hang out with them. A few minutes later they all started singing this weird song…and that's when father and Uncle Merlin appeared"

Gwen directed her gaze towards Merlin, who gulped down his milk and looked merrily at his Queen "I guess you want my part of the tale?"

Gwen smiled mirthlessly "If you'll be so kind, Merlin"

Merlin beamed at Arthur -who in turn glared at his warlock-and then clapped his hands

"Arthur woke me up and told me Amhar and Galahad were missing and that we'd go find them. So we went out and looked around eventually finding all of them skipping through the streets apparently trying to escape from our _very _understanding cabbage head here…"

"I still think you are jealous because you haven't carved your name…"

"Silence Gwaine!"

Merlin stifled a giggle as he continued "Knowing Arthur, Gwen, you'll understand he went ballistic and we practically chased Gwaine and the knights all around the lower town…"

Gwen placed a hand on her brow, smoothing the lines that marred her beautiful face "That does not explain why you disappeared for the entire night"

"I was getting to that…after we chased them around only with the sound of their voice…"

He didn't manage to finish the sentence because Galahad burst into the room, skipping around madly like a 5 year old with a new toy.

"Thank you my Lady!" he said, beaming at Gwen while he hugged her impulsively "thank you, thank you!"

It was very difficult for Gwen to keep her smile away any longer. The corners of her lips tugged upwards as she hugged the knight back.

"You are welcome, Galahad" she said warmly, apparently forgetting she was mad with him too.

Walking towards Merlin, King Arthur bent down and caught his arm "Can't you do anything to get us out of this?" he hissed, almost pleadingly. _Almost._

Merlin smiled wickedly "Watch the show, prat"

Just then the door opened, letting a bunch of blushing knights into the room, Lancelot walked into the room right behind them, with a slight frown that contradicted his small smile.

"My Lady!"

"Gwen!"

"My Queen!"

All of them tried to express the degree of their chagrin in the way they spluttered out apologies to the fuming Guinevere. But she glared at them as she let go of Galahad and placed her hands on her hips.

"You are all in big trouble" she said in a deadly tone. Everyone in the room, especially King Arthur, shuddered.

"Gwen let us explain…." Elyan said taking a step towards his sister but Gwen was having none of it.

"Merlin please continue" she asked, glaring at her brother.

"With pleasure, my Queen" Merlin said, smiling mischievously while drinking from his clear goblet "as I was saying we chased them around for hours until the knights apparently walked straight into a henhouse and scared all those poor chickens and chicks…."

Galahad, who was still jumping around Guinevere like an excited baby lamb*, frowned as he piped in "they weren't _"poor"_ they were insane!"

"They chased us all around the lower town!" Elyan moaned.

"And let's not forget those goats that busted out later on!" Leon said in a heartfelt murmur, rubbing his arm.

"So we were chased by farm animals for hours?" Gwaine asked, grinning as if Christmas had come early "I only remember Merlin and Arthur yelling while I was trying to catch some sleep…."

"…In the hay of the stables, Gwaine" Lancelot said, sighing.

"This reminds me…" Percival's thunderous voice resounded; the knight's handsome face firmly pressed in a mask of concentration "why didn't you do something Merlin?"

Merlin blushed furiously, smiling sheepishly as Arthur's hand slapped the back of his head.

"Ah" Merlin said.

"Merlin apparently didn't want to hurt those poor little animals!" King Arthur said, grinning devilishly "You are such a _girl Me_rlin it is not even funny"

"Hey, did you want half of your citizens to wake up and see their farm animals all dead only because their King is an extreme prat?" Merlin retorted, huffing indignantly "I don't think so"

Arthur frowned as Guinevere sighed and shook her head fondly "Oh, Arthur…the things you get into"

Arthur looked at her, hope glimmering in his eyes "You are not mad with me anymore?" he asked in a slightly high pitched tone.

Gwen laughed as she marched out of the room "Oh, I am mad with you…but now I need to go to a certain young man's knighting"

Arthur's eyes widened, almost as much as Galahad's as he grabbed Merlin's arm and jerked him out of the table. The warlock almost spluttered the warm milk he was drinking but Arthur just dragged him down the hallways as the knights ran behind him, trying to catch on with Guinevere's joyful laugh.

* * *

><p>The decorations had been arranged by Queen Guinevere, and they were surprisingly fitting. Red, silver and deep green could be spotted everywhere. Huge fountains of water flowed with crystalline liquid and the jugglers who were invited were waiting patiently for the ceremony to be over in a corner, smiling and highly pleased of being present in the knighthood that had been most anticipated that year…<p>

The only thing that contrasted was the huge ceremonial red carpet that conducted directly to the King itself. He looked majestic, glowing with pride and dignity.

He looked like the Once and Future King.

Galahad felt his breath caught in his throat as his gaze found Merlin's, full of amusement and paternal pride. He walked straight through the red carpet, kneeling and bowing deeply before Arthur, who in turn wrapped his hands around Excalibur's hilt.

"Do you solemnly swear to uphold the laws of the land as a true citizen of Camelot?" Arthur asked, glowing with the light of the morning sun.

Galahad looked on breathlessly as tears formed between his eyelids "I do"

"Do you swear to never avoid dangers out of fear?"

Galahad almost snorted and he could see that King Arthur was thinking about their first meeting also.

"I do"

Arthur smiled imperceptibly, the corner of his beard turning upwards. By his King's right side, Merlin winked and Galahad felt his heart flutter with anticipation.

"Do you swear to be truthful in all the areas and whatever situations life puts you in?"

"I do"

For some reason Galahad did not understood, Arthur's eyes were glimmering when he said the next words "Do you swear allegiance to your King?"

Immediately and almost reluctantly the King's gaze left Galahad's and fixed itself upon Merlin, who titled his head to look at him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder….

Arthur smiled.

There was something unspoken in that gesture, something deep and soul-rooted that made Galahad promise himself he would ask Gwen about Merlin's own Court Sorcerer appointment…

"I do, my King" he answered softly, smiling up to King Arthur who smiled warmly too.

"Then I pronounce you…" Galahad couldn't help but shiver when the cold blade of Excalibur touched his shoulders "_Sir Galahad_, high knight of Camelot and member of the Round Table"

A long whistle filled the air ( probably Gwaine) and then Galahad found himself surrounded by a pair of lanky arms, Merlin's arms, and pats in the back. Soon, his _family_, the Knights of the Round Table were there, hugging him and in Percival case almost breaking his ribs. After escaping a few noogies from King Arthur and Gwaine he found himself staring at something he thought he'd never see.

"This is your personal attire of the Round Table" Queen Guinevere said softly, handing him the bundle of scarlet clothes in her arms "It is yours Galahad. You've earned it"

He felt tears come forth from his eyes and he hastily wiped them away with one hand, taking the clothing in his hands like if it was as sacred as Excalibur.

"Thank you, My Queen" he whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Gwen smiled gently at him and embraced him, murmuring soothingly in his ears "You'll be a great knight, Galahad. I am proud of you…"

"We are all proud of him" King Arthur said warmly, appearing by Guinevere's side in an instant "You have everything I ever sought in a knight. Bravery, compassion, chivalry…a certain disdain for the rules…"

"You seek that in a knight?" Galahad asked eyes wide.

"No he doesn't" A voice said, and Gwaine placed one of his arms around Galahad's shoulders, a wide grin on his face and a goblet full of ale on the other "But you have to admit it makes everything more exciting!"

"I think having you Gwaine it's enough excitement" Merlin quipped, standing right besides Arthur and smiling at his younger friend "How do you like it Galahad?"

"This is the most amazing day of my life!" the boy answered sincerely "thank you"

Gwen's smile was the widest and then Galahad felt someone throw himself into his arms, followed by a fit of laughter

"Congratulations brother!"

He carefully lowered Amhar to the ground, taking notice of the shinning diadem that was placed in the young prince's golden locks.

"Brother?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow, although his heart warmed inside.

Amhar shrugged "Why not? I've always considered you my brother only that now it is official"

Galahad caught Arthur's gaze softening considerably behind Amhar, glancing at Merlin while the warlock smiled and placed his hand on the King's broad shoulder.

* * *

><p>The moon was shining in the sky when Galahad found Guinevere. The Queen was sitting placidly, looking over Camelot from her balcony, eyes dreamily searching through the stars.<p>

"My Lady?" he said softly.

Gwen whipped her curls towards him, smiling warmly "Galahad! How are you? How is everything coming along?"

"Fine, my Lady…I just…I have a question"

Gwen glanced at him curiously; taking Galahad's hand and making him sit beside her.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

Galahad took his time, glancing at the stars before sighing and turning to his Queen.

"How was…how was Merlin's appointment as Court Sorcerer?"

Gwen seemed a little surprised, but her face quickly morphed into one of sweet understanding.

"Oh" she said "I see"

Galahad glanced at her questioningly.

"You were thinking about the vows, weren't you Galahad?" Gwen explained sweetly, bright brown eyes shining with affection "and the way Arthur and Merlin looked at each other…"

She glanced towards the moon once more, placing strains of dark curls behind her small, delicate ear.

"Yes, I know where you are coming from. I do remember that day very well…It was the last vow which caught you attention, was it not? The one in which you swore allegiance to the King?" She looked at him and Galahad nodded softly, watching her with the wide eyes of a child lost in a magic-born dream.

"Merlin was…he was radiant" Gwen said, inhaling sharply, eyes glimmering in the recollections of her mind "He shone through. I had some dark blue robes made for him…." She smiled and looked over at Galahad's green ones. Galahad beamed at her.

"Thanks again"

Gwen smiled "You're welcome. Anyway, Merlin did something quite unprecedented…he looked up towards Arthur, placed a hand on his heart and said…Hmm…let me see if I remember correctly…" Guinevere's beautiful face furrowed in concentration, eventually lightening up "Oh yes, I am almost certain this were his words: I told you once, Arthur that I was glad to be your servant till the day I die. My life is yours, My King. It has always been"

Gwen's eyes shone as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Sometimes, the gratefulness I feel for Merlin overwhelms me. What have we done to deserve such a noble and kind soul? And after that, Arthur did something rather original actually..."

Galahad's breath caught in his throat as Guinevere's smile became as wide as the half-moon in the sky.

"What did he do?" the newly appointed knight asked, curiosity making his heart beat faster.

Gwen's eyes washed over him as a warm hearth.

"Not caring the slightest for the nobles and Lords there" she said "Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug and obliged him to stand by his right"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The days after Galahad's knighthood were absolutely hectic. Tournaments were held in almost every opportunity, bards appeared in the court every day chanting newly composed symphonies for him and Gwaine dragged him to the tavern whenever he had the opportunity (Arthur had already invested in a high security spell for those "poor animals")<p>

But the moments Galahad got to spent with his brotherhood were those he loved the most. Being able to stand proudly by the rest of the Round Table side was just a dream come true, the banter and games after each training session irreplaceable…

"What did I told you, hmm?" Merlin said as they rode through the forest, doing their monthly patrol "I know the King very well"

By the pure blood stallion at his side, Arthur shoved him playfully and Galahad laughed.

(A few hours later they were surrounded by bandits and Galahad couldn't help but feel he was finally home when Gwaine declared that was the last experience he needed to finally be a full part of the brotherhood….)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

(Days later, while Arthur walked towards his table to go through some paperwork he noticed something not quite right with his chair. Glaring, the King approached the very costly chairs of the Round Table and quickly went into a full rage when he saw what was wrong with it.

In a childish handwriting, a word had been carved between two gigantic hearts.

_"Princess"_

Gwaine was _dead.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Has anyone ever seen a baby lamb skipping around? they are extremely cute!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
